His Story
by Damaja Onalie
Summary: The Past Versus Present Tournament will be starting soon. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I'm not sure if I am good or not but that is what you readers are for. The song that will be sung in this fanfic is Planets by Adema. I do not own that song or have any connections to it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Read and review, anything's welcome. Enjoy. By the way, flashbacks will be in italics.

Chapter One..

_**Despite these imperfections, despite all I say..**_

_"FATHER NO!" A small red headed child screamed as his father ran into a burning building. "PLEASE NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"_

_**Inside in recollections, I'm done with yesterday..**_

_"The boy will be put into foster care until he is at the age of eighteen. This session is adjurned." A judge said, looking down upon the much younger Damaja. "Mother, Father. Please don't let them take me.." Damaja cried out._

_**I will lose my mind, make it real this time**_

_"This is your new home Damaja. You may not like it. But it is all you have. Think of it as a second chance."A well dressed woman said to him, looking at him in the passenger seat._

_**To leave it all behind, I won't cry wolf**_

_A dish is seen falling in slow motion, shattering to several pieces as it connected with the floor. An intoxicated man came up to him, drawing a hand back, backhanding him down to the floor. Laying there, Damaja looked up in total fear, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_**Show me a sign, planets will align**_

_Laying in his bed in complete darkness, the door of his room swung open, revealing a swollen black eye puffing up slightly, a busted lip, and blood crusted on the bottom of his left nostril. A young girl with similar imperfections upon her face sat down on the edge of his bed looking over at him. "You alright?" She said with a voice as innocent as the angels. Shaking heavily from the beating he received from his foster father earlier, he nodded. "Not like I'm going to. But you may want to fight back. You could take him." She smirked, leaning over, placing a gently kiss upon his forehead, leaving the room._

_**The one I trust is consoled me, this is over now**_

_Trying his hand at once more washing the dishes, Damaja stood there, drying them. The front door slammed shut, causing him to drop a dish, once more a dish shattered into several pieces. The drunken step father walked over to him, once more drawing his hand back. As he swung to backhand him, Damaja threw his arm up, blocking the hit. This simply angered the older man, this being shown as he drew back his opposite hand, punching Damaja in the jaw, sending him and a pile of dishes crashing to the floor. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT BACK HUH?" He said in a drunken stupor. "AHHHH!" Damaja yelled, grabbing onto a steak knife, bringing it up with all of his might into the older man's stomach, causing him to stagger back in shock and pain. Blood starating to stain his shirt, dripping to the ground. Damaja got up, running out of the house._

_**But I didn't want to really , everyone I trusted deceived me**_

_Sitting on the front poarch of a rather big, nice looking, two story house, Damaja sat, head being held in his hands. At that time the same lady who brought him to the foster home appraoched him, sitting beside him. "It's not your fault. From what we saw, he has been attacking all of his children and foster children. They all have been taken away from him. The courts decided not to press charges on you. They recommended another foster home.." As she said that, Damaja stood up, about ready to leave again. "Wait. I convinced them it would be a bad idea. But we have found a suitable solution for you. You ever play Duel Monsters?" The Foster Worker asked him. He replied with a simple shrug, shaking his head. "Then it'll be great for you. We are sending you to a Duel Monster's prepatory school. Two years there and you will be shipped to an island. Duelist Academy. How does that sound?" She asked him. "Good. Thank you." He softly said, nodding his head._

**_I will lose my mind, make it real this time,  
To leave it all behind, I won't cry wolf  
Show me a sign, planets will align,  
I'm gonna blow my mind, I won't cry wolf_**

_**About a year and a half later, Damaja was shown sitting in front of the principal's desk. "Duelist Academy has contacted us on sending students. And you are one of the ones we chose Damaja. Go pack your bags, you're leaving tommorow." The older man said. Damaja smiled. "Thank you sir. I won't disapoint you."**_

**_I'm holding on too tight, I can't let go,  
I'm hiding I'm needy, on the inside I'm bleeding  
I'm searching for something but it can't seem to find me  
On the surface is someone who pretends to focus  
I'm waiting and wanting to cut this and go on, trying to live, when the pain can all be gone  
We've only seen the future the voice in my head is leaving me here back home_**

_The final flashback shows Damaja standing on the edge of the boat, a young girl about the same age as him standing next to him. This was his foster father's daughter. Whom has gotten very close to Damaja lately. "We're almost there D. I can't wait." She embraced him in a hug, holding him close. "Me neither Cloe." Smiling softly, he kept hold of her as they neared the island._

**_I will lose my mind, make it real this time,  
To leave it all behind, I won't cry wolf  
Show me a sign, planets will align,  
I'm gonna blow my mind, I won't cry wolf_**

_Damaja stood in front of a guy behind a table. Looking down at him, the older male simply said. "Obelisk Blue." Damaja was handed a blue blazer and some papers. Cloe behind him, was given the same blazer and papers, being told the same thing.._

A/N. Well the first chapter is a bit small. But the second will be longer. Promise. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters get out. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"Welcome to Duelist Academy my wonderful Obelisk Blue students." A femine man at the front of the class said. "My name is Doctor Crowler. I will be your dorm leader as long as you're here. You will do as I say. You all are better than anyone else in this school and don't forget it. But of course, I am better." Crowler said, smirking. "A bit full of himself isn't he?" Someone said. A lot of gasping and confused talking was heard after hearing this guy say this. "Excuse me, you, first year. Stand up and give your name." Crowler said, not excatly happy now. "You've done and pissed him off D." A girl next to him said. Standing up, a slight scar on his right cheek, flowing red hair down to the small of his back, cold green eyes...Damaja. "Damaja Onalie. But I'm sure you knew that...sir." He said, snapping at the teacher. "Listen here you little punk, you will not speak to me in that tone in my classroom. Do you understand me?" Crowler asked, rather angry at this point. "Yes Ma'am." Damaja said with a nod. "Good...WAIT, WHAT?" Crowler yelled out, enciting an uproar of laughter from the other students. "LEAVE MY CLASS NOW!" Crowler once more yelled out. "See D not even the first day and you got in trouble." Cloe said. "YOU, BLUE HAIRED GIRL, YOU LEAVE TOO! I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISRUPTIONS!" Crowler yelled, as Cloe stood, her shoulder length blue hair swaying slightly. Damaja made his way out of the classroom, Cloe following him.

Making it outside, Damaja stood up against a wall, his hand raising up, running his fingers through his hair. At that time, Cloe came up beside him, leaning against the same wall. "You shouldn't have talked back to the teacher D." She said, looking over at him. Damaja reached over, taking her hand. "Let's go for a walk." He said. She smiled, nodding. They began to walk, heading to a wooded section of the island. Damaja leaning against a tree, reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Opening the pack, he pulled one out, handing it to Cloe, taking one out for himself. Placing the cigarette between his lips, he lit it, reaching over, lighting hers as well. Inhaling, he took a hit from the cigarette. "Think we'd get in trouble if we got caught?" Damaja said, exhaling the smoke. "Doubt it. I read the rule book throughly and there wasn't mention of a no smoking rule. Plus not like anybody would find us out here, right?" Cloe said, taking a hit from her cigarette, exhaling the smoke from her nostrils. "Yeah. I hope all the teachers aren't like that fruit Crowler." Damaja said with a smug smirk. "That isn't anyway to talk about a professor at this school." A female voice said from behind them. Both dropping their cigarettes, they spun around almost in sync. "Who are you?" Cloe asked. "The golden child of Obelisk Blue. The self proclaimed goddess of this school, Alexis Rhodes." Damaja said as a matter of factly. "Neither of those titles are right. But yes, I am Alexis Rhodes. You must be the two Professor Crowler sent out of his class. He's looking for you both." She said. "He kicked us out. So we decided to take a little...stroll." Cloe said. "Is that...cigarettes I smell?" Alexis said, sniffing the air. Leaning down, Damaja picked up his cigarette and Cloe's, handing her hers and placing his between his lips. "Yeah...it is." Damaja said, taking a long hit from it. "I'm more than sure that it's against school rule to be doing that but incase it's not. It still isn't a healthy habit." Alexis said. Finishing his cigarette, Damaja nodded to Cloe, looking at Alexis. "As much fun it is talking to you Ms. Rhodes. I must be heading to the infirmry." Damaja said, rubbing at his forehead. "But you don't look sick or injured." Alexis said, looking at him. Drawing his head back, Damaja thrusted his head foward to the closest tree, headbutting it with all of his might. Staggering back, he lifted his head up, looking at Alexis. "Ugh, you were saying?" Damaja said, blood trickling down his face at this point. "This is going to be a long year." Alexis sighed.

"Is your head doing anybetter dear?" The nurse asked Damaja as he layed on the bed, a bandage wrapped around his forehead. "Yeah it's ok now. May I leave, the school wide assembly is going to start soon." Damaja said, actually sounding like he cared. The nurse simply nodded, Damaja getting up from the bed, making his way to the building. Making his way in, he looked around at all of the various students. Making his way through the crowd, he spotted Cloe, walking up behind her. "A bit crowded in here, no?" Damaja said from behind her. "Oh my god, is your head alright?" Cloe asked with a smirk. "Oh yes, it's much better now." He replied, nodding. At that time, Chanceller Sheppard stood up fully at the stage, clearing his throat, gaining attention of every student in the building. "Welcome to a new year here at Duelist Academy. And for those of you new here, I'd like to personally welcome you here. Here at Duelist Academy we not only heighten your dueling skills but we proved physical sports such as Baseball or Soccer or Basketball. We have several school clubs in the school. So I'm sure you'll find something you're interested in. I'm sure you all know how the duel discs are operated but in case not I would like two volunteers to perform a pratice duel." Sheppard said. Nearly every student began raising their arms in the air, Damaja and Cloe two of the ones who didnt. "Hmm, let's choose one of those..not raising their hands. You, with the red hair, please join me up here." Sheppard said with that stupid smile he has. With a grumble, Damaja made his way up to the stage, pulling a grey deck box from his pocket. An attendant handed him a duel disc, him sliding the deck from it's box, sliding it into the holder on the disc. "Now for the next duelist." Sheppard said. His eyes scaling around the many many duelists in the room. "Ah Jaden. Come up here and duel." Sheppard said. Jaden smiling at this, made his way up to the stage, his duel disc already on his wrist. He stood across from Damaja, a silly smile on his face. "Now I want a good clean duel. Let's duel!" Sheppard said.

"You ready to get your game on...what is your name?" Jaden said, rubbing the back of his head. "Damaja." Damaja plainly said, holding the disc on his arm out, the holographic projectors shooting out from each side. Jaden did the same, as a lifepoint count for both guys came up. "Wanna go first Damaja?" Jaden said. Damaja replied with a simple nod, drawing his six cards. Jaden drawing his five.

Damaja: 4000, Six cards in hand.

Jaden:4000, Five cards in hand.

Examining his hand, Damaja smirked. "Well, this will be short Jaden. Too bad too, I wanted to put a show on for these people." He said, smirking confidently. Jaden simply laughed. "First, I'll set a monster and a card. End turn." Damaja said, a face down monster and a card appearing on his side of the field. "Good, my turn!" Jaden said.

Damaja: 4000, Four cards in hand.

Jaden:4000, Six cards in hand.

"Go Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden said, placing the card down on the card slot, a feathered warrior appearing on Jaden's side of the field. "Haha, bad move." Damaja said, his face down card, swinging upwards, revealing itself. "The Hidden Solider trap card allows me to summon a monster of Darkness, level four or lower from my hand. And I've found just the guy...GIANT ORC!" Damaja yelled out, placign the monster card on the slot, a massive creature with grey skin and a giant club in hand appeared on Damaja's side of the field. "Woha, that thing is strong." Jaden said. "Bet your ass it is." Damaja said. "Well...Avian attack his face down monster!" Jaden commanded, Avian swooping in, slashing at the face down card, shattering it, revealing a germ looking thing. A gas like smoke seeped over to Jaden, knocking five hundred of his lifepoints out. "Hah, my Giant Germ, when destroyed in battle, you lose five hundred life, and I get to summon anymore of the same name. I'll bring out..two." Damaja said, two more of the same Germ appearing on Damaja's side of the field. "I'll set this card and end my turn." Jaden said.

Damaja: 4000, Four cards in hand.

Jaden:3500, Four cards in hand.

Drawing the card, a sinister aura could be felt around Damaja, Jaden's happy go lucky expression instantly faded away. "You lose Jaden. I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon." Damaja said, a cyclone appearing on the face down card, shattering it. "My Negate Attack!" Jaden said, sounding a bit worried. "He's bluffing, isn't he Zane?" Alexis said, looking up at the taller man, he simply shook his head. "Now I'll play the magic card...Devil's Sanctuary." Damaja said, basically in a whisper, a weird metallic creature appearing on his side of the field. "Now for this monster, I must sacrifice...three monsters. Luckily for me, the Metal Devil token counts as one. The Germs, two." Damaja said, the two Giant Germs and Metal Devil Token disapearing from his field, the bright and sunny day outside suddenly turned into darkness, dark storm clouds forming in the sky, thunder and lightning, blowing winds. Staring across the field through those seemingly black eyes at Jaden with a sinister smirk upon his face. "Now time for me to summon my great beast...DEVIL'S DREADROOT!" Damaja yelled out, earning a few gasps from experienced members of the audience and a few teachers. A giant abomination of a creature appeared on the field, sending tentacle like things into the chest of Avian and Orc, sapping their energy. "His ability...drains half of the attack points of every monster on the field. But Orc is still strong enough to whipe the field clean of Avain. Which he will do now." Damaja said, the Orc staggering over to Jaden's field, swinging that club, taking Avian's head clean off of his shoulders, earning a few headturns and disgusted groans. "Now Dreadroot has Four Thousand attack points, you have Thirty-five Hundred life points. So when the math is done...so are you. Finish him Dreadroot." Damaja demanded, Dreadroot shooting one of those tentacle like things across the field, smashing it into the chest of Jaden, sending him hurling backwards into the wall, him sliding into a sitting position, the holograms fading away, Damaja lowering his disc.

Damaja: 4000

Jaden:0

Winner: Damaja

Several of the Osiris Red students rushed over to check on Jaden, making sure he was okay. Stepping off of the stage, Sheppard placed a hand on Damaja's shoulder. "There's no way you can have that card, there is only one in existance." Sheppard said with a touch of fear in his voice. "Oh it's real, I won it fair and square. Ask the owner of this school...Seto Kaiba. He presented it to me. Tournament prize, now I must be heading back to my dorm room. "But the orientation isn't over." Sheppard said. "I've seen all I need to." Damaja said, stepping off of the stage, Cloe stopping in front of him, blocking his path. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD'NT USE THAT CARD D!" Cloe yelled out, tears welling up in her eyes. "I lied." Damaja said without a touch of emotion in his voice. Tears streaming down her face. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you use that card. IT HURTS PEOPLE D, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Cloe cried out, everyone watching the scene now. A simple shrug of his shoulders was all the response Damaja provided. "Fine, I'm not going to hang around while you use that card to hurt people. That card does things to you D, can't you see that?" Cloe said, tears running down her face still. "Whatever it takes to win Cloe, don't you remember telling me that?" Damaja replied. "That was then, this is now. Now either get rid of the card or else." Cloe said, attempting to dry her eyes. "I'm not getting rid of this card, forget it." Damaja snapped back, staring into her eyes with a snarl. Drawing her hand back, Cloe slapped him across the face with all of her might, a red mark appearing on his right cheek. "Then I'm leaving. I'm not going to stay here while you're hurting innocent people. You're just like dad." She said, crying once more. Reaching foward, grabbing her shoulder. He shoved her out of the way, exiting the building. The room silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Alone in his room, gazing down at a single card in his hand, Damaja was there. The card...Devil's Dreadroot. "With your help I will finally get the power and respect I rightfully deserve. "This isn't the way to gain power or respect Damaja, you will realize this soon." A mysterious voice said. Damaja looking all around, seeing nothing. "Must be hearing things. No matter, with you Dreadroot, I will be able to defeat everyone in this entire school." Damaja said. "Minus myself of course.." Yet another mysterious voice said, turning around, looking up at a young man in an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Master..." Damaja said..

"How's Jaden Sy?" Alexis asked the blue haired boy, sitting down in a chair in the infirmiry. "The nurse said he will be ok, he just needs rest. He took a pretty hard blow from that thing." Syrus said, sounding upset. "Damn that Damaja guy, why doesn't Sheppard expell him or something?" A husky male said. "Because Damaja was declaired not at fault. They ruled it a duel disc malfunction Chumley." Syrus said. "Malfunction my ass. There's something wrong with that card. When he drew it..it felt really cold in the room. And did you notice how he looked before he drew it compared to after?" Alexis asked. "Yeah I did. It was like...the card changed him." Syrus said. "We've seen weirder things here guys. I wouldn't doubt it." Chumley said, nodding. "It looked like...he was possessed by Dreadroot. Maybe we should ask somebody who knows about that kind of stuff." Alexis said. "Yeah we should, but who?" Syrus asked. "Professor Banner might know." Chumley said. "Ok, I have a plan. You two go talk to Professor Banner about it. And I'll go try to talk some sense into Damaja." Alexis said, getting up from the chair. "No Alexis, that's too dangerous. Nobody knows what he will do if you tried. You can't go alone." Syrus said, looking up at her. "I'm not going to be alone. I'll get Zane to go with me. Just trust me on this. Go talk to Banner. I'll deal with Damaja." Alexis said, leaving the room.

Grabbing onto the doorknob, Alexis pushed foward on the door, entering the room, a tall male, Zane, behind her. "To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit Alexis?" Damaja said, looking out of the window in front of him. "You're not the same guy I saw out in the woods smoking a cigarette with his best friend Damaja. That stupid card is doing something to you." Alexis said, looking at his back. "...This card?" Damaja said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the Devil's Dreadroot, holding it up. "Please get rid of it. It will end up hurting you like it did Jaden." Alexis said. "Is..he ok?" Damaja said, seeming to be struggling slightly. "I knew it, fight it Damaja." Alexis pleaded. "You're far too late my dear. There is nothing to fight. This card has given me power, it will give me respect." Damaja said with a slight chuckle. "Who can respect someone who hurts his opponents in a duel? I know I sure can't and neither can Zane." Alexis said. "Ah Zane..the best this school has to offer. Just the man I wanted to see. I challenge you, the top dog of this school to a duel. Accept it or be considered a coward." Damaja spat. "Zane wou..." Alexis was cut off. "Lead the way." Zane said calmly.

At this point, Alexis, Damaja, Zane, and pretty much the entire school was located inside of the gym, the crowd watching Damaja and Zane stand across from eachother, duel discs on both of their arms. "I'll go first." Zane said, drawing his six cards. "Fine by me. You'll lose none the less." Damaja said, drawing his five. "DUEL!" Both said at the same time.

Damaja: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Zane: 4000 Lifepoints, Six cards in hand.

"I'll start it off by setting three cards." Zane slid three cards into their respective slots. "And I'll end by summoning my Proto Cyber Dragon, in attack mode." Zane said, motioning that he ended. "Ha. what a weak monster. Draw." Damaja said.

Damaja: 4000 Lifepoints, Six cards in hand.

Zane: 4000 Lifepoints, Two cards in hand.

"Hm..those are probably traps...strong traps knowing Zane. I'll just play defensively." Damaja thought to himself. "I'll set a monster in defensive mode and a card face down. Done." Damaja said. "Draw." Zane said.

Damaja: 4000 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

Zane: 4000 Lifepoints, Three cards in hand.

"That's probably a trap. But I need to end this fast before he has the monsters for Dreadroot...Hell with it, I'm ending it." Zane thought to himself, smirking. "You lose Damaja." Zane said with a nod. Damaja simply smirked, motioning for Zane to bring it. "First, you fell for my bluff, no traps worth using. Second, I'll summon another Proto Cyber Dragon. Third, activate my second face down card, Polymerzation, fusing the two Protos and the Cyber Dragon in my hand for...CYBER END DRAGON!" Zane said, earning an uproar of cheers from the crowd. "Fourth, I activate Limiter Removal. Doubling the attack of all Machines on the field, meaning my monster is now Eight Thousand attack. Fifth, you lose. CYBER END DRAGON, DEMOLISH HIM!" Zane commanded with authority. "Good game Zane." Damaja said, lowering his head. The crowd cheering even louder at that. Suddenly the face down card on Damaja's field popped up...Magic Cylinder. Cyber End Dragon's attack was redirected back at Zane, hitting him before he even knew what happend. A smug smirk was the only reaction Damaja produced as he made his exit from the room. The entire room...silent.

"Did you hear? Zane was trashed by that Damaja guy. Completely out of nowhere too. One hit." An Osiris Red student said. "Oh man, that's not good." Syrus said. "This guy is nothing to mess with guys. If he challenges one of us to a duel, deny it. Don't worry about how he threatens you or whatever." Chumley said. "So what did you two find out?" Alexis said. "The thought of Duel Monsters cards possessing people is a likely action. Remember when Jinzo possessed Torry?" Syrus said. "So he is possessed. He tried fighting it earlier, but he failed. Which led to the duel against Zane." Alexis said. "How are you big brother? Did he hurt you?" Syrus said. "More my pride than anything." Zane said plainly. "Something has to be done about him. Sooner or later he'll try to take over. People with power only want more. But I won't let that happen." Alexis said..

_Behold the King, the King of Kings.  
On your knees dog. All hail._

Day after day. Week after Week. Month after Month. Damaja reigned supreme in Duelist Academy. Defeating everyone in his path.

_Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King._

"DEVIL'S DREADROOT, FINISH HIM!" Damaja yelled out in a sadistic laughter. A phrase which had become all too well known in Duelist Academy.

_The King grinned red as he walked from the place,  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face.  
Through the halls and the corridors stinging in blood,  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good.  
The King took his head. Left him broken and dead._

Devil's Dreadroot released yet another of it's tentacle like items, it shooting foward, smashing into the chest of a young Osiris Red student, leaving him laying in a heap on the cold hard floor of the Gym.

_Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King._

Eventually the mear mention of the two words...Damaja or Devil's Dreadroot, sent chills down the spine of the people hearing it. "Is there nobody else brave enough to face me? HAVE YOU ALL TURNED INTO COWARDS?" Damaja daily yelled out, disrespecting the students, but still, one always stepped up..only to get knocked back down.

_The King left none living, none able to tell.  
The King took their heads and he sent them to hell.  
Their screams echoed loud in the place of their death.  
Ripped open they died. With their final breath.  
They hailed to the King, the King of Kings._

Student after student. Even teachers fell to Damaja's might accompanied by Devil's Dreadroot. Duel after Duel, Dreadroot took more and more control of Damaja. His "Master" lurking in the shadows, chuckling. Energy from each of the losses, the fear, feeding him, making him stronger.

_Into the dirt, his will be done.  
Now feel your fear, there can be only one._

_Bow down, bow down, bow down ...  
Bow down, bow down to the ...  
Bow down, bow down to the King ...  
Bow down, bow down, bow down, bow down ..._

Jaden Yuki, Syrus Trusdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Trusdale, Chazz Princeston, Bastion Misawa. They all fell to Damaja and his Dreadroot. Was there anyone left who even stood a chance at beating Damaja and his Dreadroot?

_The King is here, now feel your fear.  
The King of Kings.  
All hail, all hail the King.  
On your knees, on your knees for the King. _

One student left. One student yet to fall to the might of Dreadroot. One student yet to lose. One student untill he completed his goal. One student...Alexis Rhodes.

_The King of Kings, there is only one. _

A/N: The song I used in this Chapter was King of Kings by Motorhead. I do not own the song nor do I have any connection to it. Read and Review, 'tis all I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Leaning against the front door of the school, Damaja stood there, arms crossed around his chest, eyes closed. "Who shall I terrorize today?" He asked with a slight tilt of the head. "She's going to end your reign of terror Damaja. Just wait. You'll see." That same female mysterious voice echoed throughout the empty courtyard, Damaja looking all around, trying to find the source of the strange voice. "Grr. WHO'S THERE?" Damaja yelled out, annoyed.

Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Chumley, Bastion and Alexis sat behind the Osiris Red dorm, looking out upon the ocean. "Grr, how could somebody be so good? He's beaten everyone in Duelist Academy." Chazz said, annoyed. "According to my calculations, you are wrong as usual Chazz." Bastion said in an as a matter of fact tone voice. "Who hasn't this guy beat?" Syrus asked. There was a few minutes of silence, Alexis broke it, speaking up. "Me." She said softly. "He hasn't beaten me yet." She said, confirming it. The others minus Bastion and Zane gasped in shock. "How come he hasn't challenged you yet Lex?" Jaden asked, tilting his head. "Yeah why Alexis?" "I..I don't know." Alexis said softly. "Let's try and keep it that way. For your sake." Jaden said. "I've felt the attack of that thing. It hurts. Bad." Jaden said, a chill going up his spine. "I'm going to go talk to Chancellor Sheppard. You all stay here. I have to do this on my own." Alexis said, getting up, walking in the opposite direction.

"Come in Alexis." Sheppard said from behind his desk. "Chanceller, I'm going to cut right to the point. I am tired of Damaja's reign of terror over this school. I am the only person he has not beaten. I believe in my abilities enough to challenge him." Alexis said bluntly. "As do I. Students are threatening to leave the Academy if something isn't done about him." Sheppard said. "Enough to put the school on the line?" Alexis asked. A moment of silence passed before anyone said a word. "Go to the Gym, I'll inform the entire school...and Damaja to be there for the duel." Sheppard said.

Alexis stood there on the gym floor, Jaden and the gang behind her. "Your deck isn't good enough to even scratch his Alexis and you know it." Chazz yelled at her. "This isn't my usual deck. And never insult my cards again." Alexis snapped back at Chazz. "Now shut up, I need to concetrate." She said. Right as she said that, he stepped into the gym...Damaja. Making his way across the gym, standing across from Alexis with a smirk. "Ahem, quiet students. I have a few stipulations for this duel. That's if Damaja agrees to them." Sheppard said. "Shoot." Damaja said. "If you defeat Alexis well...the Academy is yours for the taking." Sheppard said. "Done." Damaja instantly said, not missing a beat. "BUT, if you lose, you must turn over Devil's Dreadroot to us..to me." Sheppard said. After a moment or two of silence, Damaja spoke. "Deal." "DUEL!" Sheppard, Alexis, and Damaja said at the same time.

"I'll go first if you don...fuck it, I'm going first." Damaja said, drawing six cards. "Fine by me." Alexis said, drawing five.

Damaja: 4000, Six cards in hand.

Alexis: 4000, Five cards in hand.

"First, I'll summon my...Giant Orc to the field." Damaja said, placing it in it's slot, the grey skined orge appearing on his side of the field. "And I'll set three cards face down. That'll be all Alexis." Damaja said, motioning for her to go.

Damaja: 4000, Two cards in hand.

Alexis: 4000, Six cards in hand.

"My move. I'll start it off by playing the magic card..WHITE NIGHT'S FORT!" Alexis yelled, slamming the card down onto it's slot. The crowd gasping, a few whispers heard. "I thought she got rid of those cards Jay." Syrus said. "She kept some in case she needed them, this being the time she needed them." Jaden said. "And what the hell does that do?" Damaja asked. "Neither of us are able to activate traps during the opposing player's turn." Alexis said, Damaja's eyes widening, looking down at his cards in anger. "This doesn't matter, you'll still lose." Damaja said. "You wanna bet? GO CYBER TUTU! When you have monsters on your field stronger than her, she can attack directly." Alexis said. "Pfft, a meager Thousand attack? Ha." Damaja said, laughing. "Well it'll hurt a lot more when I activate this..WHITE VEIL!" Alexis declared, placing the card down in it's slot. "When the equipped monster attacks, all magic or traps on your side of the field are negated, and destroyed. Downside, if she dies, I take lifepoints equal to her attack points. But that won't matter. TuTu, attack him directly!" Alexis yelled out, the small Tutu clad girl rushing foward, smashing into Damaja, making his lifepoints drop one thousand points. His three face down cards destroyed. "I'll set this one card and end." She said.

Damaja: 3000, Three cards in hand.

Alexis: 4000, Two cards in hand.

"Does she actually have a chance against him big brother?" Syrus asked, looking up at Zane. He replied with a nod. "My move. And you're in a world of hurt Alexis. This school will be mine." Damaja said confidently, having completely no clue about what Alexis is up to. "I'll summon the Archfiend Solider in attack position." Damaja said. "Fuck I'm in trouble." Alexis thought to herself. "Now Archfield Solider, attack her dancer." Damaja commanded, as the Solider rushed across the field, pulling a sword from his side, driving it through the little female's stomach, destroying her. "Now you not only take the Nine hundred, but you take another Thousand." Damaja said, smirking. "Ahh damn." Alexis said, feeling the blast. "I end my turn.

Damaja: 3000, Two cards in hand.

Alexis: 2200, Three cards in hand.

"I'll activate the Pot of Greed magic card." Alexis said, drawing two cards from the top of her deck. "Yes, just what I needed. He's done for." Alexis thought to herself. "Get something good?" Damaja asked. "As a matter of fact...I did. Dark Designator!" Alexis declared, earning a uproar of confused questioning. "I declare...DEVIL'S DREADROOT!" Alexis shouted, the entire gym silent, jaws gaping. "Why would she want him to have that in his hand?" Syrus asked. "If she has what I think she does...Damaja's best card is hers." Zane said. "Ahahahaha. Alright. It goes to my hand. Thanks." Damaja said, chuckling. "I'll be getting the last laugh Damaja." Alexis said. "Continue." Damaja said. "First I'll set two face down cards. And then I'll activate the magic card...EXCHANGE!" Alexis yelled out. That was the defining moment in the duel, the one moment that will constantly stick in the depths of people's minds. "Since I don't have a hand, you don't get anything. While me, I don't even need to look at your hand because I know what I want. Devil's Dreadroot." Alexis calmly said. "N..no. I will not give it to you." Damaja said. "If you disobey the effect of a card you will be disqualified, losing Dreadroot anyway." Sheppard said. "Fine...take it. But I'll be expecting it back when I win." Damaja said, flinging the card to her. Sliding the card in her hand, Alexis smirked, already feeling the possessive powers of the card. "N..no I will not let you take me over. I'll activate...Blood for a Draw!" Alexis yelled out, a card flipping up. "I must discard a card from my hand, but it allows me to draw a card. It all lays on this draw Damaja." Alexis said, throwing the Dreadroot over to him, he placing it in his graveyard. Closing her eyes, Alexis concentrated, pulling the top card off of her deck. This duel is just about over Damaja. Sacrifice Icicle." She said calmly, the card flipping up, a giant icicle appearing on Alexis' field. "Is that...supposed to scare me?" Damaja asked. "No..it's supposed to help me win. Watch and learn. It counts as two sacrifices at the cost of that monster zone for the rest of this duel." She said. "And now for the card I drew. I'll sacrifice my Icicle for..." Alexis closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "THE BLUE-ICE WHITE NIGHT'S DRAGON!" Alexis yelled out, the entire crowd looking stupified. "What is that card Big Brother?" Syrus asked, looking up at Zane. "Just watch." Zane said. "Not only is it packing a massive Three Thousand attack. But Magics and Traps can not target him. Plus I can destroy one magic or trap on my field to make you attack it. Now Blue-Ice, DESTROY HIS SOLIDER!" Alexis commanded, the giant dragon drawing his head back, seemingly drawing an icy energy into his mouth, blasting it foward at the Solider, sending it crashing to the ground, encased in a block of ice, eventually blowing up. Damaja flew to the ground from the impact, losing a total of Eleven Hundred life points. "I end my turn." Alexis said, the crowd cheering loudly.

Damaja: 1900, Four cards in hand.

Alexis: 2200, Zero cards in hand.

Damaja drew, looking down at the card he drew. "Mother's card. " Damaja whispered. "USE IT YOU FOOL, DESTROY HER AND WIN CONTROL OF THIS SCHOOL!" A voice inside of Damaja's head screamed at him. "NO!" Damaja screamed out. "SHE GAVE ME THIS CARD BEFORE SHE DIED, I WILL NOT USE IT TO HURT PEOPLE! I END MY TURN, ALEXIS FINISH ME PLEASE!" Damaja screamed out, the entire crowd silent. Dropping to his knees, Damaja looked to be in dire pain. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, I WILL NOT HURT ANYMORE PEOPLE FOR YOU!" Damaja said. "YOU FOOL, YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME! I HAVE CONTROL OVER YOU! I AM YOUR MASTER!" The voice said, Damaja said. "Damaja is no more. I now completely control him. You don't have the nerve to finish this girl!" Damaja spat.

Damaja: 1900, Four cards in hand.

Alexis: 2200, One card in hand.

"Oh..but I do." Alexis said. "Damaja probably sacrificed his life to protect this school. YOU ARE EVIL, TAKING CONTROL OF THAT POOR GUY, MAKING HIM DO YOUR DIRTY WORK! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY, NOW YOU LOSE!" Alexis cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. "Now I summon the monster that will end this duel. ILLUSION ICE STATUE!" Alexis cried out, tears pouring down her face. A giant ice statue appeared on the field, taking shape of the Blue-Ice Dragon. "Think of this as a Copy-Cat for monsters on my field. Ice Statue...DESTROY HIS ORC!" The statue launced a giant icicle, impaling the orc, destroying it. "Now...I WILL END THIS NIGHTMARE. BLUE-ICE WHITE NIGHT'S DRAGON! FINISH HIM!" Alexis yelled out, as the Dragon launched it's final attack...upon Damaja's body. "You may have beaten me this time girl. This vessel is of no use to me. But I guarentee I will be back." Damaja said, being nailed with the attack, falling to the floor, out cold.

Damaja: 0, Four cards in hand.

Alexis: 2200, Zero cards in hand.

Winner: Alexis Rhodes!

As the holograms faded, Alexis ran up to the motionless body of Damaja, pulling it up slightly, holding onto it. "Please don't die Damaja. Please." Alexis said, crying. A slight coughing noise came from Damaja's mouth. "It'll take more than that to put me down Alexis." Damaja weakily said. "Damaja!" Alexis yelled out, smiling slightly. "So you do care about me, eh?" Damaja said, a smirk upon his face. "You tell me." Alexis said, leaning down, pressing her lips against his gently, pulling back, she smirked. "Wow." Damaja said. "HEY WAIT, WHERE IS DREADROOT?" Damaja asked fearfully. "It's in your graveyard on the disc." Alexis comfortly said, Damaja ripping the disc from his arm, throwing it to the side. "Destroy it and the deck. All of it. The disc too." Damaja said, looking really scared. "Are you sure, about the deck?" Alexis asked. "Yes, I want nothing to do with that deck." Damaja said. At that time, Damaja fell to the side, out cold. "Get him to the infirmiry." Sheppard said, patting Alexis on the back. "You just saved the lives of thousands of kids Alexis. How do you feel?" Sheppard asked. "I feel like doing this." Alexis walked over to the discarded duel disc, pulling out the graveyard, shuffling through it, removing the Devil's Dreadroot card. Instantly she began tearing it apart, eventually it was in hundreds of pieces, her throwing it onto the floor. Removing the deck, she handed it to Sheppard. "Have it burned if you would Chancellor." Alexis said. "As for me, I need to get to the infirmiry." Alexis said, leaving the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't do these very often, but I may start now. I would like to thank both Thomas Drovin and Ryouluver03 for both of your reviews. I hope you both will continue to read and review. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Five.

Six months have passed since the duel, Damaja versus Alexis. Most of the students have forgotten about the whole ordeal. Damaja and Alexis, havn't. It would seem that the nightmare is over...but what of Damaja's "Master"?

"In the Egyptian past, there was mention of three Gods, Wicked Gods made to counteract the Egyptian gods. Now we all know who the Egyptian gods are. Can anyone tell me their names and effects given to them in Duel Monsters?" Crowler asked. Alexis raising her arm into the air. "Ms. Rhodes." Crowler said.

"Saint Dragon, God of Osiris. The God of Obelisk. And the Sun God Dragon, Ra. They're effects are as followed. Osiris had the ability to gain a Thousand points for every card in the controller's hand. Whenever an opponent summons a monster, Osiris' second mouth opens up, sapping it of Two Thousand attack points, if the monster's attack happens to hit zero or below, it dies. Obelisk had the ability to sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field, in order to destroy every monster on your opponents side of the field, dealing Four Thousand damage to the opponent. Ra had the ability in that the controller could pay One Thousand lifepoints in order to destroy all of the opponents monsters. Also he had the ability to sacrifice a monster on your side of the field in order to build it's strength equal to the monster's attack. Also you could pay all of your lifepoints except one to strengthen Ra. You must sacrifice three monsters in order to summon any of these. They can not be affected by Magics or Traps while on the field, if ressurected by means of a reviving card, they are brought back for one turn. When you sacrifice the three for Ra, their attack points are added together, giving their strength to him." Alexis said, not missing a beat.

"Right as always Ms. Rhodes. Now would you care to name the three duelists who possessed these beasts?" Crowler asked.

"Yugi Moto currently has possession of all three. During the Battle City Tournament, Yugi Moto had Osiris, Seto Kaiba had Obelisk, Malik Ishtar had Ra." Alexis said, nodding.

"Great job Ms. Rhodes." Crowler said. "Now as I was saying, there were three Wicked Gods created to counteract the amazing power of the Egyptian gods, does anyone know the names of the three?" Crowler asked. At that question, Damaja felt his heart sink. After a few moments of silence, Damaja raised his name. "Mr. Onalie." Crowler said.

"Their names were.." Damaja sighed, fighting back the memories. "Devil Avatar. One was unknown, but it was believed that it was a creature by the name of Reshef, much like the ritual creature we have now." Damaja said.

"Good job Mr. Onalie, but you missed one. One I'm sure you're all too familiar with." Crowler spat.

"D..D..Devil's Dreadroot." Damaja said, cringing heavily, slinking back in his seat.

"Correct Mr. Onalie." Crowler said. "What's wrong my boy? You're looking a bit flush." Crowler said with a smirk.

"Leave him alone Crowler. That wasn't his fault. Pretty much everyone else has forgotten it or gotten over it. Why can't you?" Alexis demanded.

Crowler, a bit taken back by this, was shaken, pulling himself together he moved on.

"Not once have I dueled since I lost to Alexis. Do I even still have the ability to duel? Was all of my skill and ability strictly because of that card? No it can't be. I control my abilities, nothing else." Damaja whispered. Raising his hand into the air.

"Mr Onalie, how may I help you?" Crowler asked.

"May I step outside please? I'm feeling a bit faint." Damaja requested.

"Wouldn't it be better if you were to go to the Infirmiry?" Crowler asked.

"N..No, I just need some air, that's all." Damaja said, nodding.

"Go ahead. Oh and Ms. Rhodes, since you seem so concerned about him, go with him." Crowler demanded.

Getting up from their chairs, Damaja made his way out of the classroom in a hurry, followed by Alexis. Finally making it outside, Damaja leaned against a wall, sliding down upon the concrete step in a sitting position. "Why did he do that?" Damaja asked?

Alexis sighed heavily. "Crowler is like that. He tends to find one moment that targets a certain student. And he uses it against you over and over again. Never letting go of it. And besides, it's in the past. You have nothing to worry about. There is no more Devil's Dreadroot." Alexis said.

"You're right. And I have no deck as well. So there's no point in me even staying here." Damaja said, reaching into his right hand pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out, placing it between his lips. Pulling out a lighter, he struck it, lighting the tip of it, taking a big hit from it, exhaling the smoke.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health. Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you." Alexis said with a smile, pulling out a green deck box, handing it to Damaja with a smile.

Being handed the deckbox, he placed his cigarette to the side, opening it up. He began shuffling through the deck, smiling slightly, placing it in his pocket. Leaning foward, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, hugging her. "Thank you." Damaja said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do." Alexis smiled, holding him.

"I hate to end this loving moment, but I need to go see Chancellor Sheppard...About leaving Obelisk Blue." Damaja said with a sigh. "I can't be under the instruction of Crowler anymore." Damaja said.

"Then..I'll go with you. I'll switch dorms too." Alexis said, not letting go of him.

"No, I wouldn't want you to trade your class for me." Damaja said, shaking his head.

"When someone cares about someone else. They are willing to make sacrifices to be with them. And that's what I'm going to do. End of story." Alexis said with a perky smile. Damaja simply smirked.

"There's no changing your mind is there?" Damaja asked. Alexis mearly shook her head back and forth. Smirking, Damaja got up, extending his hand to her, she taking it, pulling herself up. They walked in the direction of Sheppard's office.

"Damaja, Alexis, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sheppard said with a tilt of the head.

"I'd like to transfer dorms. I can not be under th instruction of Crowler anymore Chancellor." Damaja said.

"And if he does, then I want to, too." Alexis said, nodding.

"Hmm. Why do you wish to switch dorms Damaja?" Sheppard asked.

"Professor Crowler will not let me forget Devil's Dreadroot. I along with nearly the entire school have put it in the past. Crowler is the only one still using it against me." Damaja said in anger.

"Ok. Here's what I'm going to do. I will arrange a duel against a mystery opponent for you. If you win, then I'll allow you to switch dorms, Alexis will go with you. How does that sound?" Sheppard asked.

"Agreed. Thank you sir." Damaja said.

As the two left the room, Sheppard picked up the phone next to him, dialing a number. "Yes, it's me. Can you come here in say...an hour for a duel? Ok thanks. Bye." Sheppard said into the phone, hanging it up.

A rather good crowd of people were located in the gym, looking down at the floor, watching Damaja stand there with his duel disc on his arm, awaiting the opponent. "You got this Damaja, no need to worry." Alexis said

"Thanks. I just hope I can win. I didn't even have anytime to prepare, hell how can I prepare against an opponent I don't even know?" Damaja asked.

"I believe in you Damaja." Alexis said.

"Yeah so do we!" A voice said, Damaja spinning around, looking on as Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion came up. "We all believe in you Damaja. You can do it." Jaden said.

"Thanks...thanks a lot guys." Damaja said with a smile.

"Now Damaja, you do understand the terms of this duel. If you win, you will be permitted to join either Ra Yellow or Osiris Red. Along with Ms. Rhodes of course. But if you lose, you will be staying in Obelisk Blue, understood?" Sheppard asked Damaja.

"Yes sir, I do understand clearly. Now where is my opponent?" Damaja asked.

"He should be arriving any second now." Sheppard said.

Seeminly on cue, the gym doors swung open, revealing a tall man, long purpleish trench coat, black slacks and a black shirt under it, styled hair, cold blue eyes. This could be only one man...Seto Kaiba.

Damaja felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Fuck." He simply said.


	6. Chapter 6 Part One

A/n: I'd like to thank Titan for his review, I apologize for the lack of detail and length of the duels, I will continue to improve upon that. I will make this one as detailed and as good as I am able. Enjoy.

Chapter Six:

"HEY, that's not fair!" Alexis yelled out as Kaiba mearly smirked.

"If the boy wishes to switch dorms, then he must defeat me." Kaiba responded.

Damaja completely silent up until now, spoke up. "But Mr. Kaiba sir, Crowler won't give it up about the past. He constantly holds it over my head. AND I'M TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT IT!" Damaja yelled out.

"Then beat me." Kaiba simply said, lifting his duel disc up with a smirk.

"Wait a minute." Alexis said, walking up to Damaja. Leaning up to his ear, she whispered. "Good luck." She said, as she slipped a card into his deck with a smirk. "I believe in you Damaja, beat him." Alexis said.

Damaja nodded, smiling. "Let's duel Kaiba." Damaja said, raising his disc.

"DUEL!" Both men yelled at the same time.

"I'll go first." Kaiba demanded.

Seto Kaiba: 4000, Six cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Five cards in hand.

"Hmmph. I'll set two cards and summon my X-Head Cannon to the field in attack position." Kaiba declared, two face down cards materalizing in front of him, a blue and yellow colored machine with two cannons upon it's shoulders and a giant spikeball underneith it appearing as well. "Let's see what you're capable of boy." Kaiba said. "End turn." He said with a nod.

Seto Kaiba: 4000, Three cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Six cards in hand.

"My move!" Damaja said, examining his hand. "I'll summon the Cyber Harpei in attack mode!" Damaja declared, placign the card down on it's slot, a Harpie Lady donned in Cyber Armor and a glowing whip in hand appeared on the field, ready to attack. "Since they are both the same strength, I'll have to make her stronger. ARROW CLAW!" Damaja exclaimed, sliding the card into it's slot, a long silver claw appearing on the left arm of the Cyber Harpie, increasing her attack value by 300, making her a total of 2100 attack. "My Arrow Claw raises a Harpie Lady's attack by Three Hundred. And when this Cyber Harpie leaves the field, the Claw automatically equips to another Harpie Lady. Now Cyber Harpie, attack X-Head Cannon! Dive bomb slash!" Damaja demanded as the Harpie took flight, soaring through the air, as she zoomed across the air, flying down towards the X-Head Cannon, slashing across it with the Silver Claw, shattering it. Staggering back from this, Kaiba sneared, shaking his head. "I'll set this card and end my turn." Damaja said.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Three cards in hand.

"Too bad. I would've liked to received a challenge before I summoned it." Kaiba snapped. "I'll activate one of my face down cards, Monster Reborn!" Kaiba declared, the X-Head Cannon materalizing back on the field as if it wasn't ever bothered. "Now I'll activate the second, Cost Down!" Kaiba said, a lot of people gasping at this, Damaja looking really worried. "I'll discard my Pitch Dark Dragon to the graveyard and now all monsters in my hand are downgraded by two levels. Meaning I only need one sacrifice for this. Tribute X-Head Cannon." Kaiba ordered, the blue and yellow machine vanishing, a bright burst of white light envloped the arena. "TO SUMMON MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kaiba yelled out, the magestic blue skinned dragon materalizing in front of him with a hellacious roar.

"No way! Damaja can't compete with a monster like that, his Harpie will be torn to shreds." Syrus declared.

"I don't like to do this, but I agree with the runt. Damaja doesn't stand a chance against Kaiba, we all know it." Chazz said confidently.

"Shut up Chazz. I believe in him. He can do it." Alexis said softly.

"I'm with her. Anything can happen if you truly want it or try for it." Jaden responded.

Sweat now dripping off of his brow, Damaja stared off against the great beast, not flinching a bit. "Bring your best Kaiba." Damaja said with a nod. The crowd gasping at his confidence.

"You asked for it. BLUE-EYES DESTROY HIS PATHETIC HARPIE, WHITE LIGHTNING!" Kaiba demanded, the magestic dragon tilting his head back, a ball of energy growing in his mouth. Thrusting his head foward, the Dragon launched the attack, it inching closer and closer to Cyber Harpie, as it got into a defensive position, a explosiong caused from the attack.

"What happened?" Alexis yelled out, confused.

"Wait for the smoke to clear Alexis, things become more clear when it does." Zane responded.

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared, Cyber Harpie was completely unharmed. But as a change of pace, there was three cloaked Mages in front of her, who took the attack, they vanished into the air.

"Bah, you had a trap." Kaiba said.

"Not just any trap, Waboku as a matter of fact." Damaja said with a smirk.

"So be it. I end my turn. You may have saved your Harpie once, but you won't do it again.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Two cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Four cards in hand.

"Draw!" Damaja declared, sliding the top card from his deck, instantly sliding it into it's slot, not missing a beat. "Pot of Greed!" He yelled out, a green pot with a sneer, yellow teeth showing proudly, materalized upon the field, glowing. Damaja slid the top two cards from his deck, into his hand. "I'll set three cards." Damaja said, the three cards materalizing in front of him. "Now I'll play the magic card...TREASURE OF HEAVEN!" Damaja declared, golden coins showering down from the ceiling. "Both of us draw until we hold Six cards. You can thank me later." Damaja said with a nod, drawing his four cards, Kaiba drawing four as well. "Now I'll activate the magic card, Ten-Thousand Reflections! Which allows me to summon..." Damaja said, as the card materalized on the field, Cyber Harpie looking into it. Three Harpie Ladies materalized upon the field, each with different hair color and style." THE HARPIE LADY TRIPLETS!" Damaja yelled out.

"Ha! All of that for a monster who's even weaker than your Cyber Harpie? Pathetic." Kaiba spat.

"How about I just play this field card?" Damaja asked, not waiting for a response, he slid the card into the Field slot, the gym slowly fading into a field with a bright sky, an eagle soaring around the sky. "The Raising Air Current boosts all of my Wind monsters by Five Hundred attack. Making Cyber Harpie Twenty-Eight Hundred, and my Triplets Twenty-Four Fifty." Damaja said with a nod. "End turn." He said.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Seven cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Four cards in hand.

"Zane, do you think Damaja stands a chance against Kaiba?" Jaden asked the older man.

"It's not my place to decide that. Just watch the duel." Zane responded.

"Come on Damaja, you can do it." Alexis said.

"My move. I'll activate the Ritual Magic, White Dragon Ritual!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I'll discard my...second Blue-Eyes from my hand. Which allows me to summon the Paladin of White Dragon to the field. But that's not all." Kaiba said, what seemed to be a baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon appearing on it, A paladin decked out in white and gold armor riding it. "I'll use it's ability to Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck! COME FORTH MY GREAT BEAST!" Kaiba yelled out, the Paladin vanishing, yet again the white light envloped the gym, signaling the arrival of that blue skinned, magestic dragon, it standing beside it's brethern.

"Oh no. Now he has to deal with two of them?" Alexis asked.

Breathing much heavier than before, Damaja started to get worried. "I have this turn covered, but what am I going to do when I run out of defending traps?" Damaja asked himself

"Just believe in yourself and the Heart of the Cards will guide you. My old mistress had given up. A young boy and his friends aided her. And she began to believe in herself. That's all you need to do Damaja" That same mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Damaja softly asked, making sure nobody heard him at the risk of them questioning his sanity. Appearing before him was a kind of translucent Harpie's Brother. His eyes widening, Damaja looked around, wondering if anyone else sees him.

"Only those who believe can see me. If you are to beat Kaiba, you need to believe in yourself AND that deck. Understood?" He asked.

Damaja replied with a nod, as the Harpie's Brother elevated himself off of the ground, landing beside Damaja. "I can do this. YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME KAIBA!" Damaja yelled out.

"Ha! I'm having too much fun with this to end it just now. So I'll settle with destroying your Harpies. My Dragons, attack his pathetic Harpies. WHITE LIGHTNING!" Kaiba declared, both Dragons rearing their heads back, charging energy. The second they launched their attacks, once more Damaja activated the Waboku trap card, the three robed Mages appearing in front of his Harpies. "Bah. You are starting to annoy me boy." Kaiba spat with venom in his voice.

"The name's Damaja. And I could care less if you're annoyed. I'm annoyed by you. You instantly come in here, thinking you are better than everyone of us. WELL I'M GOING TO PROVE YOU WRONG!" Damaja yelled out, the crowd cheering loudly.

Kaiba mearly smirked, shaking his head. "I end my turn. But be warned. You will lose. It's only a matter of time." Kaiba said.

Closing eyes eyes, Damaja slid the top card from his deck. "Heart of the cards...please." Damaja said.

"Not another one of those who believe in those Fairy Tells. You're worse than that bleeding heart Yugi." Kaiba snarled.

"Hm. You want to see a real Dragon Kaiba?" Damaja asked with a smirk.

"You dare to challenge me in a battle of Dragons?" Kaiba asked.

"It's not a challenge, it's a victory." Damaja said.

Knowing what he drew, Alexis simply smirked, nodding her head. "Use it well." She whispered.

"KAIBA, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR EQUAL! I'll sacrifice my Cyber Harpie and Triplets..." Damaja said, the four winged beasts vanishing into the sky. "AND I'LL SUMMON THE...BLUE-ICE WHITE NIGHT'S DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!" Damaja yelled out, the entire crowd, including Kaiba gasping.

"How did you get that?" Kaiba asked, shocked.

"A friend is letting me use it to beat you. A good friend." Damaja said with a smile.

"A good friend is letting you keep it." Alexis said aloud, correcting Damaja.

Damaja slid the card upon it's slot, the equally magestic blue ice-like dragon appearing on Damaja's field with a roar. "Since all Three are equal attack. I end my turn." Damaja said with a nod.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Three cards in hand.

Drawing the top card from his deck, Kaiba smirked. "You lose Damaja. I'll activate Silent Dead in order to revive the Blue-Eyes I have in my graveyard." Kaiba said calmly, as the magestic blue skinned Dragon materalized on his field, next to the other two. "Now, I'll activate...POLYMERZATION!" Kaiba yelled out.

"Oh no." Alexis said.

"He's done for." Chazz said.

"..Fuck." Damaja said, his heart sinking into his stomach once more.

The three Blue-Eyes soared into the sky, flying in a circle, molding together. A brillant rush of bright light envloped the gym, people turning their heads to shade their eyes from the brightness. By time the light had subsided, there stood Fourty-Five Hundred attack points worth of Dragon. All three heads roaring out in anger. "THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba yelled out. "Do you really think you have a chance now Damaja?" Kaiba asked.


	7. Chapter 6 Part Two

A/N: The conclusion. Enjoy.

Chapter Six Part Two.

"THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba yelled out. "Do you really think you have a chance now Damaja?" Kaiba asked.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Three cards in hand.

Dropping to his knees, Damaja held his head in his hands. "There's no way in hell I can defeat that. I might as well just give up now." Damaja said in his head.

"Pathetic. I chose you as my partner? You've gotta be kidding me." Harpie's Brother said, shaking his head in disapointment. "Just listen to all of your friends cheering you on, encouraging you. They believe in you, why can't you believe in you?" Harpie's Brother snapped.

"It's not that easy. I've been trying my best so far and it's...it's like he's been toying with me." Damaja pleaded in his head.

"Seto Kaiba is one of the most ruthless duelists ever. Less than a handful of people have beaten him. But they had what it takes. Do you know what is needed to defeat him?" Harpie's Brother asked.

"Wh..What?" Damaja asked?

"One, you need to be able to stand up to his intimidation tactics. Two, you need to be able to believe in yourself and your deck. Trust in it and yourself. Nobody will be able to defeat you. I promise. NOW GET UP AND SHOW KAIBA WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!" Harpie's Brother yelled.

"Giving up so soon boy?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"This duel has just begun Kaiba." Damaja rose to his feet, a new look of confidence upon his face.

"We'll see. BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, NEUTRON BLAST AT HIS DRAGON!" Kaiba demanded as instantly a totem pole looking statue appeared on the field, screaching a horrible sound. Everyone watching, cowering down, covering their ears.

"Command Silencer negates your attack plus allows me to draw a card." Damaja said, drawing the top card off of his deck, gasping at it.

"Hmmph, I end my turn." Kaiba spat.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Five cards in hand.

"I'll need a couple more cards for this combo to work." Damaja said to himself. "For now I'll set a card and activate the Swords of Revealing Light!" Damaja declared, three bright, shining swords rained from the sky, forming a barrier around Kaiba's field. "I'm sure I don't need to explain what it does." Damaja spat, motioning to Kaiba that he ended his turn.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000, Three cards in hand.

As Kaiba drew his card, he simply smirked. "This duel's over. Mystical Space Typhoon." Kaiba smirked.

Before Damaja could even register the activation, the giant Typhoon swept away the swords guarding Kaiba's field. "Fuck, I needed that. No worries tho." Damaja said, starting to get really focused.

"Hmmph. BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, DESTROY HIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DRAGON!" Kaiba demanded as the Three Headed Dragon unleashed three sepperate White Lightnings, combining them as they crashed into the Blue-Ice Dragon, shattering it into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry Alexis." Damaja said, lowering his head. Kaiba's words finally registering in his head at this point. "PATHETIC EXCUSE? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING BAD ABOUT SOMEONE ELSES CARD? WELL? ANSWER ME!" Damaja yelled.

Kaiba mearly slid a face down card in it's slot, ending his turn. "I am Seto Kaiba. I can do whatever I want." Kaiba spat.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 2500, Four cards in hand.

"Fuck this is my last one. I need it to protect me this turn or I'm done." Damaja said to himself. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Damaja said with a nod.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 2500, Three cards in hand.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate. End this. I'm getting bored. NEUTRON BLAST!" Kaiba shouted, the Dragon launching it's attack. Much to Kaiba's dismay and Alexis' enjoyment, Damaja's third and final Waboku card appeared on the field, taking the blast for him. "BAH! I end my turn." Kaiba spat.

Seto Kaiba: 3700, Six cards in hand

Damaja Onalie: 2500, Four cards in hand.

Damaja drew his card, looking down at it, he felt warm inside, protected even. With a smirk, he placed the card in it's slot. "Angel's Gift." Damaja said, as an Angel materalized behind him, embracing him from behind. "Thank you mother." Damaja whispered, drawing three cards. "I'll discard Harpie Lady 1 and Harpie Girl." Damaja said, sliding the two into the graveyard. "Looking at the card he saved from the discarding, Damaja looked directly across the dueling ring, directly into Kaiba's eyes. "You lose." Damaja said with a nod. Gasps and muttering was heard by several people.

"Is he bluffing Jay?" Syrus asked.

"I doubt it. But if he isn't he must've pulled one heck of a card." Jaden said.

"If it's what I think it is. Damaja has this won." Alexis said.

Not even paying attention to Damaja's threats, Kaiba mearly smirked. "Do your worst." He spat.

"Gladly. First I'll activate the trap card, Hysteric Party!" Damaja declared, activating the card, it flipping up. "It allows me to revive as many Harpies from my graveyard as I have. But I have to discard a card. Harpie's Baby Pet Dragon." Damaja said, sliding the card into the graveyard, Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady 1 materalizing on the field in front of him, ready to attack. "Now for the final card to end this duel...HARPIE LADY'S PHOENIX FORMATION!" Damaja yelled out, the entire audience cheering.

"No...NO!" Kaiba yelled out.

"Oh yes Kaiba. I must have more than One Harpie on the field, which I do. But when I do. I am allowed to destroy one monster on your field, making YOU lose lifepoints equal to it's attack. And I'm sure you know which monster." Damaja said, pointing to Blue-Eyes. "YOUR ULTIMATE DRAGON! NOW HARPIES, FINISH THIS DUEL!" Damaja demanded, both Harpies flying into the air, merging together, producing a giant flaming Pheonix in the air. The Phoenix soaring down, making direct contact with the Dragon...destroying it. Kaiba fell back from the impact, looking foward in utter shock.

Seto Kaiba: 0.

Damaja Onalie: 2500.

Winner: Damaja Onalie!

Damaja stood there in shock, not even believeing it himself. When it finally came to him that he just won, he threw his arm up in victory, cheering out. Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion all stormed down from the bleachers, joining Damaja on the floor. Alexis pulling him into a tight hug. "I knew you could do it." Alexis said.

"We all did bro. Great job." Jaden said.

"How did you do that?" Syrus asked.

"He played his cards nstead of simply using them." Zane said with his normal expression upon his face.

"Thank you all for supporting me. I could'nt have done it without you. And thank you most of all Alexis, for the Dragon. Do you want it back?" Damaja asked.

Alexis simply shook her head, smiling. "It's yours now." She said with a nod.

"Where did Kaiba go?" Jaden asked with a tilt of the head.

"Probably left in embarassment. Haha!" Chumley said, causing everyone minus Zane and Chazz of course, to laugh. At that time, Chanceller Sheppard came up to the group, a big smile on his face. "Congrats Damaja. I knew you could do it. Now for the dorm switching deal. What dorm would you two like to enter?" Sheppard asked.

"Osiris Red." Both Alexis and Damaja said at the same time. "And if we are to go higher, we will earn it just like everyone else." Alexis said.

Sheppard nodded, calling an assistant over, telling him that he would need two Osiris uniforms. "Done. And again, great job." Sheppard said, patting Damaja on the back.

"So what's next for us all?" Damaja asked with a smirk.

"Sky's the limit." Alexis said.

They all laughed, celebrating Damaja's win still. They were so happy-go-lucky. Little did they know. Damaja's old "Master" wasn't excatly pleased at the destruction of the Devil's Dreadroot. Even littler did they know that that excat man was on a ship, on the way to Duelist Academy to excat his revenge against them. The good guys never get a break.

"We're almost there Sir." A cloaked man said to a guy standing in front of him, his back turned to him.

"Good. I will show Damaja what a mistake he made by destroying that card. Assemble the others. Failure is not an option." The mysterious man said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Ryou." The cloaked man said.


	8. Chapter Seven

Enjoy.

Chapter Seven:

Laying in a bunk bed on the top bunk, the rising sun began to peek through the windows, glaring onto his face, stirring him from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he began to rub them a bit, sititng up in his bunk. "Mmm?" Damaja said, eyes half closed. Looking down at the floor, Damaja saw Jaden and Syrus sitting there, nearing the end of their duel.

"And I'll activate my Skyscraper Field card." Jaden said. "Now Flame Wingman attacks Steam-Gyroid and that's game." Jaden said with a smile. "You're getting better Sy." He said.

"I guess. But I'm still not able to beat you." Syrus said.

"You should'nt worry about who you can beat Syrus. What matters is that you have fun." Damaja said, turning around, getting up to a sitting position, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bunk, rubbing his forehead a bit.

"Hi Damaja, we didn't wake you, did we?" Syrus asked, looking up.

Shaking his head slightly, he produced a smile. "Nah, the sun did." Damaja replied. "Where's everyone else at?" Damaja asked.

"Sleeping, it's only about Six A.M." Syrus said.

"Ugh." Damaja moaned. "I'm going for a walk. " He said, sliding off of the bunk, walking to the closet, pulling out a red jacket, sliding it on. Making his way to the door, he opened it, walking out. The cool morning air hit him in the face, relaxing him greatly. Making his way around to the back of the dorm, he propped himself upon the railing, letting his legs dangle over the side, looking out to the ocean. "It's..quiet." Damaja said.

"Maybe because everyone else is still in bed?" Harpie's Brother who recently appeared next to him said.

"No..It's not that. Look at the ocean, it's completely...still." Damaja said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Who're you talking to?" Syrus asked from behind him. Damaja looked around quickly.

"Um..nobody." Damaja said with a nod.

"He was talking to his partner Syrus." Jaden said with a smile. "He has one like me. I have Winged Kuriboh and he has..Harpie's Brother wasn't it?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah..you could say that. And wait, how can you see him?" Damaja asked.

"I saw him in your duel with Kaiba." Jaden said. "Sometimes they are great helps during duels. For confidence and stuff." Jaden said.

"Yeah if not for him, I would've never gotten off of the floor when Kaiba summoned his Ultimate Dragon." Damaja said with a sigh. "Oh, thanks for that." Damaja looked over to his partner, nodding.

"No problem. That is what I'm here for." Harpie's Brother said.

"Sooooo, have you asked Alexis to the dance yet?" Syrus said in a sing-song voice.

"Shit, I forgot all about that. When is it?" Damaja asked.

"Tommorow. Better ask her. Or we could ask her for you." Syrus said, seeing Alexis behind Damaja.

"No, I'll ask her myself." Damaja said.

"Ask me what?" Alexis said, causing Damaja to nearly lose his balance on the rail.

"Hey, I didn't see you there." Damaja said nervously.

"Hi." Alexis said with a laugh. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Alexis said, curious.

"Umm." Damaja said nervously. "There's this..dance tommorow, it'll probably be lame. But I was wondering if you..wanted to go with me?" Damaja asked, closing his eyes slightly.

"Of course I will." Alexis said with a smile.

Hopping off of the banister, Damaja wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up with a smile. Putting her back down, he felt the grumbling of his stomach "So..wanna head to breakfast?" Damaja asked with a laugh.

Whiping his mouth, Damaja placed the napkin on the table, patting his stomach gently. "The food may not be as elegant as in Obelisk Blue, but it tastes much better to my standards." Damaja said with a smirk.

"Wait, you came from one of the most exclusive Duel Prepatory schools, surely you must be used to food much better than this." Alexis said.

"Let's just say I'm not from the most humble beginnings." Damaja said with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alexis said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Not in here, no." Damaja said flatly.

"Come on, we can go somewhere and talk about it." Alexis said.

After a moment of silence, Damaja nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go." Damaja said, getting up from his seat, walking to the door.

"Let's go to the forest." Alexis whispered, leading them there.

Leaning back, allowing a tree to support his weight, Damaja crossed his arms in front of his chest, sighing slightly. "Where should I begin?" Damaja asked with a tilt of his head.

"At the start." Alexis said softly.

"Mother died after giving birth to me. Father worked all the time to support me and my brother.." Damaja said before being cut off by Alexis.

"You have a brother?" She asked.

"Older. Yeah. Father was a Fireman, there was an accident in a business building. Someone was trapped inside, I had came out of the store right across the street. I saw him go in, a worker came out...Bu..but he never came out. My brother blamed me for both of their deaths. He always used to say if I was never born, Mother would still be alive. And that if I actually did chores around the house, that he would be able to work and Father wouldn't have to risk his life daily for shitty pay." Damaja said softly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I was shipped to a foster home. Single father. Cloe was his daughter. He was really abusive. One day I accidently dropped a plate and he came at me to hit me, but I didn't let him. But he did it anyway, I lost it. I grabbed a knife and stabbed him. He bled to death. After that I was shipped to the Duelist Prepatory School. They recongized my talents and sent me here. And now here I am." Damaja said, whiping the tears from his eyes.

Tears dripping down her face slowly, she moved in, pulling Damaja into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry. I should'nt have asked. It wasn't any of my business." Alexis said softly.

"No, don't be. I guess it makes you feel better talking about it. Especially to someone you care about." Damaja said, reaching an arm up, whiping the tears from her cheeks. "Cheer up. I'm ok." Damaja whispered into her ear softly.

Alexis simply nodded her head, drawing back. "So..about that dance? It should be fun" Alexis said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah..it could be. Since I'm going with the best person of course." Damaja said with a wink.

Smiling, Alexis tilted her head slightly. "So what kind of dancing do you think they will have?" She asked.

"Wait...dancing?" Damaja asked.

"Um..yeah, that's what you do at a dance." She said, laughing slightly.

"Well..this could suck." Damaja said, lowering his head.

"You don't know how to dance?" She asked.

"No, I do. But I don't..excatly like to. But for you I will." Damaja said, smiling.

"Good." Alexis said.

Sitting on the balcony, looking out to the darkened water, Damaja was silent.

"What're you thinking about?" A soft voice said from behind him. Turning his head, he saw Alexis standing there. Damaja shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Nothing, really." He said softly, not taking his gaze off of the ocean.

At that time, a lone ship approached the island.

"What's a ship doing, coming here this late?" Alexis asked.

"I have no clue, but I do believe it's best that we go back inside. I'll see you tommorow Alexis." Damaja said with a half-assed smile, walking around to the front of the dorm, going inside of his room.

Staying out there, in an attempt to see who was getting off of the boat, she saw a few young males dressed in hoodies, unable to see their faces. But one, she instantly recongized. "Ryou Bakura. What's he doing here?" She asked herself before walking back into her room, laying in the bed, eventually drifting to sleep.

"Something bad will go down tommorow night, I can feel it." Damaja said, closing his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep himself.

The next day, the sun was just startign to set, students began to make their way to the auditorium. Damaja stood in front of the building, looking around. At that time, he saw Alexis coming up. A smile appearing on his face, he walked up to her. "You look..beautiful." Damaja said.

"You look pretty good yourself." Alexis said with a smile. "Well we should go in." Alexis recommended.

Damaja simply nodded, taking her hand, holding it gently, leading her into the auditorium.

About a half hour into the dance, Damaja and Alexis held onto eachother, dancing slowly to the music.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now. _

Alexis softly smiled, being comforted by the embrace of Damaja, they continued to dance to the song, slowly.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.   
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

As the song ended, Damaja looked down into Alexis' eyes, smiling softly. Lifting an arm up, he placed two fingers under chin, lifting her head up slightly. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers softly in a kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, Alexis simply smiling.

"Attention Students." Sheppard said from the top of the stage. "Last night, Duelist Academy was greated with a couple of transfer students and one special guest, who has asked about becoming an Instructer at this school. Which I have allowed. So without further adue, I'd like to introduce...Ryou Bakura." Sheppard said.

At that time, Ryou came stepping out from behind the curtains. He stepped up to the podium, ready to speak. "Hello students and faculty. As I'm sure you already know, my name is Ryou Bakura. I have applied to become an Instructer at this school and Chanceller Sheppard gracefully accepted. I have participated in the Battle City tournament. I made it to the finals, but alas I was eliminated by Yugi Moto. But I'm not here to brag about myself. I brought a few of my most promising students here to the Academy at the approval of Chanceller Sheppard. So here they are. First, a miss Raychel Terrance." Bakura said, a young girl stepping foward in a Ra Yellow uniform. "Second, a mister Peter Clarke." Bakura once more said, a young man in an Osiris Red uniform stepped out, standing next to Raychel. "And the two most promising...a misses...Cloe Ward." Bakura said, Damaja's eyes widening in shock.

"No way. Not now." Damaja said to himself, Alexis looking up at him with a questioning look.

At that time, Cloe came out from behind the curtain, standing next to the other two. "And last, but oh so certainly not least...Mar..Onalie." Bakura finished.

His heart sinking into the deepest pit of his stomach, Damaja turned pale. Mar stepping out from behind the curtain, a smirk on his face, looking directly at Damaja. He mouthed the words. "Hello brother." Damaja simply turned face, making his way out of the gym.

A/N: Shocker, eh? The song used, was A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. Ya I know, horrible song. But it fit the situation. What will happen now that Bakura brought Damaja's brother and his Foster Sister to Duelist Academy. Things are sure to be shaken up. And remember, more reviews faster updates. ;)


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I'd like to thank Thomas Drovin, my most avid reviewer. I'm glad you like the story, I'm sure you'll like this chatper. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight.

Ryou Bakura stood in front of the class, not a hint of emotion on his face, he was attired in his usual clothing, a pair of tight leather pants, a blue and white striped shirt, and a light blue button up shirt covering it. As the bell rung, he walked right up to the chalkboard, writing something on it. "Deck Types class, that is what we will be discussing today. I know there is so many, so I will choose today's topic involving it. Fiends." Bakura said with a nod. "Now who can name a deck type or two that revolves around Fiends?" Bakura asked.

Mar raised his hand instantly. "Mar, what type?" Bakura asked.

"Demon Chess Set, also known as Archfiends." Mar said with a smirk.

"Can you name the Archfiends Mar?" Bakura asked.

"Terrorking Archfiend, Archfiend Solider, Vilepawn Archfiend, Darkbishop Archfiend, Shadowknight Archfiend, Desrook Archfiend, Infernal Archfiend, and...Skull Archfiend of Lightning." Mar said as a matter of factly.

"Incorrect." Bakura plainly said. "Can anyone tell me which ones he forgot?" Bakura asked, Cloe raising her hand. "Cloe." Bakura responded.

"The ones he forgot are considered Archfiends, they are: Axe of Despair, Black Skull Dragon, Beast of Talwar, Fiend Skull Dragon, Lesser Fiend, Shadow Tamer, Summoned Skull, and it's counterpart Toon Summoned Skull." Cloe said.

"Good. Now can anyone tell me the Archfiend support cards?" Bakura asked.

Raychel raised her hand. "Raychel." Bakura said.

"Pandemonium, Pandemonium Watchbear, Checkmate, Battle-Scarred, Falling Down, Archfiend's Oath, and...Archfiend's Roar." Raychel said confidently.

"Now can anyone tell me the main downfall of the Archfiend Deck?" Bakura asked.

"Lifepoint payment." Damaja said, not bothering to raise his hand.

"Correct, but remember this, if you wish to participate in my class, you will raise youe hand to be recongized. Understood Mr. Onalie?" Bakura spat. Damaja simply responded with a nod.

"Now can anyone else tell me another type of Fiend Deck, it's main cards, and it's support cards?" Bakura asked.

Peter raised his hand, looking foward. "Peter." Bakura said.

"Dark World, a personal favorite. Zure, Knight of the Dark World. Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World. Broww, Hunstman of the Dark World. Brron, Mad King of the Dark World. Sillva, Warlord of the Dark World. Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World. Scarr, Scout of the Dark World. It's support cards are as follows. Dark World Lightning, Gateway to the Dark World, and...The Forces of Darkness. The point of the deck is to discard and special summon." Peter said.

"Good." Bakura said. "Now can anyone tell me a card that fits in ANY type of Fiend deck?" Bakura asked. Alexis raised her hand. "Ms. Rhodes." Bakura said.

"Dark Necrofear." She said.

"And why is that?" Bakura asked.

"Because in order to Special Summon her, you need to remove three Fiend types from your Graveyard." She said.

"Good." Bakura said. "Now can anybody tell me the two Fiend monsters with the highest attack?" Bakura asked. Cloe raised her hand. "Cloe."

"Raviel, Lord of the Phantasms." Cloe said. "I'm not sure of the other, maybe Damaja would be more fit to answer it." Cloe said, stressing the last part.

"If Mr. Onalie would like to answer it, then he would raise his hand." Bakura said, Mar raising his hand. "Mar." Bakura said.

"One of the...Wicked Gods, Devil's Dreadroot." Mar said, looking directly at Damaja with a cold stare. At that time, Damaja got up from his seat, collecting his things, exiting the class. "Tempremental, isn't he?" Mar asked with a laugh, Peter, Cloe, and Raychel laughed.

"Enough. Class dismissed." Bakura said, the students exiting the class, except Peter, Cloe, Raychel, and Mar. They made their way up to the front of the class. "Peter, you challenge that Koala Chumley, Cloe you get Alexis, Raychel you get Syrus, and Mar...you get Damaja. But not yet. Wait 'till the time is right." Bakura said with a sinister chuckle.

"Yes Master." They all said in unison. The rest of them left the class, Mar stayed behind, not moving an inch.

"Master, I would like nothing more than to go out there right now and break my brother. Mind and Body." Mar said with venom in his voice.

"All in due time my good boy. For now, I have a special assignment for you. I would like you to go...confiscate the decks of..." Bakura said, pulling out a list. "Chazz Princeton, Jaden Yuki, and Zane Truesdale. They will prove to be the biggest threats in our operation. I want them disabled." Bakura said.

"What of..what's his name? Bastion Misawa?" Mar asked.

"I'll take care of that one personally. I need to have a little fun myself." Bakura said, motioning Mar to exit the room. He did. "Soon Damaja, nobody breaks my control. You'll be the last, boy. I promise you." Bakura said with a sinister smirk.

Standing outside, Damaja was pissed, kicking the concrete wall over and over again in anger. "Damn it. Controlling me wasn't enough was it? WAS IT BAKURA?" Damaja yelled out, seemingly to be alone. "But now you brought Cloe and Mar into this. You sick son of a bitch." Damaja said in pure anger.

"Now that's no way to talk to one of your teachers is it Damaja?" A sinister voice said from behind Damaja. Turning around, Damaja looked right into the eyes of Bakura. Instantly lunging foward, he swung his right arm around, punching him in the right side of the jaw, sending both men falling to the ground. All of a sudden, Two people came up behind Damaja, Peter and Raychel, pulling him off of Bakura, holding his arms. "Now I could have you expelled for that. But I'm not. I'm going to repay you." Bakura said, drawing his hand back, sending the backside of his right hand across the face of Damaja. "You insolent fool. You were one duel away from having total control of this school. BUT YOU SCREWED IT UP! Now we had to come here and clean up your mess. I don't like to compensate for other's mistakes Damaja." Bakura said, spitting some blood on the ground.

"You will not control me like you do the others. I will resist you and cut you off at every corner. Just wait." Damaja said.

"Dispose of him...but leave enough to get sent to the infirmiry." Bakura said, walking off. Next thing Damaja knew, everything went black.

"Who could've done this to him?" Alexis asked with tears in her eyes. In the room was Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion.

"For once...I can say I'm clueless." Bastion said, rubbing his chin. Bastion looked down at Damaja, his right eye swelled shut, cuts and bruises on his face, lower lip busted, right eyebrow swollen. "Ruthless." Bastion simply said.

Reaching down, Alexis gently stroked his right cheek, feeling the cuts on it. "I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!" Alexis yelled out, tears rolling down her face.Slowly rising to a sitting position, Damaja smiled as best as he possibly could, not very good.

"Wh..what's the big fuss about?" He softly said. Leaning foward, Alexis wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Ahh, shit." Damaja said, leaning back, clutching at his sides.

"I'm sorry." Alexis said, whiping her eyes.

"No worries." Damaja said.

"Who did this to you man?" Jaden asked.

Damaja shook his head. "I..don't know." Damaja said, confused.

"Surely you saw who did it." Bastion asked. Damaja simply shaking his head. "I mean you..." Bastion was cut off.

"He doesn't know." Syrus said, looking at Bastion.

"I try to remember, but all I see is black. It's like..I forgot." Damaja said, sighing.

"Would Bastion Misawa please come to the Gym as soon as possible." A voice on the Public Announcment system said.

"Bakura." Damaja said, laying back down. Turning around, Damaja draped his legs over the edge of the bed, the others shaking their heads.

"Don't leave the bed Damaja. You're not completely healed yet." Alexis pleaded.

"I don't care. Whatever Bakura wants with Bastion, he's going to need support and back-up." Damaja said, rising out of the bed, grimicing, clutching at his sides.

"Please, stay in bed. We will go with him to make sure." Alexis once more pleaded. Damaja sat back down on the bed, laying in it. Alexis smiled, everyone following Bastion to the gym.

"I hope they know what they're getting into." Damaja said, closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

As the group walked down the hall towards the gym, the lights in that current area went off, making it impossible to see.

"What happened?" Bastion asked.

"The lights went out." Alexis said. "We'll try to find out what happened, you go see what Bakura wanted, it's just straight down the hall." Alexis said.

Laying in the bed, Damaja felt a sharp pain in his head, sitting up instantly, groaning in pain. "No, it can't be. Alexis destroyed it." Damaja groaned, falling back in pain.

The painful cries of Bastion echoed throughout the entire island. The lights flickered back on, as Alexis and the rest ran to the gym only to see just Bakura standing there, the hologram of his Dark Necrofear fading away. "I'm afraid you just..missed your friend." Bakura said.

"Who was that screaming?" Alexis demanded to know, Bakura mearly shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a clue my dear." Bakura said, lowering his arm.

"You dueled Bastion?" Syrus asked. Bakura nodded.

"He is a formidible opponent...but he lost. After he did, he walked out. I don't know where he went. Should try to go find. We would'nt want people just...disapearing now would we?" Bakura asked with a sinister smile on his face.

"So the lights came back on after we clearly heard Bastion scream. And he wasn't there. It was like he just disapeared, because Bakura's Necrofear hadn't even faded away yet." Alexis explained, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Damaja. "Bad things are happening." She said.

"They are. A little while ago, I had a pain in my head out of nowhere, did the nurse mention anything about head injuries?" Damaja asked, confused.

"No, not that I know of." Alexis said.

"Great job my puppets." Bakura said, looking down at three decks. "Not only did I dispose of..Bastion. But I possess the three decks that could pose a minisicule threat to my plans." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Thank you master." They all said, seemingly hyptonized.

"Now Cloe and Mar, remember. Once Damaja is fully eliminated you both will be able to live out the rest of your lives with yoru parents. The parents who, thanks to Damaja, are no longer around." Bakura said with a smirk. "So tommorow we will begin our plans. There's been a slight change of plans tho. You see I am no longer interested in the rest. Just Damaja and the one he cares about. Peter and Raychel, you two are no longer needed, thus being...expendable." Bakura said, pulling open a desk drawer, reaching in, grasping onto a golden rod, pulling it out, pointing it directly at Peter and Raychel, they cried out in dire pain, color instantly draining from their faces as they collapsed to the floor, lifeless. "Dispose of their bodies. And tommorow, Mar, you will duel Damaja, Cloe, Alexis. Understood?" Bakura said.

They simply nodded. "Yes master." They collected the bodies, dragging them from the room.

"Tommorow Damaja, you will see what it's like to cross me, boy." Bakura sat in his chair, sadisticly laughing.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank Thomas Drovin for suggesting a few of the quotes used in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine.

"Bastion hasn't been seen for weeks guys." Syrus said. Everyone nodded.

"Something happened to him, Bakura knows what that something is." Damaja said with a scowl. A soft knocking on the door was heard. "I'll get it." Damaja said, getting up, walking to the door, pushing it open. A young Obelisk Blue student handed Damaja a piece of paper, walking away. Looking on the front of it, he walked over to Alexis, handing it to her.

"How'd whoever sent this know I'd be here?" Alexis asked, opening the paper. Looking at it, she gasped. Damaja walked next to her, looking down at it.

"You can't." Damaja said, shaking his head.

"I can take her Damaja." Alexis said, nodding. "Please...I promise I'll be careful." Alexis pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm going with you." Damaja said. Alexis nodded, standing up.

"Let's go." Alexis said, walking towards the door, Damaja following her. "Come on guys, we can't be sepperated at anytime." Alexis said, Jaden and Syrus getting up, following them.

"Today is the day we take down Damaja and Alexis." Bakura said, looking directly at Cloe and Mar. "I want you to pull no punches against them. Go all out. Make sure they tremble in fear. Leave them as an empty shell of their former selves. Understood?" Bakura said.

Mar and Cloe nodded their heads. "Yes Master." They both said.

"There's been yet another change of plans. You each will be facing them in a...Shadow Game. I suspect there will be no problems with that." Bakura said, Cloe and Mar nodding their heads. "Good, Cloe you have the card I placed in your deck, correct?" Bakura asked. Cloe nodded. "Then go Cloe, defeat Ms. Rhodes." Bakura commanded. "Mar, stay here, I need to discuss something with you." Bakura said, as Cloe made her way out of the room.

"Yes Master, what is it?" Mar asked in a daze.

"I need you to make sure no matter what you defeat Damaja. If you do not...people will be angry with me. I do not want that. Understood?" Bakura said.

"Yes Master, I will defeat Damaja." Mar said.

"Good. Make sure you use both of the cards I gave you to use. Understood?" Bakura demanded.

Mar nodded his head. "Yes Master." Mar said.

"Now go prepare." Bakura said, waving him off. Mar walked out of the room.

"They had better not fail. Or it's my ass on the line." Bakura spat.

"We're almost at the location she mentioned Damaja." Alexis said, walking through the forest. Suddenly a single hooded figure leapt from the shadows, standing in front of Damaja. They both stared at eachother, Alexis turning around due to his silence. "Damaja run!" Alexis yelled out.

"GO, BEAT CLOE! I'LL DEAL WITH THIS!" Damaja demanded.

"Ple..."Alexis was cut off.

'NO, I SAID GO!" Damaja yelled out, motioning for her to run. And that she did, she continued to run as fast as she could.

The hooded man began to crack his knuckles, lowering his head, chuckling slightly.

"It's just me and you Mar. Let's settle this now." Damaja spat, anger shown clearly in his eyes.

Pulling the hood off of his head, he threw it to the side. "It's not that easy little brother. I'm going to torture you...slowly. When you beg me for your death I will be satisfied." Mar said, smirking sinisterly.

"Well, you have a lo..." Damaja began to say before once more, everything went black.

"Help me carry him to the arena CD." Mar said to the guy behind the fallen Damaja.

"Cloe! I'm here! Come out and let's get this over with!" Alexis yelled out, deeply worried about Damaja.

"I'm right here Rhodes." Cloe said, stepping out from behind a tree, a duel disc on her arm. "Your boyfriend killed my father. Now I'm going to show him what it's like to lose someone close to him." Cloe spat.

"You don't think he knows?" Alexis said. "If anyone knows about losing people close to him it's Damaja. He's lost both of his parents, one when he was first born." Alexis said. "So don't give me that bullshit about wanting to show him what it's like. BECAUSE HE KNOWS!" Alexis declared.

"Your admiration is touching. Too bad I'm going to have to rid this place of you." Cloe said, not feeling a thing from what Alexis said.

"You're going to kill me off like Bakura did Bastion?" Alexis said, backing up a bit.

"No you see, Master removed him from this place simply for the pleasure of it. Not that I'm not going to get pleasure from sending your soul into this card right here." Cloe raised up what looked to be a magic card, but with a completely white picture. "You see, Master has provided me with a card used by a group of people after Battle City...Doma. Heard of'em?" Cloe asked.

"The group of people who stole the Egyptian God Cards from Yugi Moto." Alexis said, shocked.

"And they all used a card. And that card just so happens to be in my deck. Are you ready to have your soul sealed away Rhodes?" Cloe spat.

"You'll never beat me." Alexis said, shaking her head.

"Then let's begin.." Cloe said.

"DUEL!" Cloe and Alexis both said.

"Ladies first, and you clearly aren't one." Alexis said, drawing her Six cards.

"Bitch." Cloe said, drawing her Five.

Cloe Ward: 4000, Five cards in hand.

Alexis Rhodes: 4000, Six cards in hand.

"I'll set a monster face down and a card face down. End turn." Alexis said, two face down cards materalizing in front of her.

Cloe Ward: 4000, Six cards in hand.

Alexis Rhodes: 4000, Four cards in hand.

"Looks like this is the beginning of the end for you Rhodes.." Cloe said, glaring at the card she drew.

"Get something good?" Alexis asked.

"You have..no idea." Cloe said, sliding a card into her Field Magic slot..."THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!" Cloe yelled out, a glowing blue circle appearing around the field they were standing on. Glowing lines began intercrossing the circle, forming some sort of symbol. The excat same symbol appearing on her forehead. "If you remember, only one of us is walking away from this." Cloe said, a sinister laughter escaping her mouth.

"Damaja I need you." Alexis said to herself.

"Wake up!" Mar yelled, throwing a bucket of water down on the fallen Damaja, he sitting up in a hurry, looking up at Mar in anger.

"What do you want from me?" Damaja yelled out. Mar simply shook his head, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, tossing them to Damaja.

"Keep'em." Mar said, walking over to a table, Damaja looking at them. "Well hurry the fuck up, we don't have much time." Mar said, looking at Damaja.

"What the hell is this?" Damaja asked, picking the pack of cigarettes and lighter up, pulling one out of the pack, placing it between his lips, lighting the lighter, taking a hit from the cigarette.

"I'm keeping your ass alive." Mar said, not turning away from the table.

"I thought you hated me." Damaja said, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"I did. Then I got older and more mature. I realize it's not either of our faults that Mother or Father died. And I'm sorry about how I treated you as kids." Mar said, deep sincerity in his voice.

"How am I supposed to believe you? I mean you're working for Bakura right?" Damaja asked.

"Was. Was working for Bakura. I've seen the shit he does for fun, it's enough to make a sane man mad." Mar said, still not turning from the table. "And as the believeing part, your girlfriend is going to win her duel with Cloe, and Cloe will die. And soon as I am done, you're going to win your duel with Bakura, and Bakura will die." Mar said.

"Wait. How do you know Alexis will win?" Damaja asked, getting up from the ground.

"Bakura reinforced Cloe's deck with two cards. Phantom Gate and The Seal of Orichalcos." Mar said.

"I know what the Seal does, but what of Phantom Gate?" Damaja asked.

"It destroys all monsters on opponents side of the field, allows you to special summon a monster that was played during the game, no matter the summoning costs. But if that monster dies...whoever played Gate will lose their soul." Mar said.

"There's no way Alexis can win. You know that." Damaja said in anger.

"I hacked Cloe's Duel Disc. The second it reads the Phantom Gate, it's effect will go through. But she will lose all of her lifepoints, making Alexis the winner." Mar said.

"So Cloe will die?" Damaja asked.

"I don't like it anymore than you do. But it just has to happen alright?" Mar spat. "Their duel should be ending soon." Mar said.

"Now...I'll summon my Immortal Warewolf in attack position." Cloe said, a purpleish warewolf, shackles wrapped around it's wrists. It gained the same symbol on it's forehead as the one on Cloe's, not only that, it got bigger. "Normally it'd only be Eleven Hundred attack. But it gains Five Hundred from my Seal. Which brings him to a grand total of Sixteen Hundred." Cloe said, smirking.

"Big deal. All of that for just a little attack boost?" Alexis asked.

"The Seal does so much more than that Rhodes. Just watch." Cloe said. "Now, Immortal Warewolf, attack her face down monster!" Cloe demanded, the Warewolf leapt foward, howling. It lunged at Alexis' face down monster, only to be knocked back.

"My Cyber Gymnast, she has Eighteen Hundred defense points. So you lose Two Hundred lifepoints. Too bad." Alexis said, smirking.

"Bah, I'll set a card and end my turn." Cloe said, a facedown card materalizing in front of her.

Cloe Ward: 3800, Two cards in hand.

Alexis Rhodes: 4000, Five cards in hand.

"My move." Alexis said, looking at her hand. "I'll activate the ability of my Cyber Gymnast, by discarding a card from my hand, Mind on Air, I am allowed to destroy one attack position monster on your side of the field." Alexis said, the Cyber Gymnast leaping up into the air, twirling around, as she came down, sending a kick right to the face of the Warewolf, destroying it.

"You'll regret that Rhodes." Cloe spat.

"I don't think so. I'll sacrifice my Cyber Gymnast for my CYBER PRIMA!" Alexis declared, the Cyber Gymnast fading away, a glorious female dancer appearing on the field, spinning around faster and faster. "When she is Tribute Summoned, she destroys all Magics and Traps on the field, INCLUDING YOUR SEAL!" Alexis shouted, Prima spinning around the field, destroying Alexis' and Cloe's facedown cards, returning to Alexis' side of the field, the Seal still standing strong. "Hey?" Alexis shouted, confused.

"My Seal can't be destroyed by non-Orichalcos power effects. Sorry, try again." Cloe said, smirking. "Oh and you destroyed my Undead Bed. When it is destroyed while facedown, it allows me to Special Summon a Zombie type monster from my Graveyard. Immortal Warewolf, return from the depths of the Graveyard." Cloe demanded, a giant coffin, looking to be made of jade, appeared on the field, the lid sliding off, Immortal Warewolf, leaping out. The symbol reappearing on it's forehead, it's attack going back up to Seventeen Hundred.

"No matter. Cyber Prima, dance all over that!" Alexis shouted, the Prima leaping into the air, spinning around, diving down, sending a sharp kick into the face of the wolf, destroying it. "You lose Seven Hundred lifepoints." Alexis called out. All of a sudden, an Immortal Warewolf dug up from the soil of the field, howling loudly. "What the hell?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, so sorry. I forgot to mention when Immortal Warewolf is destroyed by battle, I am allowed to Special Summon another from my deck...with 500 more attack points added to it. Bringing it to a grand total of...Twenty-Two Hundred attack." Cloe said, smirking.

"Pfft, like I'm scared of that. I'll beat you none the less." Alexis said. "I'm done." She said.

Cloe Ward: 3100, Three cards in hand.

Alexis Rhodes: 4000, Three cards in hand.

"Hahahaha. Now I'll sacrifice my Immortal Warewolf to summon this..."Cloe said, a pale skinned figure rising up from the shadows, a cape waving slightly in the wind, the creature smiled, fangs shown. "MY VAMPIRE LORD!" Cloe shouted. "But before you say a word, that's not all. I'll activate the magic card...Coercive Demon Eyes." Cloe smirked, sliding the card into the slot. "Now Vampire Lord can attack you directly this turn. WHICH HE WILL DO!" Cloe shouted, Vampire Lord's cape opening up, millions upon millions of bats swarming out, smashing into Alexis, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Damn. That hurt." Alexis said, clutching her sides.

"Now for Vampire Lord's effect. I can declare a type of card, Magic, Monster, or Trap. I choose Trap." Cloe said with a smirk.

"Doble Passe." Alexis grumbled, sliding the card into the graveyard.

"Vampire Lord has overstayed his welcome, I shall remove him from play to Special Summon my...VAMPIRE GENESIS!" Cloe exclaimed, a giant grotequse, purple skinned abomination rising up from the shadows. "Let's see what you can do Rhodes." Cloe said.

Cloe Ward: 3100, Zero cards in hand.

Alexis Rhodes: 2000, Four cards in hand.

"Now, it's time to say bye bye to that Genesis." Alexis said.

"I'd like to see you try." Cloe said.

"Watch. I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Gymnast." Alexis stated, the masked Gymnast appearing on the field. "Then I'll use it's effect, discarding Blade Skater, to destroy VAMPIRE GENESIS!" Alexis shouted, the Gymnast leaping into the air, spinning around, faster, faster, faster, as she dove down, sending a series of kicks into the giant Vampire, destroying it. "Now your lifepoints are wide open! CYBER PRIMA, ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" Alexis shouted, the dancer spinning around, crashing right into Cloe, knocking her to the ground. "And I'm done this turn." Alexis stated.

Cloe Ward: 1800, One card in hand.

Alexis Rhodes: 2000, Two cards in hand.

Cloe began to shake slightly as she drew her card. "You lose Rhodes. I ACTIVATE THE PHANTOM GATE!" Cloe screamed out. At that time, the Cyber Gymnast and Cyber Prima began to get sucked into the giant hellish looking gate, the doors closing. "It allows me to destroy all of your monsters, and then allows me to Special Summon a monster that has been successfully played during this duel...MY VAMPIRE GENESIS!" Cloe shouted, the giant creature appearing on her field. Out of nowhere, Cloe's lifepoints began going down, fast. They hit Zero, the Gate opening. "NO, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Cloe screamed out hysterically. The gate sucked her into it, the doors...closing. Nothing was left in front of Alexis where Cloe stood, Alexis just stood there, completely shocked at what happened. The Phantom Gate card began hovering to the ground, showing a picture of Cloe's face, shown to be in extreme fear.

"Wh..what happened?" Alexis asked herself, completely dumbfounded.

"I tampered with her Duel Disc. When she played Phantom Gate, it reduced her lifepoints to Zero, and well..Phantom Gate steals your soul if you lose." Mar said, walking up to her, Damaja by his side. Alexis ran foward, latching onto Damaja, holding him.

"I was so scared. I didn't know what happened to you." Alexis said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm here now, you're okay." Damaja whispered to her.

"What is he doing here?" Alexis asked.

"He was under Bakura's possession. Nothing he did was his fault. We've mended our bad past. Now we need to fin Bakura and take him down. We need to end this." Damaja said.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." A voice said from behind them, all three of them turning around, looking directly at Bakura.

"You BASTARD!" Mar yelled out, running at Bakura. The Ring on his chest simply glowing, sending Mar flying back into the tree, a loud crack heard, as Mar fell to the ground lifeless.

"N..no...NOOO" Damaja ran over to check on him, checking for a pulse...nothing. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS BAKURA!" Damaja yelled out.

"You see, I already have. According to these papers, Mar dropped out of Duelist Academy and left this morning. Too bad. Too bad for all of you. You had to screw everything up, didn't you Damaja? You could'nt just defeat her and enjoy the rest of your childhood, COULD YOU?" Bakura spat.

"My childhood was over the moment I learned I was going to die." Damaja said, emotionlessly.

"Hmmph. See you both in class." Bakura said, walking away, disapearing in the shadows.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten.

"I've..lost everything." Damaja said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed in the dorm room.

"That's not true Damaja, you still have me, you still have all of us." Alexis said, looking at him with concern.

"First Mother and Father, then Cloe, then Mar. HE TOOK WHATS LEFT OF MY FAMILY AWAY!" Damaja yelled out.

"We're your family Damaja." Jaden said, patting him on the back slightly.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Damaja yelled out, getting right up into the face of Jaden. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT IS HAVING NO FAMILY, DO YOU? DO YOU?" Damaja screamed out. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FINALLY GET YOUR BROTHER BACK ONLY TO WATCH HIM BE KILLED!" Damaja yelled out, pushing Jaden away, storming out of the room.

Standing on the balcony, Damaja unbuttoned his Osiris Red blazer, allowing the wind to make it flap. "I have nothing left. I'm sorry Mar...Cloe...Mother...Father..I will make him remember you all. I swear on my life." Damaja said, closing his eyes tightly. "WHY? GOD DAMN IT WHY?" Damaja screamed out at the top of his lungs. "Fuck this. I'm confronting him now." Damaja said, walking away from the balcony.

"Uhh, guys? Damaja is going into the school." Syrus said, looking out of the window.

"That's not good. We need to stop him." Alexis said, the three running out of the room.

Storming down the hallway, Damaja caught glimpse of Chazz in front of him. "Where're you going in such a rush slacker?" Chazz asked with his half assed grin. Damaja grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the wall nearest to him.

"I'm asking this once, once only. Where the fuck is Bakura's class right now?" Damaja asked, nothing but pure anger dripping from each word he said. Chazz's face lost color quickly, as he lifted up an arm, pointing in the direction. Damaja let go of Chazz, making his way down the hall. As he turned the corner, Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus ran up to Chazz, looking at him.

"What happened to you?" Alexis asked.

"Your boyfriend nearly choked me to death. He said something about wanting to find Bakura's class." Chazz said, rubbing his throat. "What the hell is his problem?" Chazz asked. The three simply walked past him.

"I'll explain later." Syrus said.

Forcefully pushing the doors into the classroom causing them to bang on the walls beside them, the entire class turned to see an angry Damaja walking down the asile. "You're late Mr. Onalie." Bakura said with a slight smirk.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM!" Damaja yelled out, making his way up to Bakura, swinging his right arm around, punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF!" Damaja screamed out, mounting the fallen Bakura, unleashing several lefts and rights into his unprotected face. Several students rushed to the front of the room in an attempt to pull Damaja off of Bakura. He simply knocked them back, continuing his punching on Bakura's face. Eventually, enough students pulled him off of Bakura, holding his arms back behind his head. "THIS ISN'T OVER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Damaja yelled out hysterically, being drug out of the room. One student was left in the room, completely speachless. Bakura sat up, spitting out a wad of blood onto the floor.

"Something maybe bothering him." Bakura said.

Damaja sat in a chair in front of Chanceller Sheppard's desk. "Let me go." Damaja spat, looking really angry. He was being held in the chair by two rather big Obelisk Blue students. They looked to Chanceller Sheppard for approval. He nodded, the two students letting him go, leaving the room.

Sheppard sat in his chair, looking at some papers. Looking up from them at Damaja. "Pack your things, you're going back home. You're expelled." Sheppard said plainly.

"Just hear me out. That's all I ask." Damaja said.

"Speak." Sheppard said.

"Bastion, Mar, Cloe, they didn't drop out of the school. Bakura killed them. It may sound strange or unbelievable. But it's the truth. Myself and Alexis both witnessed him taking Mar's life." Damaja said. "Check his records, Bakura has a past full of mental unstability. Fuck, you can call Yugi Moto himself, he'll tell you what kind of sick fuck Bakura is." Damaja said, looking directly at Sheppard. "I lost my parents at a young age. I've had one fucked up childhood, but with Mar coming here, I thought I could rebuild some sort of a family. But Bakura...he killed Mar, right in front of me." Damaja said. "Hell, call Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristian Taylor. They've seen what he does. They've experienced it first hand. Please Chanceller Sheppard, if you expell me, there will be nobody to stop Bakura. Sooner or later he will get what he wants. I can't let that happen. Not after everything he took from me." Damaja said.

"I can't have you punching my faculty." Sheppard said.

"Bakura should'nt even be a member of the faculty. He's here to further his own goals. Not to teach." Damaja said.

"Go. Before I change my mind, I have a few calls to make." Sheppard said. Damaja got up from his seat, exiting the room. After a few seconds, Sheppard picked up the phone, looking through a list of names and numbers.

"That won't be needed Sheppard." Bakura said from behind him.

Sheppard spun around in his chair instantly, looking at Bakura. "How did you get in here?" Sheppard demanded.

"You are no longer needed at this school. Farewell." Bakura said, his ring glowing brightly, Sheppard screaming out in pain, falling from his chair...lifeless.

Shoving the door to his dorm open, Damaja stormed into his room, plopping down on the bed, lowering his head into his hands, tears streaming down his eyes. "I have nothing...he took it all away." Damaja said softly. He felt a comforting arm wrap around his shoulders, seeming to calm him down a bit.

"You have me, you'll always have me Damaja." Alexis whispered. Lifting his head up from his hands, he looked at Alexis, his face wet with tears, his bottom lip quivering.

"Thank you." Damaja whispered. They looked into eachother's eyes, both moving in, pressing their lips together softly. Breaking the kiss, Damaja leaned into her, getting close to her ear. "I..love you Alexis." Damaja whispered.

"I love you too Damaja." Alexis said, smiling. Damaja embraced her, as they layed back, slowly drifting to sleep.

Months passed without futher incident. Sheppard and Bastion's deaths were ruled Suicide, tho Damaja and Alexis knew otherwise. Finally, Damaja decided it was time for the final conformation.

"I'm going to challenge him to a duel tommorow." Damaja said plainly.

"No Damaja, after all he's done. I will not let you duel him." Alexis said.

"This is something I have to do. People are going to keep dieing unless something is done. And no offense to any of you, I am the only one who can." Damaja said getting up from his seat.

"Please. Don't do it." Alexis pleaded. Damaja mearly shook his head, walking off in the direction of his dorm room.

"Should'nt someone go stop him?" Syrus asked.

"Leave him be. He knows what he is risking. And yet he still wants to reguardless of what he may lose." Zane said.

"Please be ok Damaja." Alexis whispered.

Pushing the door to his room open, Damaja walked into it, sitting down on a chair in front of his bed, looking at the area under it. Thinking back, Damaja replayed a moment in his head..

_"And in your duel against the final student of Duelist Academy. Do not use the orginal card, use a duplicate I provided you. Understood?" Bakura said._

_"I will not fail you." Damaja said, seemingly in a trance of sorts._

Shaking his head, he looked up sightly, nodding. "Now it's time to let you know how it feels to mess with me Bakura. He leaned down, pulling out a suitcase of sorts from under the bed, looking at them, there were a bunch of grotequse lookign abominations upon the cards. One in paticular...Devil's Dreadroot.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: The next few chapters will end the Versus Bakura saga. Don't worry, I will be starting another new saga right after I end this one. It will be in the same story but a different..arc so to say.

Chapter Eleven.

Sliding the deck into a pitch black Deck Box, Damaja tossed it onto the bed. Walking over to his closet, he rummaged through the various Osiris Red uniforms, looking at the outfit he arrived to the Island in, a tight fitting black tank top and a pair of black pants. Removing the Osiris Red blazer and undershirt, Damaja slid on the Black tank top. Removing the matching Red pants, Damaja stepped into the black pants, pulling them up, buttoning them. Walking back to the bed, he grabbed the deck box, holding onto it. Reaching onto the end table, he grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lighter, a moment flashing back in his head..

_"What do you want from me?" Damaja yelled out. Mar simply shook his head, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, tossing them to Damaja._

_"Keep'em." Mar said, walking over to a table, Damaja looking at them. "Well hurry the fuck up, we don't have much time." Mar said, looking at Damaja._

"I will avenge you Mar, I swear to fucking god." Damaja said to himself, pulling a cigarette out of the pack, placing it between his lips, lifting the lighter up to the tip of it, striking it, lighting the cigarette. Placing the cigarettes and lighter in his pocket, he pushed open the door only to see Alexis standing there. "I told you, I'm going to do this." Damaja said.

"I know, I just thought you wanted a little support. Plus, there's someone here to talk to you. He knows first hand what Bakura is able to do." Alexis said, stepping to the side. Damaja's eyes widened slightly as he saw the King of Games, Yugi Moto, standing there.

"Nice to meet you Damaja." Yugi said with a nod.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. Sorry for the lack of enthusiam but I'm not in the best of moods." Damaja said plainly.

"No, I understand. Before you do this tho, I would like to have a talk with you. In private." Yugi said. Damaja stepped back into the dorm room, holding the door open for Yugi, as he walked in, Damaja closing the door behind him.

"I apologize for the...lack of elegance. Shows how much Kaiba cared for the students in the dorm carrying the namesake of your orginal God." Damaja said. Yugi simply nodded, looking at his deck box.

"Bakura is ruthless. He will kill for his goals to be realized." Yugi said, nodding.

"I know this from experience. He..killed my brother and my foster sister." Damaja said, taking a hit from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Yugi said.

"No, it's no problem." Damaja said. After a moment of silence, Damaja spoke up. "I appreciate this, but I need to go. I can't let him kill again." Damaja said.

Yugi stepped up to Damaja, reaching out, shaking his hand. "Just rememeber. Darkness doesn't always mean bad things. Just remember...there's always light in the darkness." Yugi said, walking out of the room, Damaja looking down at the card Yugi slipped him, he opened the deck box, sliding it in.

"Are you ready to do it?" Alexis asked Damaja. He simply shook his head.

"I'll never be ready for something like this. But I'm going to do it. Ready or not." Damaja said, taking a deep breath.

"Just concentrate, don't lose your focus. You'll beat him, we're sure." Jaden said.

"Yeah!" Syrus said, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks...all of you. Uhm..during the duel. I may become a different person or do things I will regret. But I have to do what it takes to beat him." Damaja said.

"Like what?" Alexis asked. Damaja lifted up the Black deck box into sight. "No." Alexis plainly said.

"This is not open for discussion. I'm going to do what I need to in order to beat him. You can either accept that or not." Damaja said flatly.

"Fine, do whatever you need to do. I have to go talk to someone." Alexis said, walking off.

"Bu.." Syrus started only to get cut off.

"Let them deal with it." Jaden said, watching on as Damaja walked up the stairs, heading into his room.

Damaja began to kick over random articles of furniture in his room angrily. He yelled out, slamming his fist into the wall, producing a hole in it. Removing his hand from the wall, he turned around, placing his back on it. He slid down into a sitting position, holding his head in his hands. "We just heard the announcment. Bakura's waiting for you in the gym" Syrus said softly.

Damaja lifted his head up, looking at them both. "Please don't judge me for the things I'm going to do in order to beat him. Alexis obviously does." Damaja said, whiping his eyes.

"Don't worry. We won't think any less of you. And besides, when I first met you, I got slammed into a wall. Haha." Jaden said, trying to lighten the mood. He stuck his hand down, offering to help Damaja up. Damaja took his hand, getting to his feet.

"Thanks." Damaja said.

"No problem, just glad to help." Jaden said.

"Well, let's go do this." Damaja said, leaving the room, Syrus and Jaden following him.

As the three entered the Gym, they saw a packed house, from what they saw, the entire school was in the Gym sitting in the bleachers. Damaja motioned Bakura to follow him out of the gym for a second. Bakura complied, following Damaja out of the gym. "Let's discuss the terms of this duel." Damaja said.

"When I win, the school and all of it's students will be mine" Bakura said.

"When **I** win, you will leave this island, never to return or bother any member of this school. Deal?" Damaja asked.

"Done." Bakura said. Both men walking back into the Gym, towards the Dueling Stadium. Damaja got in the Red side, while Bakura got onto the Blue.

"DUEL!" Both men said at the same time.

"I'll be going first if you don't mind. But before we begin. I'm changing the rules a bit." Bakura said with a sinister smile.

"How so?" Damaja asked, not worried.

"A shadow game." Bakura said, as his Ring began to glow, the dueling stadium engulfing in darkness. "I hope you're ready to face true fear Damaja.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve.

Damaja looked around at the darkness in shock. He took a deep breath, pulling the black deck box from his pocket, looking down at it. "Should I risk it? Just to defeat him. I shouldn't throw my life away just to take him down. I can't. I must." Damaja said, pulling the black deck box out of his pocket, sliding the deck out, shuffling through it. "Just because I won't use the fiend deck doesn't mean I can't use Dreadroot." Damaja said, throwing the remaining cards to the side, them scattering all over the floor. He reached into his opposite pocket, pulling out a grey deck box, sliding Dreadroot in the middle of the deck, he also slid the card Yugi gave him from the black deck box into the grey one. He took the deck out, shuffling the cards, sliding the deck into it's slot. "Scared yet boy?" Bakura asked.

"You could only wish. From what I see, only one of us are walking away from this." Damaja said. Bakura nodding, smirking.

"How perceptive. Too bad tho, I'll have to say goodbye to your friends for you." Bakura said.

"Shut your mouth theif." Damaja said, catching Bakura off guard.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I could end your pathetic life at this moment." Bakura spat.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC THEIF! YOU HAVE NO REAL HOME, NO FRIENDS, NO INFLUENCE UPON ANYONE! YOU'RE JUST A SORRY ASS THEIF DOING PETTY ROBBERIES!" Damaja yelled out.

"Hold your toungue boy." Bakura said. "Enough petty insults, let's begin." Bakura said, drawing his six cards.

Ryou Bakura: 4000 Lifepoints, Six cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

"First off, I'll set two face down cards." Bakura said, two cards appearing in front of him. "And to finish my turn, I'll summon the Death Caliber Knight." Bakura said with a sinister tone to his voice, a dark armor clad figure on a horse, a giant spear type thing in his hand appearing on Bakura's field. "Go." Bakura said.

Ryou Bakura: 4000 Lifepoints, Three cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Six cards in hand.

"I'll start my turn with a monster face down along with a card." Damaja plainly said, the two cards appearing on his field. He motioned to Bakura that he was done.

"Now my Knight, destroy his pathetic creature." Bakura said, as his Knight's armer was covered with another suit of armor, the Knight blowing up.

"Sakruetsu Armor. Destroys the attacking monster." Damaja said with a smirk.

Bakura growled under his breath. "I'll play a monster face down. Go." Bakura said.

Ryou Bakura: 4000 Lifepoints, Three cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

"Bakura. The card I have drawn was a gift from someone who's defeated you time and time again. But I will simply let you think about what it is." Damaja said, Bakura growling in fusteration. "I'll set two cards and a monster. End turn." Damaja said.

"If all you're going to do is play defensively, this will be no fun." Bakura said. "Anyway, I'll play my Headless Knight in defense mode." Bakura said. "That will be all." He said, nodding.

Ryou Bakura: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Three cards in hand.

"...Why didn't I stay with him?" Alexis asked herself, sitting in her dorm room. "I should be there, supporting him. He needs me...I need him." She said, at that time she heard a knocking at her door. She got up, walking to it, opening it. There she saw Yugi Moto with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong sir?" Alexis asked.

"Why are you here instead of supporting Damaja against Bakura." Yugi asked. "In a time like this, he needs his friends to support him untill the end. I know this from experience." Yugi said.

"I know, it's just.." Alexis started.

"You're scared he will do something that will end up getting him hurt." Yugi said. Alexis nodded. "Even if that happens. He is willing to risk it for you, for everyone. If Bakura is not defeated his darkness will cover the world." Yugi said.

"Let's go." Alexis said, walking to the door. Yugi nodded, following her to the Gym.

"THIS DUEL HAS JUST BEGUN BAKURA!" Damaja shouted.

"Try and impress me mortal." Bakura said, seemingly two voices being spoken at once.

"I'LL SACRIFICE MY TWO FACE DOWN MASKED DRAGONS!" Damaja shouted, the two Red Dragons disapearing. "FOR THE..." Damaja said. Yugi and Alexis bursting into the Gym. "BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Damaja yelled out at the top of his lungs, the majestic blue skinned Dragon appearing on Damaja's field. Everyone began to gasp in confusion.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT CARD?" Bakura demanded.

"It may not be as rare as Seto Kaiba's but IT IS JUST AS GOOD!" Damaja said.

"DAMAJA!" Alexis shouted, running up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I should've been here the entire time to support you. I see this now. Please forgive me." Alexis said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You being here is enough for me to forgive you Alexis, but now I have to defeat this Theif." Damaja said.

"Pharoah. So good of you to join us." Bakura said.

"Quiet body stealer. I'm not getting involved in this. I'm letting Damaja finish you off." Yugi said with a smirk.

"What he said, NOW BAKURA PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEMISE! YOU SENT ME HERE TO ENSLAVE ALL OF THESE PEOPLE! AND FOR WHAT? FOR IT TO COME BACK AND BITE YOU IN THE ASS! NOW, WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Damaja commanded, the Blue Dragon tilting his head back, energy charging within it's mouth.

"I'll activate my Ghost Sheild trap card." Bakura said calmly, an orb of spirits surronding his Knight, Blue-Eyes' attack bouncing off of it. "I must remove one Fiend or Zombie from my graveyard, but I can negate your attack." Bakura said, pulling Caliber from his graveyard, sliding it into his pocket.

"I'll end my turn." Damaja said.

Ryou Bakura: 4000 Lifepoints, Six cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Two cards in hand.

"I'll activate my magic card, Polymerzation." Bakura said. "And I'll fuse my Headless Knight and my Earl of Demise from my hand together to form..." Bakura said as the Earl of Demise appeared on the field, both creatures merging. "THE GHOST DUKE!" Bakura exclaimed. "And that's not all. I'll play my Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits on your Blue-Eyes." Bakura said, a sword materalizing, shooting foward, impaling the Blue-Eyes card to the wall. "Now it..." Bakura began.

"I know what it does." Damaja said.

"Always interupting." Bakura said with a sneer.

"Just continue your turn." Damaja said, shaking his head.

"I'm done." Bakura said, smirking.

"Hm. Nice." Damaja said, smirking at the card he drew. "Now I'll summon the Red-Eyes B Chick!." Damaja said, the petit black skinned dragon sat on the field, partially covered in a shell. "Time to grow up Chick." Damaja said, the small dragon suddenly growing bigger and bigger. It was consumed in a bright light, as the light subsided, there was Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "By it's effect, I can sacrifice it to summon it's grown-up form. Oh and hey look, a monster died. Come on back Blue-Eyes." Damaja said, the sword holding the Blue-Eyes card back vanishing. The majestic blue skinned dragon took it's place next to the black skinned dragon. "NOW YOU'RE IN FOR DOUBLE THE HURT! RED-EYES, ATTACK GHOST DUKE!" Damaja commanded. The Black dragon reared it's head back, drawing energy into it's mouth. It blasted a fireball foward, smashing into the Ghost Duke. When the smoke cleared, the Ghost Duke stood strong. "The hell?" Damaja asked confused.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Ghost Duke can't be killed in battle. So sorry." Bakura said.

"I'm done." Damaja said.

Ryou Bakura: 3500 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, One card in hand.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Bakura laughed sinisterly. "Are you ready to stare down the one monster you used to strike fear into the hearts of these people?" Bakura asked. Damaja felt his heart drop into his stomach. Bakura held up the card he drew, showing Damaja.

"The Devil's Dreadroot." Damaja said softly.

"Time for it to get it's revenge on the one who abandoned it." Bakura said with a smirk.


	14. Chapter Twelve Part Two

A/N: This and the chapter after this will be the final two of this arc. I have some good ideas for the next arc and a lot of twists to end this arc, the ending of this one is kind of up in the air, hell I might even surprise myself. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve Part Two.

"It's time for it to get revenge upon the one who abandoned it." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Too bad you need Three monsters to sacrifice, and you only have..one. Try again later." Damaja snapped, angry at this point.

"Let's continue. I'll play the magic card, Pot of Greed." Bakura said, drawing two cards. "I'll activate a facedown, the trap card, Dead Dragon Zoma." Bakura said, a pale white spirit appearing on the field. "You'll just have to wait to see what it does. But for now, I'm done." Bakura said.

Ryou Bakura: 3500 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Two cards in hand.

"You've came one step closer to losing Bakura." Damaja said. "I'll activate the Malevolent Nuzzler on my Blue-Eyes, bringing him to a grand total of Thirty-Seven Hundred Attack!" Damaja declared. "NOW BLUE-EYES ATTACK ZOMA!" Damaja demanded.

"DAMAJA, NO!" Yugi shouted, but was too late, as the Blue skinned dragon drew his head back, drawing energy into it's mouth, launching it foward at Zoma.

"When Zoma is destroyed in battle...you lose life points equal to it's attack...doubled." Bakura said with a smirk. Damaja mearly matched his smirk, nodding his head.

"I know what it does. Just watch." Damaja said, the lighting blast from the Dragon scoring a direct hit on the spirit, destroying it. The spirit reformed, flying into the Blue skinned dragon, as the dragon turned to blast Damaja, the Dragon began to shrink considerably. It reared his head back, blasting Damaja directly, knocking him to the ground.

Ryou Bakura: 1900 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 2150 Lifepoints, One card in hand.

"How did you survive?" Bakura demanded. As the smoke from the attacks cleared, there was a revealed Shrink magic card.

"I responded to Zoma's effect with Shrink on my own Blue-Eyes. Clever wasn't it?" Damaja said with a smirk, clutching at his side, grimicing. "Shit, that hurt more than I thought it would." Damaja said to himself, spitting on the floor, a spot of blood seen.

"Ah, I see you are feeling the effects of the Shadow Game." Bakura said with a chuckle.

"I end my turn." Damaja said.

"I'll equip my Ghost Duke with Afterimage of Ghost." Bakura said, laughing. "Now each standby phase, it will duplicate, make a copy of itself so to say. Excat same monster too." Bakura said with a laugh. "But that's not all..." Bakura said, smiling. "I'll activate the Dark Core. By discarding this..Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, I can remove one of your monsters from play. Your Blue-Eyes." Bakura said, as a Black ball of energy hovered above Blue-Eyes. Eventually the ball of energy consumed Blue-Eyes, destroying him. "Such a pity." Bakura said.

"Asshole. You won't win." Damaja said.

"We'll see. I remove my Gross Ghost, Earl of Demise, and Headless Knight in order to summon..." Bakura said, a pool of darkness appearing in front of him. "THE DARK NECROFEAR!" Bakura shouted, a sickly looking creature coming up from the darkness, holding a severed doll's head in her hands. "Let's see what you can do." Bakura said.

As Damaja drew his card, Bakura stood over there, laughing, Damaja simply shook his head, looking at his hand. "Use it." Yugi said. Damaja nodded his head.

"I'll set a card face down, a monster face down, and switch my Red-Eyes into defense position." Damaja said, watching on as a copy of the Ghost Duke appeared on Bakura's field. "Go." Damaja said.

Ryou Bakura: 900 Lifepoints, Two cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 2150 Lifepoints, Zero cards in hand.

"Now...you're finished boy." Bakura said, the bright shining day outside suddenly shifting into darkness, lightning and thunder descending, storm winds raging uncontrollably. "I'LL SACRIFICE MY THREE GHOST DUKES!" Bakure shouted out, the three creatures turning into shadows, rising up into the sky. A pool of shadows appeared in the air, it getting wider and wider. It opened.

"No." Damaja said, holding his head in pain, falling to his knees.

"DAMAJA!" Alexis shouted, running foward, bouncing off of an invisible force around the dueling ring, falling to the floor.

"AHHHHHHH!" Damaja yelled out in pain, holding his head.

"THE DEVIL'S DREADROOT!" Bakura called out, an abomination hovering out of the pool, extending it's wing span fully, striking up a gust of wind. "NOW I WILL PUT AN END TO YOU BOY!" Bakura shouted out, demonicly laughing. "NECROFEAR DESTROY HIS FACE DOWN!" Bakura shouted out, Necrofear flying foward, destroying Damaja's facedown Masked Dragon. "Do you wish to use his effect?" Bakura asked, watching on as Damaja simply stayed on his knees, holding his head, yelling out in dire pain. "Guess not. DREADROOT, DESTROY HIS RED-EYES!" Bakura commanded, the creature slashing foward with it's arm, severing the head of Red-Eyes right from it's shoulders, destroying it. "Your final turn Damaja. Make it count." Bakura spat.

Damaja fell to the floor..everything went black.

"Wake up Damaja." A female voice said.

"Yeah man, wake up. This is no time to be oversleeping." A male voice said.

"Damaja...wake up." A male voice said.

Damaja sat up, opening his eyes, looking around. He was in the middle of a forest surronded by people. "Alexis?" Damaja asked.

"Yup." Alexis said with a smile.

"Jaden? Is that you?" Damaja asked, confused.

"Who else?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

"Mar...it's you?" Damaja asked.

"In the flesh...well not really. But you get the point." Mar said.

"What're you all doing?" Damaja asked.

"We're here to try to get you up and finish your duel with Bakura." Jaden said.

"Come on Damaja, get up. Finish Bakura off. We need you. I need you." Alexis said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Get up bro. If you don't, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life. Which doesn't look to be very long." Mar said.

"Real supportive." Alexis said.

"I can't guys. It hurts too bad." Damaja said.

"Oh get over it. The Damaja I know would never let something like this hold him down." Mar said. "Man up Damaja up. GET THE FUCK UP AND KICK BAKURA'S ASS! GET REVENGE FOR ME, CLOE, PETER, RAYCHEL, BASTION, AND SHEPPARD!" Mar shouted at Damaja.

"YEAH! I CAN DO IT!" Damaja shouted out, standing up completely, opening his eyes, looking over at Bakura. "THIS IS IT BAKURA!" Damaja shouted out.

"Let's see what you can do." Bakura said.

Ryou Bakura: 900 Lifepoints, Two cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 2150 Lifepoints, One card in hand.

"First, I'll activate facedown card number one!" Damaja said, a card revealing itself, lightning bolts striking down from the sky. "Lightning Vortex. By discarding my Troop Dragon from my hand, I can destroy all of yoru face-up monsters." Damaja shouted out, lightning striking down, destroying Necrofear and Dreadroot, Bakura's field completely empty. "BUT THAT'S NOT ALL BAKURA! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!" Damaja shouted out. Yugi smiled, knowing what card Damaja had facedown.

"You're bluffing." Bakura said.

"You wish Grave Robber." Damaja said, pressing a button, his facedown card flipping up. A picture of a giant Mirror with a red skinned Dragon trying to get out on it. A giant mirror appeared on Damaja's field. "By removing monsters from play, I can fusion summon a Dragon creature." Damaja said. "Red-Eyes." Damaja said, the Red-Eyes appearing on the field, being sucked into the mirror. "All three of my Masked Dragons." Damaja said, the three red skinned dragons being sucked into the mirror. "Troop Dragon." Damaja said, the green skinned dragon being sucked into the mirror. "If I can count...that's Five Dragons." Damaja said with a smirk.

"No way." Alexis said.

"Could he really be summoning it?" Syrus asked.

"What guys?" Jaden asked.

"This can't be." Bakura said in fear.

"OH BUT IT IS! I CALL FORTH...THE FIVE GOD DRAGON!" Damaja shouted out, the mirror shattering. Thunder and lightning began to strike. "You can thank Yugi for the mirror." Damaja said.

"Damn you Pharoah." Bakura shouted. The heavens seemingly opening up. A golden skinned dragon descended from the opening, landing on the field. Each of it's Five heads leaned up, roaring.

"TIME TO END YOU BAKURA! FIVE GOD DRAGON, STRIKE HIM DOWN WITH THE FURY OF ALL OF THE ONES HE KILLED!" Damaja shouted, all five heads rearing back, each head shooting out a respective blast of energy, all five of them nailing Bakura at once, sending him flying into the wall behind him with a thud.

Ryou Bakura: 0 Lifepoints.

Damaja Onalie: 2150 Lifepoints.

Winner: Damaja Onalie.

Damaja looked up at the god-like Dragon, nodding his head. "Thank you." Damaja said, falling to his knees, out cold.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Final chapter in the fight against Bakura arc. Enjoy. Oh, the song used is Killswitch Engage's This Fire Burns. I do not own any part of that song.

Chapter Thirteen.

"It's been two weeks. And he still hasn't woken up." Alexis said, sadness seeping from her voice.

"It's ok Lex. He'll pull through. He always does." Jaden said.

"I hope so." Syrus said.

"Oh, I forgot. Congrats on making Ra Yellow Syrus." Alexis softly said, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks." Syrus said, nodding. At that time, a nurse came in, looking at the people in the room.

"What relationship are you three to the paitent?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." Alexis said.

"We're his friends." Jaden and Syrus said.

"There's no easy way to say this.." The nurse began. Tears instantly welled up in Alexis' eyes. "Damaja suffered heavy mental and physical strain during that duel. We've nearly lost him a few times thus far. But from what the test results show...He may not last the night." The nurse said. Alexis instantly broke out into tears, Syrus and Jaden holding her, comforting her.

"It'll be ok Lex." Jaden said.

"NO, YOUR TESTS HAVE TO BE WRONG! HE CAN'T DIE! WE NEED HIM THE MOST RIGHT NOW!" Alexis screamed out to the nurse.

"Ma'am please calm down. We're doing all we can to keep him alive." The nurse said.

"WELL TRY HARDER!" Alexis demanded, the nurse lowering her head, leaving the room. "Please Damaja, don't leave me. I need you." Alexis whispered, placing a hand down on Damaja's right cheek.

"Where am I?" Damaja asked himself, looking around in an empty room, shrouded by many shadows.

"You are on the boarderline between life and death Damaja." A mysterious male voice said.

"It is said that you won't last the night." A mysterious female voice said.

"Who are you?" Damaja asked.

"We are...protectors of sorts." The female voice.

"But at times we are destroyers." The male voice said.

"If you want to continue living. You can not let your fire burn out." The female voice said.

"You must fight through the darkness. Overcome it. OVERCOME YOUR FEARS DAMAJA!" The male voice boomed.

"HOW?" Damaja demanded.

"Only you know the answer to that Damaja." The female voice said.

"We must depart. But our paths will cross again. In the physical world. We await this time." The male voice said.

"Farewell young one." The female voice said.

"I can't die. Not after all I've been through. IT'S TOO EARLY!" Damaja shouted, the room brightening up, flashes of his past coming back.

_All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled  
It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail._

"Damaja. One day you will grow up and become rich and famous. People all around the world will know your name. It is your destiny." A gruff older man said to a much younger Damaja.

"But father, how?" Damaja asked.

"Only you know the answer to that Damaja." Damaja's father said

_Even through the darkest days.  
This fire burns always.  
This fire burns always._

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO IN THE WATER? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HE CAN'T SWIM MAR!" The father shouted at Mar, Damaja is shown splashing around in the water.

"I can do it. I must show Father and Mar I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need help." Damaja told himself, as he began to push himself mentally. He began to swim around much to the surprise of Mar and his Father. "YEAH! FATHER, MAR, LOOK! I CAN SWIM!" Damaja shouted happily.

_This is the proving ground.  
Misery begins to rise.  
Turn away from yesterday.  
Tomorrow's in my eyes._

"Broke another dish did you boy?" An intoxicated male asked a scared Damaja, looking down at him.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to. You startled me. And it slipped." Damaja said, scared.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SLIPPED!" The man shouted, slapping Damaja across the face, knocking him and a pile of dishes and silverware to the floor. "NOW CLEAN IT UP!" He shouted.

"NO! YOU WON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!" Damaja shouted, grabbing a fallen steak knife without the man knowing.

"Oh and what're you going to do?" The man asked.

"AHHHHHH!" Damaja screamed out, thrusting the blade up into the man's gut, him stumbling back in shock, falling to the floor, a pool of blood forming under him.

_Nevermore to be held down.  
By the waves against me.  
Nevermore to be cast aside.  
This day is mine._

"Never once did I give up. Through all of that I pulled through. I'm not stopping now." Present day Damaja said, more images coming into view.

_Even through the darkest days.  
This fire burns always.  
This fire burns always._

"Now for the final card to end this duel...HARPIE LADY'S PHOENIX FORMATION!" Damaja yelled out, the entire audience cheering.

"No...NO!" Kaiba yelled out.

"Oh yes Kaiba. I must have more than One Harpie on the field, which I do. But when I do. I am allowed to destroy one monster on your field, making YOU lose lifepoints equal to it's attack. And I'm sure you know which monster." Damaja said, pointing to Blue-Eyes. "YOUR ULTIMATE DRAGON! NOW HARPIES, FINISH THIS DUEL!" Damaja demanded, both Harpies flying into the air, merging together, producing a giant flaming Pheonix in the air. The Phoenix soaring down, making direct contact with the Dragon...destroying it. Kaiba fell back from the impact, looking foward in utter shock.

_I will not be denied in this final hour.  
I will not be denied, this day is mine.  
This passion inside me is burning.  
This passion inside me is burning._

"This can't be." Bakura said in fear.

"OH BUT IT IS! I CALL FORTH...THE FIVE GOD DRAGON!" Damaja shouted out, the mirror shattering. Thunder and lightning began to strike. "You can thank Yugi for the mirror." Damaja said.

"Damn you Pharoah." Bakura shouted. The heavens seemingly opening up. A golden skinned dragon descended from the opening, landing on the field. Each of it's Five heads leaned up, roaring.

"TIME TO END YOU BAKURA! FIVE GOD DRAGON, STRIKE HIM DOWN WITH THE FURY OF ALL OF THE ONES HE KILLED!" Damaja shouted, all five heads rearing back, each head shooting out a respective blast of energy, all five of them nailing Bakura at once, sending him flying into the wall behind him with a thud.

_Even through the darkest days.  
This fire burns always.  
This fire burns always.  
_**Always.**

"I must pull through this. For everyone who I've lost. For everyone who supports me. For everyone who cares for me." Damaja said.

"Awaken Damaja, your time in this world is not yet over." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Damaja asked.

"You'll see. But do as I say. You will awaken, pack your things, and leave Duelist Academy for a short time. Contact nobody you know from there. It is of the upmost importance. Understand?" The female asked.

"No, I don't. I need to see my friends. They need to know I'm alive." Damaja said.

"I SAID NO! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS BED!" The female voice said. "You're going to do as I tell you. Understood?" The female asked. Damaja simply closed his eyes, nodding his head.

"Good. Now awaken." The female voice said, fading away.

Damaja sat up in the bed, looking around, seeing nobody. He got out of the bed, looking over to see all of his things already packed up on the floor. "How the?" Damaja asked outloud. He shook his head, walking out of the infirmiry. He walked outside to see complete darkness, a chill moving down his spine. "Good, nobody's around. Now if I remember, there's boats near the docks. I could go use one of them." Damaja said.

"Use the ones behind Obelisk Blue dorm. They're always filled with gas in the tank." A voice behind Damaja said. Damaja spun around to see...Chazz. "Trust me. I ran away before. But you'll be back." Chazz said.

"Listen, you can't tell anybody. Ok?" Damaja said.

"Your secret's safe with me. Later." Chazz said, walking off. Damaja made his way to the back area of the Obelisk Blue dorm, not knowing someone was leaning against the dorm, watching him. He got into one of the boats, starting it. The boat began to move foward, Damaja disapearing into the darkness.

"It's ok Damaja, we all need a break sometimes." A male said, stepping out into the dim light...Jaden.

The next day, Alexis bursted into the dorm room of Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz. "HE'S GONE!" She shouted, tears flowing down her face.

"Who Lex?" Jaden asked, knowing excatly who.

"Damaja. He's gone. All of his stuff is too." She said, tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Would Alexis Rhodes please report to the gym. Now." A sinister voice boomed over the P.A. system.

"I recongize that voice." Jaden said.

"Bakura." Alexis said. "Please, Jaden and Syrus come with me." Alexis pleaded. They simply nodded, Chazz having no idea what was going on around him due to him sleeping.

As they made it into the gym, they saw a fatigued Bakura, breathing heavily, holding his chest. "Your stupid boyfriend ended my vessel's life. But as my last act on this world, I shall take away the one who he cares about the most. YOU ALEXIS RHODES!" Bakura shouted, pointing a shaking arm at Alexis.

"You'll have to go through us first." Jaden and Syrus said, stepping in front of her. Bakura mearly waved his hand, both flying back to the floor.

"NOW TO END YOU LITTLE GIRL!" Bakura shouted, his ring glowing.

"I can't let you do that Bakura." A female voice said from the shadows.

"And who are you to stop me?" Bakura snapped.

She stepped out of the shadows, black hair with bright pink streaks flowing down to the small of her back. Standard Obelisk Blue uniform on. A mysterious looking shackle around her wrist. "The name's Kira...Kira Artemis." Kira stated.

"You're too late girl." Bakura snapped, throwing his arm outwards, Alexis flying backwards, smashing into the wall, a sickening crack heard. Kira threw her arm out, an invisible force shooting foward, smashing Bakura in the chest, him falling to the ground in a motionless heap, the Millennum Ring shattering like a crystal sculpture dropping to the concrete floor.

"My work here is done." Kira said, walking towards the door, looking over at Jaden and Syrus, holding up the lifeless body of Alexis. "It's a pity" Kira simply said, walking out of the gym.

The realization finally hit Jaden and Syrus. Tears flowed down both of their faces. Jaden looked to Syrus. "She's dead." He softly said.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: THis chapter offically starts the second arc of His Story. Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen.

Well last year was certainly an eventfull one. Let's recap. Damaja Onalie, an orphaned child, was shipped from foster home to foster home. He ended up being sent to a Duel Monsters Prepatory School. From there, he was sent to Duelist Academy. From the moment he arrived on the island, he made an impact. Defeating nearly everyone in the entire school with the help of the Devil's Dreadroot card. During his duel with the final student, Alexis Rhodes, she defeated him, ending his reign of terror. They eventually grew really close. Damaja and Alexis requested to be shipped down to Osiris Red due to personal reasons. In order to do this, Damaja had to duel Seto Kaiba. He prevaled, but at what cost? Ryou Bakura arrived at the island, this sure to stir up trouble. Thanks to Bakura, the lives of Bastion Misawa, Mar Onalie, Chanceller Sheppard and Cloe Ward. Damaja confronted Bakura for the final duel. In a last minute act, Damaja summoned the Five God Dragon, defeating Bakura. This took a great toll upon Damaja. As he layed there in his deathbed, the sinister Bakura summoned Alexis to the gym. Her, Jaden, and Syrus went to the gym to find a greatly weakened Bakura. He threated Alexis' life, ready to end it. A young female, Kira Artemis, stepped up, stating that he could not be allowed to do that. Bakura threw reason to the wind, using the power of his Ring to end the life of Alexis Rhodes. Kira retaliated, ending Bakura's life, destroying his Ring in the process. All the time while Damaja was on a boat, sailing away from Duelist Academy. Let's see what happens next.

"Mr. Onalie. The stories you have told me seem to be very fabricated." An older man with glasses and a fancy suit said to Damaja.

Damaja looked over at him from the couch. "I'm not making this shit up." Damaja said. "It really happened. Hell I'm still feeling the effects of it." Damaja said.

"Do you have any proof of this?" The Psychitrist asked.

Damaja lifted up his shirt, revealing severelly brusied ribs, gash marks in them. "Is that enough proof for you?" Damaja snapped.

"Are these self-inflicted wounds Mr. Onalie?" The Psychitrist asked.

Damaja got up off of the couhc, grabbing the man by his shirt collar, pulling him from his chair, looking dead into his eyes. "YOU'RE..NOT..LISTENING GOD DAMN IT!" Damaja shouted in the man's face.

"Let it all out Mr. Onalie, we are making great progress." He said.

Damaja screamed out, slamming the man against the wall. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW FUCKED THIS LAST YEAR HAS BEEN FOR ME!" Damaja shouted in his face. Damaja shook his head, letting go of the man, walking out of the room.

Damaja walked down a crowded sidewalk, his hands in his pockets, his breath able to be seen due to the cold. A newspaper blew against his leg. He leaned down, picking it off of his leg, looking at the front page. He felt his heart drop into his chest, throwing the paper to the side, running down the sidewalk. The paper hit on the sidewalk, the front page showing "Daughter of the prominate Rhodes family passes away."

Damaja entered his apartment, dropping to the floor, holding his head in his hands, tears flowing down his face. "W..why?" Damaja asked, sobbing. "WHY? WHY GOD DAMN IT WHY?" Damaja screamed out, tears still flowing down his face. He pulled himself up to his feet, yelling out in a mixture of anger and sadness. He rushed foward, throwing his arm foward, sending his fist through the wall. He ripped it out, pounding his bleeding hand on the wall over and over again, still yelling. He collected himself, walking over to the closet. He flung the door open, ripping his clothes from the closet, throwing them on the bed. He snatched up his suitcase, throwing it across the room onto the bed, opening it. He threw his clothes into it, closing it. He grabbed up the suitcase, kicking the door open, knocking it from the hinges. A fatter, balding man stopped in front of Damaja.

"You're going to have to pay for that Damaja." The landlord said. Damaja grabbed him by the throat, throwing him to the floor, looking down at him with nothing but pure rage in his eyes. "Or we can get it fixed." The landlord said.

After a few minutes of walking, Damaja arrived at a dock. He walked up to the reception counter, looking at the man behind the window. "What do you need?" He asked.

"I need to get to Duelist Academy." Damaja said.

"You're in luck, we're about to ferry a new batch of students to the island." The dockhand said.

"How much will it cost?" Damaja asked.

"Just get on the boat." The guy said, handing him a ticket. Damaja nodded, making his way to the boat.

After a few hours, Damaja stepped off of the boat, stepping onto Duelist Academy island. Students were rushing off of the boat past him. He closed his eyes, tears welling up in his eyes. He whiped his eyes, walking towards the Osiris Red dorm. He reached up, knocking on the door.

Jaden and Syrus sat on the floor of their Osiris Red dorm in the middle of a duel. Jaden heard the knock, looking at the door. "I'll get it Sy, don't look at my face down cards." Jaden teased.

"You know I wouldn't." Syrus said, watching as Jaden went to the door. Jaden opened the door to receive a huge shocker standing in front of him. "Who is it Jay?" Syrus asked.

"You tell me." Damaja said, stepping into the room. Syrus jumping up from the floor in surprise. Damaja smiled softly, sitting on the edge of a nearby bed.

"What's with the new look man?" Jaden asked. Damaja sat there, rubbing the hair on his chin downward.

"Yeah I decided it was time for a change." Damaja said, he sat there, wearing a pair of dark green jeans and a white tank top. His hair was dyed black.

"We're real sorry about Alexis. We know how much she meant to you." Syrus said, lowering his head.

"So, what's happened since I was gone?" Damaja asked, changing the subject.

"Well with Sheppard gone. Kaiba decided to step in and become the Chanceller of the school." Syrus said. "A few new teachers, a new batch of students. Nothing big." Syrus said. "Oh..and tonight they're having the welcoming for the new students but after that...they're having a Memorial Service for Sheppard, Bastion, Mar, Cloe...and Alexis." Syrus said the last part softly.

Damaja nodded his head. "You goin'?" Jaden asked. Damaja again nodded his head.

"I'll be back in a few guys. I have some things to take care of." Damaja stood up, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked around behind the dorm, making his way to the edge outlooking the water. He sat on the edge, staring out at the water. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one out, stuffing it between his lips, lighting the tip. "Why'd you have to go Alexis? I need you." Damaja asked out loud, tears dripping down his face.

"It was just her time to go. She's in a better place now. Sides, she wouldn't want you to mourn over her too long." A voice behind Damaja said. He turned his head up, looking at the man.

"Atticus right?" Damaja asked, taking a long hit from his cigarette.

"Yeah." Atticus said, sitting on the edge as well, looking out on the water. "It's just so surreal." Atticus said. "I had just got her back in my life too. And just like that." Atticus said, snapping his fingers. "She's gone." Atticus said, his voice cracking.

"You want one?" Damaja asked, offering Atticus a cigarette. He nodded, taking one out of the pack, Damaja handing him the lighter, lighting it. He handed Damaja the lighter back, taking a hit from the cigarette.

"So, are you going to say a few words for her Memorial tonight?" Atticus asked, exhaling the smoke.

"Her and Mar and Cloe. Mar is my brother, and Cloe didn't know a lot of people. You?" Damaja asked. Atticus shook his head, looking down. "Sorry man but I have to get something done. I need to go to the card shop and buy some." Damaja said.

"Reinforcing it?" Atticus asked.

"Making one." Damaja said, flicking his cigarette over the edge, it landing in the water.

Damaja walked into the card shop, looking at the single cards they had for sale along with the booster packs. He walked up to the counter, pulling out a folded piece of paper, sliding it to the elderly lady. She picked it up, unfolding and reading it. She tilted her head slightly, looking at Damaja. "Some of these are really rare. You have the money for it?" She asked. Damaja simply nodded his head. She made her way to the back. After a few minutes, she came back with a Red Deck Box in hand, handing it to Damaja. "They're all in there. Enjoy." She said with a smile. Damaja nodded, collecting the box, slipping it into his pocket, exiting the card shop.

Damaja looked out of the window at the many students gathered in the courtyard of the School. Many were crying their eyes out, while some were completely and totally solemn. Damaja walked to the door, opening it. He walked out of the dorm to the courtyard, standing behind a few people, looking up at the thing that was veiled. There was a podium ste up in the front with a microphone extended from it.

The new Chanceller of the school, Seto Kaiba, stepped up to the podium, clearing his voice. "I'd like to welcome the new students of Duelist Academy, the old students, the...returning students." Kaiba looked at Damaja in the back as he said the last part. "Last year was a dramatic one. But we will not let that hinder our progress towards the future. Last year we lost good people. This behind me is a memorial for those who we lost. Bastion Misawa, Sheppard, Alexis Rhodes, Mar Onalie, Cloe Ward, Peter Clarke, and Raychel Terrance. The latter four weren't as known as the first three. But their lives will be honored just as the others will be." Kaiba said. "Now I would like to have the Memorial revealed." Kaiba said, a few suited men walking up to the covering, pulling it down. A majestic stone carved Dragon stood perched as the Monument. Under it was a space showing the names of the Seven people. "Now I will give each one of you the oppertunity to form an orderly line and pay your respects to our lost ones. Afterwards we have a few students who would like to say a few words for them." Kaiba said, the students lining up in front of the monument, looking at it. The line of students began saying their respects, some placing Duel Monsters cards in front of it, roses, and other things. Damaja stepped up to it, looking down at it. Tears began flowing down his face, looking at Alexis' name.

"Why? Why'd you have to go?" Damaja said softly. Damaja felt a hand patting him on the back. He turned his head to see Jaden standing there.

"It's alright Damaja." Jaden said, rubbing the top of his back slightly. Damaja closed his eyes, pushing away from Jaden, walking towards the back again.

After all the students had their chance to pay their respects, Kaiba spoke again. "Now, we have a couple of students who want to say a few words. Atticus Rhodes come up please." Kaiba said.

Atticus walked up to the podium, fresh tears dripping from his face. "Alexis..was my sister. I miss her so much as it is. And this memorial would make her really happy. I'd like to thank you all for this." Atticus said, breaking down, sobbing as he walked away from the podium.

"Now would Damaja Onalie come up." Kaiba said.

Damaja walked up to the podium, whiping the tears from his eyes. "Now, I knew three of the people who passed on very well. Cloe Ward, she was my foster sister. I knew her for about a year and she was the most kind, compassionate, caring person I've ever met. She will be missed dearly. M..Mar Onalie. He was..is my brother. We never really got along in the beginning, but towards the end of his life, he wanted us to become a family again. I almost had my family back, but it was all taken away. That wound will never heal...Alexis Rhodes." Damaja said, his voice cracking as he said her name. "When I first came to Duelist Academy, I had been corrupted by Ryou Bakura, I did a lot of bad things to a lot of people. And when I got to the last one, Alexis, she beat me. For that I owe her my life. MY NAME SHOULD BE ON THAT, NOT HERS! I loved her more than anyone knows. Just seeing her smile made everything bad that was happening good. Ya know? And now she's gone. Just like that. Alexis, where ever you are. I hope you can hear me. I love you with all of my soul. I'll never forget you, no matter what." Damaja said, bursting out in tears, walking away from the podium.

Kaiba walked back up to the podium, standing behind the microphone. "I had planned on having a memorial duel for them. But the two who I planned on having duel look like they don't want to." Kaiba said, looking at Atticus and Damaja. Damaja stepped foward, looking at Kaiba.

"I'll duel...for the memory of Alexis. She would've wanted it this way." Damaja said, Atticus stepping foward, standing next to Damaja, nodding his head.

"Good, then both of you get up here." Kaiba demanded. Damaja and Atticus both stepped up to the stage, standing across from eachother.

"Don't go easy on me Damaja. Alexis would'nt have wanted that." Atticus said, sliding his deck into it's slot.

"I would'nt." Damaja said, removing the deck from the Red deck box, sliding it into the slot. "I'll go first by setting one monster and a card. End turn." Damaja said.

"I'll summon the Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode." Atticus said, a brown skinned warrior clad in armor appearing on his side of the field. "Now Lei Lei, attack his face down." Atticus said. As the fighter ran foward, it leapt up, smashing the face down, Giant Rat.

"Now I can use it's ability to special summon Exiled Force in attack mode." Damaja plainly said, a group of warriors appearing in front of him.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Atticus said.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Atticus Rhodes: 4000 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

"Now I'll activate Exiled Force's special ability, destroying it to destroy your Fighter." Damaja said, the group of warriors rushing foward, exploding on contact with Lei Lei, destroying them both. "Then I'll activate my face down card, Giant Trunade, returning your facedown to your hand. Then, I'll activate the Field Magic card, MAUSOLEUM OF THE EMPEROR!" Damaja called out, an alter appearing behind him. A few people in the crowd looked on in confusion, unsure of the card. "It allows me to pay lifepoints in increments of One Thousand per tribute to summon monsters. I'll pay 2000." Damaja said. "To summon, HINO-KAGU-TSUCHI!" Damaja shouted out, the brown skinned warrior with flaming hair appearing on his field. "Now attack him directly Hino!" Damaja commanded, the warrior rushing foward, hsi fist engulfing in fire as he nailed a direct his on Atticus' hand. "Due to his effect, before you draw, you must discard your entire hand. I'm done." Damaja said, Hino returning to his hand.

Atticus discarded his hand, worry setting in on his face. He drew his card, looking at it, his heart dropping into his stomach. "I end my turn." He simply said.

Damaja Onalie: 2000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Atticus Rhodes: 1200 Lifepoints, One card in hand.

"I'll activate the magic card, Dian Keto, restoring One thousand of my lifepoints. Then I'll pay Two Thousand to resummon Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi. Attack him directly." Damaja said in one breath, the flaming haired warrior appearing on his field, lunging foward, sending a flaming uppercut into Atticus, knocking him down, reducing his lifepoints to Zero.

Damaja Onalie: 1000 Lifepoints.

Atticus Rhodes: 0 Lifepoints.

Winner: Damaja Onalie.

Both men deactivated their discs, walking towards eachother. They each held out their respective hands, shaking. "I never expected to be rushed like that." Atticus said. "That must be the deck you went to the Card Shop to build." He said.

Damaja nodded his head. "Yeah, while I was in Europe, I got the idea from a stranger." Damaja said.

"Well this was it for me. I'm leaving the school. Too many memories." Atticus said. "But before I go, I want you to have this deck. It has no use to me right now." Atticus said, handing Damaja a deck. Damaja turned it over, looking at the bottom card, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "I used it when I was Nightshroud. I don't want it anymore." Atticus said.

"Thanks." Damaja said, Atticus nodding, turning his back, walking off.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: This chapter will introduce a few of the new characters added to this story. Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen.

Damaja layed on the top bunk, sprawled out, his right arm and leg dangling off of the edge of the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, completely silent. He reached into his left pocket, pulling out the Red deck box, removing the deck from it. He began shuffling through the cards in it. He growled in fusteration, flinging the deck against the wall, the cards showering down upon the dueling Syrus and Jaden. They both looked up at Damaja in confusion. "What's up man?" Jaden asked, pulling a Yamata Dragon out of his hair.

"I can make damn good decks, as you've seen. But I can't seem to make one that I like to use. That I have fun using." Damaja said, running a hand through his hair.

"Just use a deck that you feel comfortable with. And it'll all come easily." Syrus said.

"...I never thought of that." Damaja said, laying back on the bed. Jaden and Syrus' duel ended up with Syrus, Shield Crushing Jaden's facedown Clayman, finishing him off with Steamroid.

"Good game Sy. Now let's go eat. I'm starving." Jaden said, his stomach grumbling.

"You want us to bring you anything back Damaja?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, no thanks. But thanks for asking." Damaja said, not looking over. As they left, Damaja closed his eyes, deck ideas flowing through his mind like water. After about Five minutes, he heard the door open. He knew it wasn't Jaden and Syrus coming back, so he layed there, waiting for things to play out. He slid his head over to the side a bit, looking at the one who entered the room. He watched on as a young male, with Strawberry Blonde hair, Blue pants, a matching shirt, and an Osiris Red blazer covering it.

"I wonder where everyone is." The male asked outloud.

"At breakfast." Damaja said, nearly scaring the hell out of the one who entered. Damaja sat up, turning around, his legs dangling off of the side of the bed. "So, who're you?" Damaja asked, looking down at the guy.

"Brad..Brad Drovin." Brad said, looking up at Damaja. Damaja pushed himself off of the bed, standing in front of Brad.

"Nice to meet you Brad, I'm Damaja." Damaja said, extending his hand. Brad shook his hand.

"Where are the others at?" Brad asked.

"Breakfast. Want me to show you where it is?" Damaja asked.

"Sure. I am kind of hungry." Brad said.

"Alright, follow me." Damaja said, walking out of the room. As Damaja and Brad made their way to the Cafeteria, he pushed the door open, holding it open for him. He walked up to where Jaden and Syrus were sitting. "Hey guys, this is Brad. He's new to the school." Damaja said.

"Alright man, that's cool. Come on Brad, sit over here." Jaden said.

"Oh and, if anyone messes with him. If y'all remember that little incident with Bakura last year. Well there ya go." Damaja joked around, a few people looking at him nervously. "Kidding." Damaja said, walking towards the door.

"Why don't you join us?" Syrus said.

"I'm going to go take your deck advice." Damaja said, walking out of the room.

"Haha, cool." Syrus said.

Damaja began walking across the courtyard, looking at the Memorial. He walked up to it, kneeling down. He gently rubbed his finger across Alexis' name, lowering his head. "I miss you." Damaja said softly.

"We all do." A female voice said from behind him. Damaja turned his head to the side, looking at her.

"..Mindy right?" Damaja asked. Mindy nodded. "How long did you know Alexis?" Damaja asked.

"Since she came here. We were pretty good friends in Prepatory School. But truthfully, I think it hurt you more when she died." Mindy said.

"More than people know." Damaja said. "Hey, uhm. Do you know where Alexis' old deck is?" Damaja asked.

"Me and Jasmin took it to Chanceller Kaiba's office." Mindy said.

"Thanks." Damaja said, standing up. "Later Mindy." Damaja said, walking off towards the main building. Little did he know, someone was standing in the shadow of the forest, watching him.

"Mr. Kaiba. A student is here and wants to speak with you." A secretary said on the phone.

"Send him in." Kaiba said. Damaja walking through the door. Kaiba opened one of his desk drawers, pulling out a deck, sliding it foward.

"How'd you know that was what I wanted?" Damaja asked.

"There isn't much that happens in this school that I don't know." Kaiba said flatly.

"Thanks." Damaja said, picking the deck up. Kaiba nodded his head. Damaja turned to leave, walking out of the room.

Damaja began walking aimlessly around the school, trying to clear his mind. He walked by the gym, hearing a few kids laughing, while a few were telling them to go away. He pushed into the gym, seeing a few Obelisk Blue's picking on some Osiris Red's. Damaja ran down to the gym floor, getting up into the face of one of the Obelisk Blue students. "Is there a problem?" Damaja asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Oh look guys. The famous Damaja Onalie has came to stand up for his Osiris Red loser buddies." The guy said, his friends laughing.

"As I just asked. Is there a problem? I'd hate to have an Osiris Red kick your ass. It would kill your rep." Damaja said, smirking.

"I'd like to see you try and kick all of our asses by yourself." The guy said, his friends stepping up.

"But he's not going to be alone you fucking perdedores." A voice said from the bleachers. A rather tall tan skinned Osiris Red stepped down from the bleachers, walking across the gym floor, smirking at Damaja. He began unbuttoning his blazer, throwing it on the floor. "So who's first." The guy said.

One of the Obelisk Blue students laughed and stepped up, punching the guy in the mouth, dropping him to a knee. All of his friends started laughing as he leaned down. "What's wrong? Where's your big talk now?" He asked.

"Right here." The guy said, throwing an elbow up into the Obelisk Blue's stomach, knocking back. Damaja threw his arm up, uppercutting him, knocking him to his ass.

The rest of the Obelisk Blue students collected their friend, scurrying away. "COME BACK YA BUNCH OF PERRAS!" The guy shouted. Mindy stood up from her seat on the bleachers, walking towards the gym floor. The guy turned around, seeing her. He smirked. "You want some too mami?" He asked.

"You wish." Mindy said.

"You ok Brad?" Damaja asked. Brad nodded his head. "And as for you." Damaja said, turning to face the guy. They both looked very serious for a few seconds, as they rushed into eachother, patting eachother on the backs. "How the hell are ya man?" Damaja asked with a big smile on his face.

"Good, good." The guy said.

"Oh, Mindy, Brad. This is my homeboy from when I was young. Darien Hacaga." Damaja said.

"Nice to meet you both." Darien said, nodding.

"So, man. Last I heard, you was tearing it up on Mexico. How'd that go?" Damaja asked.

"Well, I won Nationals Four years in a row. Got bored. Decided to come here, check things out." Darien said.

"Good stuff." Damaja said. "Oh hey Brad, why were you here anyway?" Damaja asked.

"Well, one of those Obelisk Blue students said they wanted to duel me. So I came here to duel and then they started." Brad said.

"Hell, if you wanted to duel, all you hadda do was ask." Damaja said.

"Well do you want to?" Brad asked.

"Ya, sure." Damaja said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" A female voice said from the shadows.

"...I'm really not up for this, talking in the shadows bullshit so just come out." Damaja said plainly. A fair skinned female Obelisk Blue stepped out from the shadows, long Black hair flowing down her back with streaks of hot Pink in them. She looked at the four people in the gym, tilting her head.

"So we have a former Occult Duelist, A Four-Time Mexico National Champion, and then we have a ditz and a nobody. Great rag-tag group." The female said.

"I take it you're the ditz Damaja?" Darien asked, joking.

"You must be the nobody then." Damaja retorted.

"Ya...asshole." Darien said, faking a pout.

"Haha. Anyway. Who are you and what do you want?" Damaja asked her.

"Kira Artemis. And what I want is for this nobody kid to step off and let me duel you." Kira said.

"Well...no?" Damaja said. Darien laughed.

"Fine, I'll duel him." Kira said flatly.

"If it's ok with him" Damaja said, shrugging.

"Sure, I guess." Brad said.

"Good." Kira said flatly. Darien, Damaja, and Mindy backed up to the bleachers, sitting down.

"So this should be fun." Damaja said.

"Maybe I could convince Kira over there to a rousing game of Strip Duel Monsters later on." Darien said, rubbing his chin.

"Hahaha." Damaja laughed.

"Ladies first." Kira said.

"Okay." Brad said.

Kira Artemis: 4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Five cards in hand.

"I'll set one monster and end my turn." Kira said.

Brad looked down at his hand, pulling a card out. "I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode." Brad said. "Gearfried, attack her face down monster." Brad said, Gearfried rushing foward, slashing at the face down monster, Petit Angel, destroying it.

"Oh darn, you killed my Petit Angel." Kira said, feigning worry.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Brad said, nodding.

Kira Artemis: 4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

"I'll summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode." Kira said, twin elves appearing in front of her. "Now Elf, attack his Iron Knight." Kira said, the two elves rushing foward.

"I'll chain with Graceful and Skull Dice." Brad said, both cards flipping up. "Graceful's roll adds to my monster's attack while Skull deducts from yours." A Blue and a Red die both shot up into the air, both rolling around on the floor. Both landed on Six. "Wow, that's a lot of luck." Brad said. The two elves struck Gearfried, getting knocked back, as Gearfried rushed foward, destroying them both.

"Oh man. You're good." Kira said, really masking her sarcasm. "Go ahead." Kira said.

"I'll summon the Vorse Raider in attack mode." Brad said. "Now both, attack her directly!" Brad said. Vorse Raider threw his weapon foward, while Gearfried rushed foward, slashing at her, both attacks hitting her at once.

Kira Artemis. 0 Lifepoints. Five cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

Kira lowered her duel disc, walking out of the gym, a smirk upon her face. Brad walked over to where Damaja, Darien, and Mindy were.

"Hey, good job." Mindy said.

"Thanks." Brad said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"But, didn't she...?" Darien was saying before he got elbowed in the side by Damaja. "What the fuck?" Darien said, looking at Damaja. Damaja shook his head. "He has the right to know if someone _let_ him win." Darien said. Brad looked down slightly. "Oh..shit. Sorry man." Darien said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You sure have a way with words Darien." Damaja said.

"I mean, I'm not saying he didn't do good. He just left himself open a few times." Darien said. "And what the fuck was that on her arm?" Darien asked. Damaja shrugged.

"Hey Brad, if you ever need someone to pratice with ya know I'll do it. So will Darien." Damaja said.

"Ha, you two Osiris guys need pratice yourselves. I'll help him pratice." Mindy said. Darien looked at her, watching how she looked at Brad.

"The chica is right Dama." Darien said. "We hafta like study real hard and shit." Darien said.

"Don't give me that. Me and you are two..." Damaja said, getting cut off by an elbow into the ribs from Darien. "Asshole." Damaja said, Darien giving him this look, looking at how Brad and Mindy were looking at eachother. "OH! Ya. Y'all two can pratice from night till day. Me and Darien's gonna go see what the fuck was with Kira. She looks really familiar." Damaja said.

"No shit. She fucking taught us how to duel. Stupid ass." Darien said, remembering.

"...OH DAMN!" Damaja finally realized.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Just to clear something up. The reason I use Osiris Red instead of Slifer Red is kind of obvious. I can't stand the word Slifer, end of story. Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen.

"Any idea where she could be mane?" Darien asked.

"Not a one." Damaja said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ya'know it could be just me. But maybe she's right over there." Darien said, pointing towards the edge of the ocean. Damaja looked at Darien, shaking his head. Both guys walked over behind her.

"May I help you two?" Kira asked.

"How the hell did you find us?" Darien asked. Kira responded by spinning around, punching Darien in the jaw. Damaja busted up laughing. "What the fuck was that for?" Darien asked, rubbing at his cheek.

"Because that stupid ass over there didn't remember who I am. And forced me to throw a duel against that nobody." Kira said flatly, pointing at Damaja.

"Yah, but you didn't have to punch me for it." Darien said.

"Aw shut the fuck up, you big baby." Kira plainly said. "How have you two been?" She asked.

"Good, minus the throbbing in my jaw." Darien said. Kira leaned up, pressing her lips on the area where she punched him.

"Now shut up." Kira said. "How about you Damaja?" Kira asked.

"Well shit's been up and down. It's kind of in the middle." Damaja said.

"Oh." Kira said.

"Well, what do we have here? A washed up Mexico National Champion. Kira Artemis. And...Damaja Onalie." A male voice said from behind them. Darien turned around, looking at the guy. A look of anger slowly appeared upon his face.

"Craven you son of a bitch." Darien spat.

"Still holding a grudge Darien?" Craven asked.

"You cheated me out of that tournament. And you fucking know it." Darien said.

"That's in the past. This is the present. Get over it." Craven said.

"Who is this guy Darien?" Damaja asked.

"Chris..Chris Craven." Craven said.

"Shouln't you four be in class?" A maleish voice said from behind them. Damaja sighed, turning around to see Dr. Crowler.

"I don't have a schedule for this year." Damaja said.

"Me neither." Darien said.

"Nope." Kira said.

"I'm just introducing myself to some of the students in this academy." Craven said.

"Well get to class. The rest of you go get a schedule." Crowler said, walking.

"This isn't over Darien." Craven said, shaking his head, walking in the opposite direction.

"Ya'know I have an idea. Forget class today. Let's go hang out, catch up." Darien said.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea." Damaja said.

"Yeah." Kira said.

The three began walking towards the woods. They entered them, walking a good bit through them, resting on some logs. "How long has it been?" Damaja asked.

"Years." Darien said.

"Longer." Kira said.

"How long have y'all been here?" Damaja asked.

"Just arrived day before yesterday." Darien said.

"The end of last year." Kira said.

"So..you saw Bakura kill Alexis?" Damaja asked.

Kira nodded. "And I killed him." She said flatly.

"Thank you." Damaja said softly, Kira nodding.

"So Damaja, who's the best in this school?" Darien asked.

"You're lookin' at 'em." Damaja said with a smirk.

"Since you havn't been able to beat me, then that can't be true." Darien said.

"Or me." Kira said. They all began laughing.

A few days passed since then.

"Ok class. Today we are going to have a couple of duels." Ms. Fontain said. "Could I have, Darien Hacaga, Damaja Onalie, Jaden Yuki, Chris Craven, Kira Artemis, and Brad Drovin come up to the front please?" Ms. Fontain asked. The Six students walked up to the front of the class. "Damaja versus Jaden. Then, Darien versus Chris. Then, Kira versus Brad. In that order. One duel at a time." Ms. Fontain said.

Damaja and Jaden walked to opposite sides of the dueling ring. They looked across at eachother. "You know, it's been a year. And we still havn't offically dueled." Damaja said.

"What about the beginning of last year?" Jaden asked. Damaja shook his head. "Well then, get your game on!" Jaden declared.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Damaja said.

"Go ahead." Jaden said.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Jaden Yuki: 4000 Lifepoints. Five cards in hand.

"I'll start by setting a monster in Defense mode and setting a card." Damaja said, the two face-down cards appearing in front of him. "Your move." Damaja said.

"I'll summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode." Jaden said, a long haired, brown skinned warrior appeared on his side of the field. Red markings on his body, ponytail, sword attached to his back. "Now Wildheart, attack his face-down monster." Jaden declared, the warrior rushing foward, slashing downwards at Damaja's monster. It got knocked back, Jaden losing Three Hundred lifepoints. "What gives?" Jaden asked, confused.

"You attacked my Cyber Gymnast, she has Eighteen Hundred defense points." Damaja said, smirking.

"Hey, that's one of Alexis' cards." Jaden realized.

"How ironic." Damaja said with a wink.

"End turn." Jaden said.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints. Five cards in hand.

Jaden Yuki: 3700. Five cards in hand.

"Now I'll discard my Mind on Air in order to use my Gymnast's ability." Damaja said, the Gymnast leaping into the air, coming down, and striking Wildheart, destroying him."And I'll set a card and summon Cyber Tutu!" Damaja said, a petit female with pink hair and a clear blue visor appeared on his side of the field. "Now Cyber Tutu, attack him directly!" Damaja commanded, the Tutu spinning around in a circle, rushing foward, sending a kick into the side of Jaden's head. "End turn." Damaja said.

"Ah, that deck's good. I see why you wanted to use it. Now I'll activate Graceful Charity." Jaden said, drawing three cards, discarding two. "Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden declared, the tall white space warrior appearing on his side of the field. "And I'll equip him with Neos Force, raising his attack by Eight Hundred points. Now Neos, attack his Cyber Tutu!" Jaden commanded, the white warrior, charging a blast on its hand. He blasted it forward, destroying Tutu. "And when it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the monster's attack. That's...uhh..Thirty-Six Hundred." Jaden said, nodding. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Jaden said.

Damaja Onalie: 400 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

Jaden Yuki: 3700 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

"This isn't looking good." Damaja said to himself. "I'll activate Pot of Greed." Damaja said.

"Not so fast, I activate Quick Summon. Which allows me to summon a monster from my hand. Neo Spacian Black Panther in attack mode!" Jaden said, the black panther appearing in front of him next to Neos.

"Alright." Damaja said, drawing his two cards. "I'll activate Polymerzation, fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater" Damaja said. "To form, CYBER BLADER!"Damaja declared, the long haired warrior appearing on his side of the field. "And since you have two monsters, her attack is doubled." Damaja said. "Now Cyber Blader, attack his Panther!" Damaja commanded, the Blader rushing foward, kicking high into the air, destroying the Panther. "That's...Thirty-Two Hundred." Damaja said. "And I'll set a card and end." Damaja said.

Damaja Onalie: 400 Lifepoints. Zero cards in hand.

Jaden Yuki: 500 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

As Jaden drew, Damaja activated a face-down card. "Do you believe in destiny Jaden?" Damaja asked, curious.

"No, not really." Jaden said.

"Well, what about luck?" Damaja asked.

"Yeah. What's the point of this?" Jaden asked.

"I activate my trap card, The Paths of Destiny. We both flip a coin. If the result is Heads, that player gains Two Thousand Lifepoints. If Tails, well he loses Two Thousand points. Feeling lucky Jaden?" Damaja asked, a coin appearing in front of him and Jaden.

"Always." Jaden said.

"FLIP!" Both declared at the same time. The coins seemingly hovered in the air, spinning. They both hit the ground at the same time, spinning slightly. They both fell over at the same time. "Tails." They both said in unison, both of their lifepoints going to Zero equally.

"...That was unexpected." Damaja said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good game Damaja." Jaden said, smiling.

"That's enough for today class, tommorow we will have a change of plans. Brad Drovin versus Kira Artemis." Ms. Fontain said.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen.

Damaja leaned against the wall behind the Osiris Dorm, staring out on the ocean at the torrential rains pouring down upon it. He slid down into a sitting position, cupping his head in his hands. The image of that newpaper article continously flashing through his head. Daughter of the prominate Rhodes family passes away. "I miss you so much Alexis." Damaja said. "I'd do anything just to have you back in my arms." Damaja said, tears dripping down his face.

"Anything?" A sinister voice said near Damaja. He stood up, looking around.

"Who's there?" Damaja asked. A robbed figure stepped into view from seemingly nowhere.

"You'd do anything to have Miss Rhodes back?" The figure asked.

"Yes. Anything. Please bring her back." Damaja said.

"I have a price." The figure said.

"Name it. I have nothing else to lose." Damaja said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Come with me." The figure said. Damaja walked up to the figure, them both slowly fading away into nothingness.

"Okay, would anyone know where Damaja Onalie is?" Ms. Fontain asked. The class shook their head, some saying no. "Alright, well. Brad Drovin and Kira Artemis, you're up." Ms. Fontain said.

"Just so you know Brad. The ending of this duel won't go the same way it did last time." Kira said, looking across the field at him.

"I know, maybe I'll have to work for the victory." Brad said with a smirk.

"Enough talk. Duel." Kira said. "And ladies first." She said, smirking.

Kira Artemis: 4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Five cards in hand.

"I'll end my turn." Kira said, smirking slightly.

"The hell?" Darien asked.

"What is she doing?" Syrus asked.

"..Alright." Brad said, shaking his head slightly. "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown. Go." Brad said.

"Come on Brad, just like how we praticed." Mindy said.

Kira Artemis: 4000 Lifepoints. Seven cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Four cards in hand.

"Now the fun begins." Kira said, her smirk still on her face. "I'll summon the Pinch Hopper in attack mode." She said, a big, green grasshopper appearing in front of her. "Now I'll activate the magic card, Multiplication of Ants, sacrificing my Pinch Hopper." Kira said, her Pinch Hopper vanishing, two Army Ants replacing it. "And due to Pinch Hopper's effect, I am allowed to summon an Insect type monster from my hand...THE INSECT QUEEN!" Kira declared, a horrible abomination of a creature with wings and a giant sack on the back of it appeared on the field.

"Wow. She's gotten better." Darien said.

"Brad, you can do it." Mindy said.

"Now Insect Queen, attack his facedown!" Kira commanded. "But, I'll sacrifice one of my Army Ants to allow her to attack" Kira said, the creature pulling her head back, blasting energy foward, it hitting Brad's facedown monster.

"Not so fast. You attacked my Marshmellon. Since it was face-down and in defense, you lose One Thousand lifepoints. Plus my Marshmellon can't be destroyed in battle." Brad said.

"Not bad. You've obviously improved since last we dueled." Kira said.

"Thanks." Brad said.

"I'm done." Kira said.

"I'll activate the magic card Masrhmellon's Glasses, equipping it to my Marshmellon. Which means, if you attack, you have to attack it." Brad said, a pair of funky looking glasses appearing on Marshmellon's face. "And then, I'll summon the Silent Swordsman Level Zero in attack mode." Brad said, a small warrior in blue garbs, weilding a sword appeared on his side of the field. "During each of my standby phases, it gains a level and Five Hundred attack." Brad said, nodding. "End turn.

Kira Artemis: 3000 Lifepoints. Four cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

"Hmm." Kira said. "I'll summon my Parasite Caterpillar in attack mode." Kira said, a green caterpillar appearing in front of her. "Now my Caterpillar, attack his Swordsman." Kira said, the caterpillar lunging foward.

"Doesn't she know that her Caterpillar has two hundred less attack than Brad's Swordsman?" Mindy asked.

"That's why she attacked with it. Watch." Darien said.

The swordsman raises his sword, slashing through the caterpillar, destroying it. "You've activated my Caterpillar's effect. When it's destroyed by battle, your monster gets infected." Kira said with a smirk, glowing needles shooting foward, nailing Brad's Swordsman.

"What's the point of this?" Brad asked.

"One, due to my Caterpillar's effect, your monster isn't considered to be on the field and in three more turns, you'll get a surprise." Kira said. "I end my turn." She said.

Brad reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver pocket watch. He flipped it open, soothing melodys emerging from it. He looked down at it with a smirk.

"And what excatly are you doing?" Kira asked.

"I'm deciding on which way to destroy Insect Queen." Brad said.

"You're bluffing." Kira said, shaking her head.

"We'll see. I set three cards facedown. Then summon Blade Knight in attack mode." Brad said, a blue armored Knight appearing in front of him, weilding a sword in one hand and a sheild in the other. "And because I only have one card in my hand, his attack becomes Two Thousand." Brad said.

"I'm sorry, but it still can't beat my Queen." Kira said.

"Not yet it can't. But now it can. I activate the magic, Shrink!" Brad said, Insect Queen losing fifty percent of her size. "It brings her down to Twelve Hundred. Blade Knight, attack!" Brad commanded, the Knight rushing over, slashing through Insect Queen, destroying her.

"Ugh." Kira said, holding her forehead slightly.

"I end my turn." Brad said.

"I'd take a look at your Silent Swordsman if I were you." Kira said, getting a bit light headed.

"What the?" Brad exclaimed, as his Silent Swordsman was engulfed in a pink cocoon.

"One..more turn." Kira said.

"Kira, are you alright?" Darien asked.

"I..I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kira said, drawing her card, her hand shaking badly. "Let me fill you in on something Brad. My deck, it isn't an insect deck. Those few cards were used as a distraction. Th..they worked." Kira said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Dude, Kira. You're not okay." Darien said, getting a bit worried.

"I'M FINE!" Kira shouted angrily. "As I was saying. Those insects proved to be a good distraction from the true meaning of this deck." Kira said. "First I'll summon Chiron the Mage in attack mode." Kira said, a minotaur weilding a staff appearing on her side of the field. "For his effect, I discard a magic card to destroy a magic or trap on the field. I'll discard Dark Hole to destroy your middle facedown." Kira said, the Mage's staff glowing, launching a blast of energy at Brad's middle facedown card.

"My Crush Card." Brad grumbled.

"Then, I'll activate the magic card, Fissure." Kira said, the ground rumbling. A crack in the earth appeared below Marshmellon, the crack widening, sucking it in, destroying it. "Now Chiron, attack Blade Knight." Kira said, not realizing that she done. Chiron ran towards Blade Knight, its staff raised high.

"KIRA, BLADE KNIGHT IS STRONGER!" Darien shouted out too late. Blade Knight jumped back, dodging the strike. He slashed foward with his sword, destroying Chiron. Kira dropped to her knees, color leaving her face. "KIRA!" Darien ran foward, Kira falling onto the ground. "END THE DUEL!" Darien commanded.

"Oh dear, call the nurse Brad, hurry." Ms. Fontain said, the holograms fading away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brad asked.

"Of course I am. I shouldn't even be here. I just got light headed and fainted." Kira said, sitting up in the bed.

"You should lay down Kira." Darien said, looking at her.

"No, I've been laying down all day." Kira said, shaking her head.

"Where the hell is Damaja?" Darien asked.

"He hasn't been seen all day." Brad said, shaking his head.

"Something's happened." Darien said. "I can feel it." He said.

"What must I do?" Damaja asked, his eyes seemingly darker.

"First, you must recongize me as your master." The figure said.

"Yes master." Damaja said, nodding.

"Now, reach into this." The figure said, a giant rush of green light appearing, a small stone hovering in the middle of it. "Grab that and pledge your life to me." The figure said. "If you're able. You'll be able to grab it. If not, oh well." The figure said.

Damaja reached foward with ease, grasping the stone, pulling it from the green light. "Like that?" Damaja asked, his eyes taking a slight shade of green.

"Oh yes, you're much more powerful than I had first hoped." The figure said.

"What must I do next?" Damaja asked, clutching the stone in his hand.

"Now, you must duel...someone special." The figure said.

"Who?" Damaja asked.

"Yugi Moto's counterpart, the pharoah." The figure said. "The new deck I provided you will enable you to claim his soul for me." The figure said. "But first. I'm going to need a suitable body of my own. Thanks to Yugi Moto, I do not have one." The figure said. "Someone young and full of energy." It said.

"I know someone. Darien Hacaga." Damaja said.

"Ah, he will do. Go get me that empty body. After you defeat him and claim his soul. I will enter his body and give you further instruction on how to defeat Yugi Moto." It said.

"Yes Master." Damaja said, squeezing the green stone even harder, as it started to glow. A green light appearing on Damaja's forehead, taking shape into a strange symbol on his forehead. "Yes Master Dartz. I will do as you command." Damaja said.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen.

"Don't do this Damaja. You know what it will do to me." Kira said, looking down at her hand.

"What will it do to you?" Darien asked from behind her. Kira spun around on her heels, shaking her head at Darien.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Kira said.

"In case you forgot, Damaja is my friend too. If something is happening to him, I have the right to know just as much as you do." Darien said, getting annoyed.

"You seriously don't want to know. You wouldn't believe me." Kira said, closing her eyes slightly.

"Try me." Darien said.

"Let's start at the beginning. I am not a physical being like you or Damaja. I am an apparition of the goodness residing in Damaja's heart." Kira said. Darien nodded his head slowly. "I am in fear of disapearing because Damaja is slowly allowing the darkness, hatred, and anger in his heart consume his light. And when that happens. I will be no more. And Damaja...well a lot of people will be up to their waist in bad news." Kira said. Darien once again nodded. "So, what do you have to say about that?" Kira asked.

Darien rubbed his chin, nodding his head. "It's obvious that you're on drugs." Darien said. Kira simply shook her head.

"You must pledge your soul to me." Dartz said.

"Yes master. But I have to know." Damaja said.

"Yes apprentice?" Dartz asked.

"Yugi Moto defeated you and The Great Leviathan. And you went back to your family. Why have you returned to your evil ways?" Damaja asked.

"Well, that's a good question. The second a Seal of Orichalos is activated. I feel it's presence. The hatred radiating from the user's heart. And when your friend Cloe lost the duel using the Seal. Her soul was given to me. The hatred in her heart consumed my good nature and restored me to my former self. Thanks to that young lady, I am one step foward to becoming myself again." Dartz said. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes master." Damaja said.

"Now pledge your soul to me. Think about all of the bad things in your life, all the hatred, all the sadness. And release it, feed off of it." Dartz said.

Damaja lowered his head, thinking back on all of the things that happened in the past. The anger began to build, the sadness. The green symbol glowed brightly upon his forehead. "I pledge my soul to you master." Damaja said angrily.

"Now go, get me my body." Dartz said, Damaja walking out of the room.

"Yo, man Jaden. Have you seen Damaja at all lately?" Darien asked. "He's been missing for like.." Darien said, starting to count his fingers.

"Two weeks." Kira butted in.

"No, we havn't seen him at all." Jaden said. "Right Sy?" He asked.

"Right." Syrus said, nodding.

"Would Darien Hacaga please come to the gym at this moment. Alone, please." A voice said over the P.A. System.

"Well, I'll be back in a few." Darien said.

Damaja stood in the darkness of the gym, leaning against a wall near the bleachers. He looked down upon the black and dark blue duel disc upon his arm. He smirked, laughing a bit.

"Who's here?" Darien called out. Damaja stepping from the shadows, the green symbol shining brightly on his forehead.

"Just me Darien, no need to get worried." Damaja said, the lights coming back on in the gym.

"Damaja?" Darien asked.

"None other." Damaja said, smirking.

"What the hell is that thing on your forehead?" Darien asked.

"Don't mind it." Damaja said.

"So, what am I here for?" Darien asked.

"A duel of course." Damaja said, lifting his disc up, it activating.

"...Something's wrong with you. What's up man?" Darien asked.

"Shut the hell up and begin the duel." Damaja spat.

"Whatever man, don't say I didn't warn you." Darien said, lifting his disc up, it activating.

Damaja Onalie: Liftpoints 4000. Cards in hand, Five.

Darien Hacaga: Lifepoints 4000. Cards in hand, Six.

"I'll set a card and summon my Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode." Darien said, a rabid looking dog materalizing in front of him.

"Still using your stale beatdown tatics?" Damaja asked, shaking his head.

"They havn't failed me yet." Darien said. "End turn." He finished.

"Hmmph, I'll start off by activating the magic card...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!" Damaja bellowed, a green circle growing around his feet, expanding quickly, moving around both Darien and Damaja. The green symbol upon Damaja's forehead glowing brightly.

"Ha, Dust Tornado destroy his Seal." Darien said, a white tornado growing in size to fit over the Seal. After a few seconds, the tornado faded away, the Seal glowing brightly still. "The hell?" Darien asked.

"The Seal of Orichalcos can't be destroyed by Magic or Trap effects. Always rushing for the victory Darien." Damaja said.

"Bah. Keep going." Darien said.

"Now, my Seal does more then you think. It gives all my monsters a Five Hundred attack boost. It lets me use my Magic and Trap slots as Monster slots, plus. My favorite part. The loser, forfeits their soul...to me." Damaja said, smirking.

"That's bullshit. How can a card steal souls?" Darien asked.

"Watch and see. I'll summon Cyber TuTu in attack mode." Damaja said, the small female appearing in front of him, her eyes getting darker, the symbol appearing on her forehead as well. "And since your Mad Dog is stronger than her, she can attack you." Damaja said, Cyber TuTu rushing foward, spinning around in the air, catching Darien in the side of the head with a Roundhouse Kick. "How'd that feel Darien?" Damaja asked with a smirk.

"You asshole. What have you done with Damaja?" Darien asked.

"I set a card, ending my turn." Damaja said plainly.

Damaja Onalie: Liftpoints 4000. Cards in hand, Four.

Darien Hacaga: Lifepoints 2500. Cards in hand, Five.

"Go Mad Dog, destroy his Tutu." Darien commanded, the rabid dog running foward.

"Again rushing without caution." Damaja said. "Activate Doble Passe." He said, the trap card flipping up. "Mad Dog attacks me, Cyber Tutu attacks you." Damaja said, being knocked back by the rabid beast. Cyber Tutu once again took for the air, catching Darien with a Roundhouse Kick.

"Grr, I'll set three card facedown and end my turn." Darien said.

"First off, it's been a good game Darien." Damaja said.

Darien looked at Damaja with fear in his eyes. "You're bluffing." He said, shaking his head quickly.

"I sacrifice Cyber Tutu for my CYBER PRIMA!" Damaja declared, Prima spinning around faster and faster. "When she is tribute summoned, she destroys all magic and traps." Damaja said, smirking as Darien's three cards were destroyed.

"Even with the bost, it leaves me with One Hundred lifepoints, enough to still win." Darien said.

"Wrong, RITUAL OF THE MACHINE ANGEL! By offering my Cyber Prima, it allows me to summon a Cyber Angel. CYBER ANGEL BENTEN! Her attack rises to Twenty-Three Hundred." Damaja said. "NOW DESTORY HIS MAD DOG AND END THIS DUEL!" Damaja commanded. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. When Benten destroys a monster, the monster's defense is reduced from your lifepoints." He smirked, the Cyber Angel soaring foward, destroying the Mad Dog, Darien's lifepoints hitting Zero. "And now, your soul is mine." Damaja said calmly, the Seal closing around Darien.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Darien screamed out, the Seal closing completely, the lifeless body of Darien falling onto the floor. Damaja walked over to his body, picking up a card, showing a picture of Darien on it.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

Damaja walked into a seculded area on the island, near the middle of the forest. On his shoulder was the lifeless body of Darien. He dropped it down onto the ground, stepping back into a tree, leaning against it. "Dartz.." Damaja said. A glowing green light appeared in front of him.

"Good work Damaja." Dartz said, the green light going into Darien's body. The body stood, smirking. He opened his eyes, a shade of green replacing his normal eye color. "And his soul?" Dartz asked. Damaja pulled out the card containing Darien's trapped soul. Dartz reached for it, Damaja slipping it back into his pocket, shaking his head.

"Uphold your end of the bargain. Bring Alexis back." Damaja said.

"The deal was, you get me a body and the soul of the Pharoah." Dartz said. "And then I bring Ms. Rhodes back." He said.

"Excatly, I don't have to give you shit outside of those two things." Damaja spat, looking rather angry.

"Boy, who do you think you're talking to?" Dartz snapped, looking at Damaja. "I am your master. Understood?" He said.

Damaja lunged foward, grabbing him by the throat, slamming him against the tree behind him. "NO, YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND ME!" Damaja shouted in his face. "I COULD BREAK YOU RIGHT NOW AND NOT EVEN FLINCH!" He shouted again.

"Bu..but then I wouldn't be able to bring Alexis back." Dartz said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Damaja lifted his free arm up, swinging it to the side, punching him in the right side of the mouth, knocking him to the ground. "Drop the act Dartz. Alexis is dead. DEAD! SHE IS NOT COMING BACK! NO KIND OF MAGIC CAN MAKE HER! I'M ON TO YOUR LITTLE SCHEME!" Damaja shouted down at him. "I ought to kill you right now for even trying to control me like that." He said, the green tint in his eyes slowly fading.

"Trying to control you?" Dartz said, getting back to his feet. "I did control you. I made you do my bidding." He said, smirking. "And by breaking my control, you're losing the power I gave you." He said.

"Well, as the last act I commit with this power is this." Damaja said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the Orichalcos stone. He gripped it tightly, placing his free hand in front of Darien's body, moving it to the side, a rush of green light flying from it. "Get your own fucking body." Damaja said, pulling out the card containing Darien's soul, removing the soul from the card, transporting it into Darien's body.

"YOU FOOL!" Dartz screamed.

"Mane, if anyone's the fool here, it's you." Darien said.

"My boy, Darien, is right. You see, I knew you would be watching our duel closely, making sure I didn't screw up. But what you failed to watch was my actions before hand." Damaja said.

_Darien sat in his dorm room on his bed, shuffling through his cards. Damaja walked in, breathing heavily. "Damaja?" Darien jumped up, asking. _

_"There isn't time. I'm going to duel you later today. But I'm not going to be myself. I'm going to beat you and seal your soul in a card. But trust me, I will make sure you make it through this alright." Damaja said, rushing out of the room._

_"Who the hell has been smuggling drugs onto the Island?" Darien asked out loud, going back to shuffling through his cards._

"Clever huh?" Darien asked.

"I'll get the both of you, just wait." Dartz said.

"No..you won't." Damaja said, opening his hand up, showing the Orichalcos stone. It was completely black. "I mearly did a trick. I switched the anger in my heart with the raw power of the Orichalcos energy within it. Here, take some pissed off energy." Damaja said, throwing the stone past the green light, it shattering against a rock. "Oh and as for the Seal in my deck. I don't need to the rock or the anger in my heart to use it. Because well...I basically am Orichalcos." Damaja said, smirking.

"You'll pay for this Damaja and you too Darien. I'll find someone with low enough self-esteem to control. Just you wait.." Dartz said.

"Chazz." Darien and Damaja said in unison, laughing.

"Enjoy your fun and games for now boys. I'll be back, just wait." Dartz said, the green light vanishing.

"Hm, so how ya feeling Damaja?" Darien asked.

"I feel great, it feels like a heavy burden has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm more..calm." Damaja said, smiling.

"Good." A female voice behind them said. They both spun around quickly looking at Kira standing there.

"You gotta stop doing that. I'ma die from a heart attack before I hit Twenty." Darien said.

"I wish." Kira said with a smirk.

"Why's she so mean to me and nice to you?" Darien asked, looking at Damaja.

"Cause I look better than you." Damaja said, smirking.

"Darien, leave. I need to speak with Damaja alone." Kira said.

"Fine by me. Having my soul stripped from my body builds hunger. Later you two." Darien said, walking off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Kira shouted at Damaja. "Do you know what you did to me? You cost me another duel against Brad." Kira said, looking at him. "I thought I was going to lose you Damaja. I won't lose you again, do you understand me?" Kira said, tears welling up in her eyes slightly. Damaja stepped foward, wrapping his arms around her, holding her securely.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me." Damaja whispered. "And you won't lose me. I promise. I'll always be right here by your side Kira." He said softly.

"Good, now I have to go challenge Brad to get my respect back." Kira said. "Come with me?" She asked. Damaja nodded.

"And finally, Red-Eyes attacks Mermaid Knight, and you lose Mindy." Brad said.

"Great job, you've gotten so much better since we've been praticing. You seem more confident too." Mindy said, smiling.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Brad said, blushing slightly. Mindy leaned into him, seemingly to want to press her lips against Brad's, if only the door didn't swing open. Kira stood in the doorway, a determined look on her face.

"Brad. You. Duel. Outside. Now." Kira said plainly, walking outside.

"I should really learn to lock my door." Mindy said to herself, following Brad outside.

Kira stood waiting on the outside, shuffling through her deck. The second she caught a glance of Brad, she slid the deck into it's slot. Brad made his way across from her, looking at her. "This time, I'm actually gonna finish the duel." Kira said.

"Hopefully." Brad said, drawing his five cards. Kira drew hers. "So, who's going to go first?" He asked.

"I will if you don't mind." Kira said, Brad nodding.

Kira Artemis: 4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Five cards in hand.

"I'll start off by setting a monster and a card. End turn." Kira said, the two cards materalizing in front of her.

"Draw." Brad said, pulling the top card of his deck off.

"Chain, activate Sacrifice Limit. This cards makes it so that we can only sacrifice one monster per turn." Kira said, nodding.

"That won't be a problem." Brad said.

"We'll see." Kira said.

"I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode." Brad said, the metallic warrior materalizing in front of him. "Hm. If I attack, her monster's defense might be higher then Gearfried's attack. Better play it safe." Brad thought to himself. "I'll set a card and end my turn." He said.

"I'll set another monster and end my turn." Kira said.

Kira Artemis: 4000 Lifepoints. Four cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

"I'll summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode." Brad said. "And then I'll discard my Blade Knight to special summon The Tricky!" Brad said, a caped figure with a question mark on it's face and chest appearing on Brad's side of the field. "Now Tricky, attack her first facedown monster!" Brad commanded, Tricky flying foward, attacking the facedown monster, only to get knocked back.

"You attacked my Backup Guardian." Kira said, smirking.

"I end my turn." Brad said.

"Now, I'll activate the equip magic card, Gravity Axe-Grarl to my Backup Guardian. And when I activate the Axe, it allows me to special summon GUARDIAN GRARL!" Kira shouted, the giant dinosaur appearing in front of her, roaring out loudly. "And Backup Guardian's effect allows me to transfer an equip magic to another monster." Kira said, Grarl snatching it's axe from Backup Guardian, raising it high above his head, roaring out loudly.


	22. Chapter Twenty

A/N: This chapter will finish Brad versus Kira. But it will mostly be character progression. Sorry for the delay on the update. I'm going to be out of town for the next few days. So when I get back, I'll start the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty.

"That brings my Grarl up to Three Thousand attack. GRARL SLICE THROUGH HIS GUARDNA!" Kira commanded, the creature leaping into the air, launching it's axe downwards, destroying Guardna.

"Why didn't she attack his Gearfried?" Mindy asked.

"Kira is giving Brad a chance to defend his self." Damaja said. "The thing about her deck, it's usually used in one of two formats. Keep her graveyard clean of monsters. Or kill everyone of her monsters as she can." He said.

"I end my turn." Kira said.

Kira Artemis: 4000 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

Brad Drovin: 3800 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Brad looked at his hand, thinking to himself. "That monster's attack is incredible. And she didn't even have to sacrifice for it. Not that I can either with her Sacrifice Limit out. I need to find a way to take her monster down." He thought to himself. "This could help, a lot." Brad thought. "I'll sacrifice Gearfried to summon, MAXIMUM SIX!" Brad commanded, Gearfried fading away in a blue light. In its place stood a purple skinned monster, three arms sprouting out of both sides. "Now a dice is rolled." Brad said, a blue die being tossed into the air, rolling around on the ground, landing on Six. "His attack now becomes a grand total of Thirty-One Hundred, just enough to defeat your Grarl." Brad said, smiling.

"If only I hadn't activated this. Guardian Formation. I activate it when a Guardian monster is attacked, the attack is negated AND I'm allowed to search for an equip magic card from my deck and equip it to a monster on my field. I believe I choose Rod of Silence - Kay'est. And equip it to my Backup Guardian." Kira said, a block of ice appearing in front of the Backup Guardian. Punching through it, the creature firmly grabbed onto the Rod, raising it above his head.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Brad said. As Kira drew her card, Brad pushed a button on his duel disc, a facedown Ring of Destruction rising up. "I choose to destroy your Guardian Grarl, both of us losing lifepoints equal to it's attack. Three Thousand to be excat." Brad said, cringing at the effects of the lifepoint loss.

"I'll get you for that Brad. Just watch. I'll activate a second Gravity Axe - Grarl. Then I'll activate Solider's Soul, paying Five Hundred Lifepoints, special summoning Guardian Grarl back to the field, transfering Gravity Axe back to him. I'll end my turn by setting a card. Next turn Brad, I will break you." Kira said.

Kira Artemis: 500 Lifepoints. One card in hand.

Brad Drovin: 800 Lifepoints. Four cards in hand.

Looking at the card he drew, Brad slid it into it's slot. "I'll set a card, and summon my second Big Shield Guardna in defense mode. I end my turn." Brad said.

"She's letting her pride overrule her brain, she's lost." Damaja said.

"NOW, I'LL ACTIVATE BUTTERFLY DAGGER - ELMA! I equip it tp my Grarl, raising his attack Three Hundred points higher. GRARL ATTACK HIS SIX NOW!" Kira commanded, the dinosaur rushing over to Six.

"I chain with Counter Shield. By sacrificing my Big Shield Guardna, it's defense points are transfered to Maximum Six's attack points, bringing him to a grand total of...Fifty-Seven Hundred." Brad said, Maximum Six swatting Grarl back with three of it's arms. Rushing foward, it grabbed Grarl, squeezing it with all Six of it's arms, destroying it.

Kira Artemis: 0 Lifepoints.

Brad Drovin: 800 Lifepoints.

Winner: Brad Drovin

Nodding her head, taking a deep breath, Kira lowered her duel disc, walking up to Brad, extending her hand. "Good job." She said with a smile. Brad shook her hand.

"You too." He said, Mindy running up to him. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her lips against his.

"We should leave these two alone Kira. Come on, let's find Darien, you can beat up on him again." Damaja said, taking Kira's hand, them both walking away.

Breaking the kiss, Mindy smiled. "I'm so proud of you." She said, Brad smiling.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." He said. Once again, she leaned into him, pressing her lips against his. Things were at peace...for the time being.

Two weeks after Brad defeated Kira fairly, Damaja sat on the banister behind the Osiris Red dorm, looking out onto the ocean. "Hm." Damaja sighed, looking out at the vast expansion of water in front of him. Soft footsteps were heard coming up behind him. "Hey Kira." Damaja said, feeling two arms wrap around him. "Listen, there's this school dance thing coming up. And I was wondering if you wanted to go." Damaja said.

"Oh yes Damaja I would love to" Darien said. Damaja spun around, pushing Darien away, nearly falling off of the banister.

"Asshole." Damaja said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hahahaha. Chill out man, just playing." Darien laughed.

Damaja laughed, nodding. "So what's up man?" Damaja asked.

"Well Romeo, I wanted advice." Darien said.

"On what?" Damaja asked, yawning heavily.

"Well, there's this chick I wanted to ask to the dance you asked me to." Darien said, jokingly.

"Who?" Damaja asked, laughing.

"This new girl. Really shy and quiet." Darien said, nodding.

"Serene right?" Damaja asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Darien said.

"Just ask her. The worse thing she can do is say no." Damaja said.

"Wait, don't you have any words of advice?" Darien asked.

"I'd say be yourself, but that's never worked before, has it?" Damaja asked, laughing slightly.

Shaking his head, Darien laughed too. "Yeah, you're right." He said, laughing. "Alright man, I'ma go do my thing. Ask her, she'll say yes." Darien said. Damaja nodded, hopping back up onto the banister, looking out onto the ocean.

"Ask me what?" A female voice said from behind Damaja. Turning his head to the side, Damaja saw Kira standing there, he smiled. "Well?" Kira asked.

"There's..this uhh..dance in a couple days. You wanna go?" Damaja asked.

Kira nodded, smiling. "I'd love to." She said. Damaja turned around, hopping off of the banister, running up to her, picking her up by the waist, spinning around, both of them laughing.

Sitting in Mindy's dorm room, she sat on the bed, while Brad sat, leaning against the edge of the bed, her legs placed on both sides of him, her hands running through his hair gently. Brad lifted his head up, looking at her. "Hey, Mindy?" He asked.

"Yes Brad?" Mindy said, smiling.

"There's this...dance in a few days. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." He said all in one breath.

She smiled, nodding her head. "Of course I would Brad." She said, leaning down her head down, Brad lifting his up, their lips pressing against eachother. They broke the kiss, looking into eachother's eyes, smiling. A soft knocking was heard at the door, Mindy lifting her head up, looking at the door. Getting off of the bed, she walked over to the door, opening it. There stood a female. Blonde hair, a slight ponytail in the back, brown eyes, Obelisk Blue uniform on. Brad was clueless on who it was, Mindy...Mindy knew right away. Her jaw gaped, eyes widening, looking at the female in front of her.

Three days have passed. Tonight is the big night of the yearly School Dance. Pratically every student was inside, save for Damaja and Darien, each waiting for their respective dates in front of the auditorium. At that moment, Kira Artemis and a black haired female walked up to Damaja and Darien. Their jaws gaped open in sync. "Wo...Wow. You look...beautiful Kira." Damaja said, smiling. Darien's eyes widened, smiling at the female in front of him.

"Serene. Wow. You're perfect." Darien said, not finding anyother word to describe her appearance. She smiled, taking his hand, Darien leading her into the auditorium.

Kira stepped up to Damaja, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him. He looked down at her, leaning his head down, pressing his lips against hers. They held onto eachother's hands, stepping into the building.

The auditorium was decorated beautifully. Off in the distance, Brad and Mindy were holding onto eachother, dancing slowly to the song. Her head was gently resting on his shoulder, his arms firmly yet comfortly holding her close. She was in a pale blue luxorious gown while he was in a tuxedo.

Darien was in a tuxedo similar to Brad's except his was a lighter shade of black. He held Serene close to him, her hands resting on his shoulders. They danced to the music slowly. Serene was in a shimmering silver gown.

Damaja had chose not to get all fancied up. He was wearing a pair of dark green denim jeans and a faded blue tank top. Kira had on a leather black skirt, a few inches above her knees, a black halter top, with a pink fishnet shirt covering it and her arms. Her and Damaja were held together, dancing slowly to the music. As the song ended, most of the students were sitting at tables. Damaja and Darien were sitting at a table, watching their respective dates at the refreshments table, Brad and Mindy still cuddled up together, dancing. "Doesn't he ever get tired mane?" Darien asked.

"Doesn't seem that way." Damaja laughed, nodding. "Dude, Serene looks great tonight." He added, Darien nodding.

"Kira doesn't look half bad herself." Darien said loud enough for her to hear. Next thing he knew, he saw a small cube of cheese flying at his head, not enough time to evade it, the piece of cheese nailed him in the forehead, Damaja busting up with laughter.

"Hey, I'm going outside to have a cigarette." Damaja said, getting up from his chair, walking out of the auditorium. Standing outside, he held the lit cigarette between his lips, smoke sifting from the tip of it. He sat down on a concrete banister, stretching out, his shoulders producing crackling sounds.

"You're not inside with the rest, why is that Damaja?" A female voice said from behind him.

He turned around, looking directly in front of him, there stood the Blonde haired, brown eyed, Obelisk Blue female student...Alexis Rhodes. Damaja's eyes widened, as he fell off to the side, blacking out.


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

A/N: Well, I'm back from my trip and boy do I feel inspired. Well, sorry for the wait, but from here on in, I will update...and update constantly. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-One.

Damaja's eyes slowly opened up, the bright light above him causing him to cringe slightly. Sitting up in the bed, he looked around, realizing he was in the top bunk. "Did I dream all of that?" He asked himself. "God it was so real." Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed his eyes, looking around at the tattered red curtains, Jaden and Syrus dueling on the floor.

"Mornin' Damaja." Syrus said.

"Mornin'. Uhm, guys?" Damaja asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Jaden asked.

"This is going to sound stupid at a whole new level...but, was there a school dance last night?" Damaja asked in one breath. Tilting their heads, Syrus and Jaden began to laugh.

"Of course there was. You went with Kira. Darien went with Serene. And Brad went with Mindy. Near the end of the dance, we found you passed out, outside." Jaden said.

"What about other than that?" Damaja asked.

"Nope, nothing." Jaden said.

"O..Oh." Damaja said, turning around in the bed, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bed, sliding off, grabbing his blazer from the floor. "I'll be back in a few." Damaja said, walking out of the room. Making his way around the building, he sat at the edge of the water, lowering his head, looking at his reflection on the surface of the water. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Damaja asked himself. "I knew it was her. It had to be. I mean...I'm not going crazy, am I?" Damaja said, pulling a cigarette out of the pack, slipping it between his lips.

"For smoking those, yeah, you are." a male voice said from behind him. Turning around, he looked up, seeing Brad and Mindy, their arms interlocked, a smile on both of their faces. Getting up, Damaja nodded his head.

"Hey Brad, Mindy. How are y'all two doing?" Damaja asked.

"I'm great." Brad said.

"Wonderful." Mindy said.

"Awesome. Uhm, Mindy. Before the dance, did anything...weird happen?" Damaja asked, Mindy knowing excatly what happened.

"She came to you too, huh?" Mindy said.

Nodding, Damaja lowered his head. "After the dance. I...I just need to know. Was it real?" Damaja asked.

"Ye..yeah. It was." Mindy said, nodding her head.

"Where is she!?" Damaja asked.

"In her dorm room. She wouldn't tell me what happened or how she came back." Mindy said, pointing off to the Obelisk Blue Female Dorm.

"Thank you, so much." Damaja said, throwing his cigarette off to the side, running off towards the dorm.

"What was that about?" Brad asked.

"That is a great example of how love prevails even when one of them are dead...or not dead. I don't know." Mindy said, laughing slightly.

Knocking at the door, Damaja lowered his head, looking down at his shoes. Attempting to smooth out his shirt, the door opened. There stood the brown eyed Obelisk Blue Female...Alexis Rhodes. Looking up, Damaja's eyes widened, looking into her eyes. "It really is you. It wasn't a dream." He said softly.

"No, it wasn't." Alexis said softly. Rushing foward, Damaja and Alexis wrapped their arms around eachother, holding tightly.

"My god, I thought I had lost you forever." Damaja said, his voice cracking, tears dripping from his face.

"It's okay. I'm here now Damaja." Alexis said, lowering her head onto his shoulder.

"Bu..but how. I read the papers, you were dead. I saw the memorial service here." Damaja said, pulling his head up, looking at her.

"I..I don't know." Alexis said.

"Would all Duelist Academy Students please file orderly to the auditorium. Master Kaiba has an announcment to make." A voice said on the PA system.

"Well...Looks like our little reunion will have to be cut short." Damaja said, shrugging his shoulders. Feeling her hand grip his, he smiled, looking at her.

"Lead the way." Alexis said with a smile.

At that point, every student currently residing in Duelist Academy was located in the auditorium, mumering gossip about what they think the announcment is. Stepping up to the podium was none other than Seto Kaiba. Clearing his voice, he began to speak.

"Tommorow. We will be taking a field trip to Cairo, Egypt." Kaiba said in his usual tone. Cheers of excitment echoed throughout the auditorium. "Silence!" Kaiba boomed, the entire audience quietening. "A select few of you who were hand picked by myself will be participating in a tournament held there. But if the winner is a Duelist Academy student, he will he declaired King of the School. So allow me to call up the students who will be representing Duelist Academy...Bastion Misawa. Kira Artemis. Brad Drovin. Serene Lure. Damaja Onalie. Darien Hacaga. Jaden Yuki. Syrus Truesdale. Nicolai Haruka. Mindy Chime. Zayne Higeki. Zane Truesdale. Tyranno Hassleberry. Myako Ronsonol. And...someone who's looking really healthy for an apparently dead girl, Alexis Rhodes." Kaiba said, the fifteen students filing up onto the stage. "Let's give a round of applause for these students. Because thy're going to need all the luck they can get. The other participants in the tournament you may have heard of. Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Weevil Underwood. Esper Roba. Malik Ishtar. Yugi Moto...and myself...Seto Kaiba. Get those decks ready you fifteen. You're going to need to be on the top of your game to prevail in this tournament. One more thing. I offically name this tournament...Past versus Present. Enjoy. One more thing to look foward to. Yugi Moto has so graciously offered his position of King of Games as a prize for the winner of the tournament. The Tournament Brackets will be posted on the fronts of each dorm at right about...now. Enjoy." And with that, Kaiba left the stage, leaving the fifteen students on the stage utterly shocked. Suddenly, all students ran towards the dorms, checking out the tournament brackets.

Nicolai Haruka: Bye.

Mako Tsunami versus Mai Valentine

Kira Artemis versus Duke Devlin

Bastion Misawa versus Joey Wheeler

Zane Truesdale: Bye

Tyranno Hassleberry versus Seto Kaiba

Rex Raptor versus Malik Ishtar

Brad Drovin: Bye

Darien Hacaga versus Yugi Moto

Jaden Yuki: Bye

Weevil Underwood versus Esper Roba

Mindy Chime: Bye

Damaja Onalie versus Myako Ronsonol

Alexis Rhodes versus Serene Lure

Zayne Higeki: Bye

Syrus Truesdale: Bye

The students began mumering about the brackets, as Darien looked to Damaja and Alexis who were hand in hand. A pale look overcame his face.

"You okay man?" Damaja asked.

"...HELL NO! DO YOU SEE THAT!? I GOT THE SHIT END OF THAT STICK!" Darien shouted in anger.

"Hahahaha. Hey Brad. Looks like you and Mindy both got byes." Damaja said, nodding his head.

"Better a bye than Darien's spot." Brad said, Mindy laughing.

"Man, this is bullshit." Darien said, walking off. At that moment, a strange Ra Yellow male walked up to Damaja, with his head lowered.

"Hi." The male said.

" 'Sup?" Damaja asked.

"Would you happen to be...Damaja Onalie?" The male asked.

"Well, yes I would. I take it you're...Myako Ronsonol." Damaja said, extending his arm for a handshake. The male shaking Damaja's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Damaja said.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Myako said. "You have no idea what you're up against Damaja." Myako said to himself.

A/N: Well, I'll probably do about two to three duels a chapter until there less duels. The matches were completely random. Well, read and review.


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two

Sitting up in the bed of his Osiris Red dorm room, Damaja was shuffling through a pile of cards. Sitting at the desk nearest to Damaja was Darien. "Edits or a complete overhaul?" Damaja asked.

"Complete overhaul. There's no way in hell I could beat Yugi with a simple Beatdown." Darien said, looking through the cards.

"Hell, there's no way in hell you could beat Yugi period. Hell, none of us can." Damaja said.

"But I have something none of y'all have. I won it in the Mexico National Finals." Darien said, slipping a card from the deck, reaching it up to Damaja.

"Last Day of the Witch..." Damaja said. "How's thi...OH SHIT!" Damaja said, handing the card back to Darien.

"It's my trump card against Yugi." Damaja said. "It'll pratically guarentee me victory." He said confidently.

"You know, if you design your deck to specifically take out one duelist, you'll get hammered by the others." Damaja said.

"But that's what you think. Name a duelist." Darien said.

"Kaiba." Damaja said. Darien slid a card from his deck, reaching it up to Damaja. "...Hahaha, Dragon Capture Jar, so simple yet effective." Damaja said, handing the card back. "Esper Roba." Damaja said, as Darien slid yet another card from his deck, reaching it up to Damaja. "System Down." Damaja said. "Hm." He wondered. "And you plan on using all of these cards in one deck?" Damaja asked.

"Yeah." Darien said.

"Then you lose right now. What if you're dueling Yugi, you draw Dragon Capture Jar and System Down. What're they going to do to help you? What you need to do is put fifteen cards in a side deck and just add the one in that will help you take out your opponent." Damaja said.

"...I never thought of it like that." Darien said.

"Do you ever think at all?" A female voice said from the doorway.

"GOD DAMN IT KIRA!" Darien yelled, holding his chest.

"Darien, you're always never expecting me. You should know by now." Kira said.

"Well, if you didn't act like the Chupacabra all the time, then nobody would be scared of you." Darien said with a smirk.

"Attention all Duelist Academy students, please orderly file to the docks as we will soon be departing for Cairo Egypt." Seto Kaiba's booming voice echoed throughout Duelist Academy.

"That's our cue." Damaja said. With that, Damaja, Darien, and Kira left the room. Making their way to the docks, they stopped in their tracks, as they saw two sepperate lines. "What's the two lines for?" Damaja asked.

"One line is for the students in the tournament and the other is for the students not in the tournament." The student said.

"Ah, thanks man." Damaja said, as him, Kira, and Darien filed into the line for the students in the tournament. The tournament students boarded an extravagent jet, as the other students filed onto a boat. As the tournament students got into their seats, Damaja was looking up and down the rows, trying to find Alexis. Hey, has any of y'all seen Alexis?" Dajama asked out loud, everyone shaking their heads. Sitting down in a seat next to Darien who was seated next to Serene Lure. "Man, this isn't like her Dar." Damaja said.

"That's not the only thing to be worried about bro. Check this out." Darien said, handing a newspaper.

"Top class duelists gone missing." Damaja said, continuing to read. "Duke Devlin, Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, Esper Roba, and Mai Valentine have all been reported missing and have yet to be found." Damaja said.

"Not to mention the Duelist Academy students gone missing." Darien said.

"Who!?" Damaja exclaimed.

"Hassleberry and Zane." Darien said. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." Darien finished.

"Please buckle your seatbelts students as we will be taking off now." The pilot said.

"Wait, Alexis isn't here." Damaja said.

"I have a scheduled time for take off, if students aren't here, then they are out of luck." The pilot said.

"This is bullshit." Damaja said.

"Calm down bro, we'll figure it out." Darien said as the plane began to take off.

"Do you think this Tournament will finish without a hitch?" Damaja asked, looking over to Darien.

"Not a chance in the world." Darien said.

"What happened to coming to this school to get away from drama at home?" Damaja asked.

"Drama makes the world go 'round. You know this by now." Darien said. The two continued talking as hours began to pass by. Next thing they knew, the pilot came back on the intercom.

"Students, we have arrived in Cairo Egypt. Please file out of the jet in an orderly fashion." The pilot said.

The students began making their way out of the jet. There to welcome them at the bottom was none other than Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Malik Ishtar, and the sudden additions of Isis Ishtar and Rashid Ishtar. "Welcome to Egpyt, Duelist Academy students." Malik spoke up.

"There's going to be some changes to the tournament brackets. And here they are. Damaja Onalie will be going against Rex Raptor. Joey Wheeler will be going against Serene Lure. Yugi Moto will be going against Darien Hacaga..." Kaiba said until he was cut off..

"DAMN IT!" Darien shouted.

"Mindy Chime versus Kira Artemis. Brad Drovin versus Rashid Ishtar. Bastion Misawa versus Jaden Yuki. Myako Ronsonol versus Nicolai Haruka. Malik Ishtar versus Zayne Higeki. And Isis Ishtar versus Volchuck Onalie." Kaiba finished.

"..." Damaja looked up in shock as he heard the final name.

"Who is that Damaja?" Darien asked.

"I..I." Damaja started to say.

"Now these workers will assist you all to your sepperate rooms. Get rested up because the tournament starts tommorow." Kaiba said. The students began to be taken away to their respective rooms as Yugi and Malik stepped up to Kaiba.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Malik spoke up.

"We need to draw out those hunters." Yugi said.

"I am not doing this tournament to aid you two." Kaiba spat.

"Something bad is going to happen in this tournament." Malik spoke. "Pharoah, did you by chance bring the Egyptian Gods along with you?" Malik asked.

"Yeah I did." Yugi said.

"From what I've felt, we're going to need all the help we can get." Malik said. Reaching into his deck box, Yugi pulled out three single cards, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Saint Dragon God of Osiris, and The God of Obelisk. Handing Ra to Malik and Obelisk to Kaiba, Yugi nodded.

"This is turning into Battle City all over again." Yugi said. "And Kaiba, don't get any ideas about keeping Obelisk after this is over." He said with a smirk. Kaiba mearly shot Yugi a half hearted smirk, walking away.

"If what I think what certain duelists are going to use. Then we'll need the Egyptian Gods, Pharoah." Malik said.

The next day, the tournament began. First match of round one was Damaja Onalie versus Rex Raptor.

As Damaja left his room, heading to the dueling platform, that brown haired, Queen of Obelisk Blue came up to him.

"Alexis!" Damaja said.

"May I see your deck Damaja?" Alexis spoke plainly. Removing his deck from his pocket, he handed it to her. Slipping a card from her pocket, she slid it into the deck of Damaja. "You'll know when to use it. Don't look at it until then." Alexis said, smirking as she walked away.

Looking up at her as she walked away, Damaja began to feel different. Shaking it off, he made his way outside to the dueling platform.

"And representing Duelist Academy...Damaja Onalie!" The announcer shouted out, the crowd began cheering. Making his way up to the platform, Damaja slid his deck onto the device, looking across at Rex.

"Good luck." Damaja said.

"You'll need the luck chumpasaurus." Rex said with a smirk.

"Hmmph, if you only knew." Damaja said under his breath.

"I'll go first." Rex said, drawing his hand.

"No worries." Damaja said, drawing his.

"First off, I'll special summon my Gilasaurus. And summon my Giant Rex." Rex said, two Dinosaurs materalizing in front of him.

"And Rex starts off with Gilasaurus and Giant Rex both in attack mode, how will Damaja counter this vicious onslaught?" The announcer said.

Looking down at his hand, Damaja began to feel funny. "This...isn't my deck." He said to himself. Shaking his head, he looked up with a smirk on his face. "I'll activate Beckon to the Darkness on your Giant Rex." Damaja said as a cloud of blackness rised from the ground, engulfing Giant Rex, crushing it.

"AND DAMAJA USES A FAIRLY RARE CARD, BECKON TO THE DARKNESS!" The announcer shouted, the audience cheering.

"Then, I'll activate my Graceful Charity magic card." Damaja said, drawing three cards. Looking down at a certain card, rushes of flashbacks began pacing through his mind as the familiar dark aura visible to a few slowly appeared around Damaja. "I'll discard Khaki, Tatction of the Dark World and Green, Assassian of the Dark World. And by paying five hundred life points, I am able to special summon Orichalcos Kyutora." Damaja said, a hideous eyeball creature appearing on his field.

From the stands, Malik looked directly at Yugi, nodding his head. "It has begun Pharoah." Malik said, Yugi replying with a nod.

"Then, I'll summon my Snipe Hunter. By discarding a card from my hand, a die is rolled, if the result is not a one or a six, I can destroy one card on your field. I'll discard Giant Germ." Damaja said, a giant black die launching into the air, rolling around, finally landing on a five. Raising up his gun, Snipe Hunter blasted a shot at Gilasaurus, destroying it. "Not only that, I'll activate my Devil's Sanctuary magic card, it produces a Metal Fiend Token." He said, the metallic creature forming in front of him. Lowering his head, Damaja began to speak. "Skewed thoughts take form in my fragile mind. Emptiness no more, I laugh as the darkness consumes me..." Damaja spoke.

"What are you blabbering about?" Rex shouted out.

"I sacrifice Kyutora, Metal Fiend, and Snipe Hunter to summon...THE WICKED GOD-DEVIL'S DEADROOT!" Damaja bellowed out, silence filling the arena as a giant abomination formed in front of Damaja. "Now Deadroot, SHOW HIM WHO IS BETTER!" Damaja shouted, his eyes fading into darkness as Deadrood drew it's giant fist back, driving it right into Rex, knocking him to the floor, out cold.

"Th...The Winner...Damaja Onalie." The announcer spoke, fear dripping from his voice.

"Pharoah, have you heard of the Wicked Gods?" Malik asked.

"Heard of them, yes. Knew they existed, no." Yugi said.

"Devil's Deadroot, Devil's Avatar, Devil's Eraser." Malik spoke. "Three demons created to combat the Egyptian Gods we now hold. A war is starting Pharoah." Malik said.

As that duel had finished, another one was ending as Yugi and Malik spoke.

"Wicked God-Devil's Avatar, STRIKE HER DOWN WITH GOD OVER GOD!" The male spoke, as the giant Black Orb shot down into the motionless body of Isis Ishtar, sending her falling to the ground much like Rex.

"The winner...Volchuck Onalie." The announcer spoke.

And with that, another duel. "WICKED GOD-DEVIL'S ERASER, DESTROY HIM!" A male shouted, a giant black serpent wrapping itself around the Ra Yellow Damaja had spoken to, releasing him into a state of emptiness.

"Winner, Nicolai Haruka." The announcer said softly.

Sepperatly, the three Wicked God holders began to laugh in celebration, blackness consuming each of their eyes.

(Damaja, Volchuck, Nicolai. The three Wicked God holders all obviously made it past the first round. Who else will? And what's Alexis' involvment in all of this? Find out next time. Later.)


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twnety Three.

As we last left off, the three Wicked Gods were being used to force their users through the first round with ease. Not to mention Jaden Yuki pulling off the victory as Bastion mysteriously no showed his match.

Standing in a triangle, Nicolai Haruka, Damaja Onalie, and Volchuck Onalie stood, exchanging glances at eachother. "We were chosen by my Master in order to aid his vision of a perfect world." Nicolai spoke.

"Just who is your Master? And why should we give a flying fuck about what he has to say or wants?" Volchuck asked. With that, Nicolai grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the wall. As he did that, Damaja pulled him off of Volchuck, swinging his right arm around through the air, sending a right balled rist into his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

Towering above him, Damaja and Volchuck looked down at him with smirks. "Relay this to your master." Volchuck said, as him and Damaja began kicking away at the ribs and back of Nicolai. Mounting the fallen Nicolai, Volchuck began pummeling his face with his right fist over and over again. After a few minutes of the two men beating on him, Volchuck stood up with a smirk on his face. Leaning down, Volchuck pulled the deck from Nicolai's pocket, shuffling through it, he pulled out a single card, throwing the deck down onto his motionless body. "The third Wicked God is ours bro." Volchuck said with a smirk on his face.

"He would be impressed with us bro." Damaja said.

"Yeah he would be." Volchuck said.

"The next duel of the day is the current King of Games versus Darien Hacaga. Both duelists please approach the arena." The announcer said, as Yugi and Darien walked up to their respective sides, nodding to eachother.

"I wish you the best of luck." Yugi said.

"Thank you sir, I'll need it." Darien said, as both men drew their starting hands.

"You can go first." Yugi said.

"Alright." Darien said, drawing a card. "I'll start off by summoning the Luster Dragon in attack mode." Darien said, the majestic crystal dragon appearing in front of him. "Then, I'll set two cards and call it a turn." Darien said, nodding.

"Draw." Yugi said, pulling the top card from his deck. "I'll play a monster in defense and end my turn." Yugi said.

Yugi Moto: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Darien Hacaga: 4000 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

"I'll sacrifice my Luster Dragon for the Patrician of Darkness." Darien said, as his Luster Dragon was replaced with a blue skinned, white haired, Vampire. "Patrician, attack his face down!" He commanded as the creature lunged at the Facedown.

"We have the three Wicked Gods leader." Damaja said, presenting the three cards to the man in front of him.

"Good job. You'll both be well paid for this." The man said, presenting Damaja with a briefcase. As Damaja opened it, he saw that it contained...nothing.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Damaja asked.

"No...no joke. Why would I pay you for cards I could get on my own. You two just saved me the trouble of getting them. That's all." The male said, turning his back to Damaja and Volchuck, walking away.

"He's not getting away with this D." Volchuck said.

"Let's go bust his ass." Damaja said, both men walking away.

"Patrician of Darkness! Attack his face down!" Darien shouted.

"STOP THE DUEL!" Damaja shouted, running out onto the field.

"What!?" Darien and Yugi both said at once.

"This whole Tournament is a sham." Damaja said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Why don't you ask that man!" Damaja shouted, point up at...Kaiba!

"Hm?" Kaiba smirked, looking down at the field.

"He's up to his old tricks Yugi." Volchuck said, stepping up beside Damaja.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba bailed me out of jail to enter this tournament because he knew I was one of the best theifs around. He claimed to be willing to pay me for some cards that he knew only I could get." Volchuck said.

"Is this true Kaiba!?" Yugi shouted.

"So what if it is? I have what I want. The only reason I even went back to that Academy is to attain the ultimate power of the Trinity Set." Kaiba said, a devious smirk upon his face.

"The Trinity Set!?" Yugi asked.

"When the three Wicked Gods, Sacred Beasts, and Egyptian Gods are brought together they lead to a card with unlimited power." Kaiba said, a dark glaze overcoming his eyes.

"But you don't have the three Egyptian Gods. You only have one." Yugi said. "And Malik has the other." He said.

"You and the tomb keeper should really learn to lock your doors at night." Kaiba said, holding up all three Sacred Beasts, the three Wicked Gods, and the three Egyptian Gods.

"KAIBA! HOW COULD YOU!?" Yugi shouted.

"You sicken me Yugi, did you actually think for a second that I changed?" Kaiba said, a helicopter lowering behind him. "And now that I have what I came for...Goodbye losers." Kaiba said, climbing into the helicopter as it flew away.

Lowering his duel disc, Yugi stepped off of the dueling platform, walking up to the stands, Darien, Damaja, and Volchuck following him.

"I knew Kaiba was ruthless in getting what he wants but stealing from me? That just goes too far." Yugi said.

"It's okay Yugi, we'll get the God cards back, right guys?" Tea said.

"Yeah, we will." Damaja said.

"And of course we'll help, Tristian and Joey said.

"When I said we, I meant me and Volchuck." Damaja said coldly.

"You two can't fight against Kaiba alone." Yugi said.

"..." Damaja just looked at Yugi, not saying a word.

"In times like these, we all need to stand together as a united group." Tea said.

"Cut the bullshit friendship garbage." Volchuck said, Damaja shooting a look at him. "What?" Volchuck asked?

"They're right. At Duelist Academy I learned that it's hard to live life without people watching your back." Damaja said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out, handing it to Volchuck and pulling one out for himself. Lighting them both, Damaja took a hit of his.

"You know I got your back bro." Darien said, nodding.

"We're going to have to inlist some help for this." Tristian said.

"You know, Mister King of Games, I'm not doing this without compensation." Volchuck said.

"Then you're not doing it at all." Damaja said.

"Then I guess I ain't. Late." Volchuck said, walking away.

"So it's settled, together we will reclaim the Sacred Beasts, Wicked Gods, and Egyptian Gods." Yugi said.

"And the Sacred Beasts will be returned to their resting place." Darien said.

"And the Egyptian Gods will be returned to me." Yugi said.

"And the Wicked Gods will go to me." Damaja said.

"So, it's agreed. We're taking Kaiba down." Tristian said.

"But only three of us are actual duelists, how are we going to pull it off. You know Kaiba has pratically an army of duelists to stop us." Darien said.

"We'll have to do." Yugi said.

"No, we won't." Damaja said, pulling out a black book from his pants pocket, tossing it to Darien. "Get in touch with the names on the first page. Tell them what's up, they'll know what to do." He said.

"Right." Darien said, walking off.

"Go check on Malik, Tristian." Yugi said, taking a seat on the bleachers, Tea and Damaja sitting down as well.

"You shouldn't have to be drug into this Yugi. You've saved the world countless times." Damaja said. Brad and Mindy walked over to the three with worried looks on their faces.

"What's with the long faces?" Brad asked.

"Why was the tournament stopped?" Mindy asked.

"Kaiba went psycho. Stole the Egyptian Gods, Sacred Beasts, and Wicked Gods. Threat to the world produced by this. Same ole, same ole." Damaja said.

"I'll help if I can." Brad said.

"Me too." Mindy said.

"It's too dangerous you two. Me and Damaja, we don't have much riding on this from what I can see. If one of you two gets badly hurt...or worse, it'd kill the other." Yugi said. "I can tell you two care about eachother way too much to risk something like this." Yugi finished.

"Yeah but we can't just sit on the sidelines and watch as the world is threatened. We want to do something no matter what the cost." Brad said.

"...It's up to Yugi." Damaja said.

"If you two feel that strongly about it, how can I say no?" Yugi said.

"Thank you Mister Moto." Brad said, bowing.

"With the talk of caring, what about you and Tea, Yugi?" Damaja asked, inhaling a hit from his cigarette.

"We tried it, it didn't work out. We're still great friends though." Tea said with a smile on her face.

With that, Darien ran up to the bleachers, breathing heavily.

"Damaja!" Darien said, dropping to his knees. Damaja jumping to his feet, jumped down, checking on Darien.

"Alexis...and Malik...they're...dead." Darien said, tears flowing down his face.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Damaja shouted.

"It was a blue haired guy...he was in a black jacket." Darien huffed out.

"Bakura!" Darien. Yugi, and Tea said at once.

"But Kira...she killed Bakura!" Damaja shouted.

"I ain't ever seen somebody die before...much less two people." Darien whispered, looking straight foward, seemingly in a trance.

"DARIEN, CALM DOWN! TELL ME HOW!" Damaja shouted.

"Darien is no longer with us Damaja." A strange voice said from Darien's body.

"I recongize that voice!" Yugi said.

"You should Pharoah." The voice said.

"Dartz...YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Damaja shouted.

"I told you...I'd get my revenge on you. Not only that, I took out the biggest threat to my plans." Dartz said.

"I swear to god Dartz, I will kill you with my own hands for this." Damaja said.

"How can you kill...what's already dead?" Dartz said, a loud crack heard, Darien's head spinning around backwards, as his motionless body collapsed to the ground.

"N..NO! DARIEN! GOD NO!" Damaja shouted, dropping to the ground, tears flowing down his face, as Brad, Yugi, Tea, and Mindy pulled him up, holding him back. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS DARTZ, SO HELP ME GOD!" Damaja shouted.

In a totally different place, Kaiba walked up to to a man who was conceiled by the shadows, handing him the three sets of cards. "I have them for you my Master." Kaiba said, bowing down. With that, the man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be...Bakura.

"Good, I thank you Kaiba." Bakura said...but his voice wasn't the same. His voice was that of...Dartz's. "My plan is nearly complete." Dartz said. "I need one more thing from you Kaiba." Dartz said.

"Anything my lord." Kaiba said, seemingly in a trance.

"Take me to the final resting place of my former body." Dartz said.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been having computer problems out the ass, so I decided to scrap it and buy a whole new system.


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

His Story. Chapter Twenty-Four.

The sun began to rise over the vast Egyptian desert. A few scarce birds soaring through the air. Everything seemed so peaceful, but for a handful of people, it was not. Finally waking up, Damaja Onalie sat up in his bed, stretching, yawning loudly. Turning around in the bed, Damaja placed his feet on the floor, rising up from his bed, walking over to his suitcase, he opened it up, pulling out some clothes, throwing them onto the bed. Walking to the bed, Damaja pulled up a pair of black pants with various chains and straps hanging from them, stepping into them, pulling them up, zipping and buttoning them up. Grabbing the hem of his previously worn black tank top, he threw it to the side, picking up the clean baby blue one from the bed, pulling it on. Picking up the final clothing item, a black and silver hoodie, slipping his arms into the holes of the arms. Lifting the hood over his head, Damaja walked back over to the suitcase, moving the clothes in it to the side, revealing a medium sized black box. Picking the box up, Damaja opened it, pulling the grey deck box within it, slipping it into his pocket. Nodding, Damaja piled his dirty clothes into the suitcase, zipping it back up, picking it up, walking outside of the room.

"Mornin' all." Damaja said, tossing his suitcase to the side.

"Sleep well?" Yugi asked. Shaking his head, Damaja sat down on the bleachers.

"How are we going to get out of here? The jets left." Brad asked, Mindy wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I..don't know." Tea' said, looking down. "Are we stranded here Yugi, while Kaiba just goes around and does whatever he wants!?" She asked.

"No Tea' I'm sure we'll find a way out of here." Yugi said confidently. With that, a group of four people walked up to where they were sitting on the bleachers. "Look, it's Malik, Isis, and Rashid! Yugi said.

"I apologize for not properlly guarding Ra Pharoah." Malik said, lowering his head.

"It isn't your fault." Yugi said.

"What all did Kaiba take?" Rashid asked, displaying his emotionless look.

"The three Egyptian Gods." Yugi said.

"The three Sacred Beasts." Brad said.

"The three Wicked Gods." Damaja said.

"He's after the Trinity Force." Isis spoke softly.

"Maybe these will help you three in your quest." Malik said, slipping three cards out of his pocket, handing one to Brad, to Damaja, and to Yugi. The three looked at them with confused looks on their faces.

"We recently found them buried deep within the Valley of the Kings. We thought it'd be best to give them to you." Malik said.

"Thank you." The three said in unision.

"Now if you would follow us, we would like to escort you to the airport." Rashid said.

"Thank you all." Yugi said, the group getting up from the bleachers, following the four. After a few hours of walking through the city of Cairo, they finally approached the airport. As the group were saying their goodbyes, Malik spoke up.

"I'd like to go with you all. To help against Kaiba." Malik said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. Malik mearly nodded. "Then let's go. Again, thank you." Yugi said, a smile on his face, as the group entered the airport.

Meanwhile back at Kaiba Corporation Headquarters in Domino City, Seto Kaiba had walked up, approaching Ryou Bakura. "Yugi's rag-tag bunch have entered the Cairo Airport as we speak." Kaiba spoke, in a trance.

"That doesn't concern me. Go gather Seven duelists to help protect what is ours." Bakura said.

"Yes sir." Kaiba said, walking out of the room.

"Now Dartz, soon as I defeat the Pharoah and steal his soul, I'm getting my body back, correct?" Bakura asked.

"As I promised, I will." Dartz said through Bakura's body.

"Good." Bakura simply said.

Back to the airport, the group had made it onto the plane, as it was taking off. Looking over to Brad, Damaja smirked. "Bet this wasn't in the brochure." Damaja said, laughing a bit.

"No...Can't say that it was." Brad said, laughing.

"By the way, I was wondering. Why'd you want to join us so bad? I mean, damn, you have your whole life with Mindy ahead of you. Why risk it?" Damaja asked.

"It just...felt like one of those things I had to do. Ya' know?" Brad responded. Damaja simply nodded, leaning back in his chair, drifting off to sleep.

Snapping upwards, Damaja's eyes shot open, looking around himself, seeing as he was confined within a pure white area. "WHERE AM I!?" Damaja shouted.

"We've called upon you once more young Damaja." A female voice said.

"Oh fuck, not this again." Damaja said.

"YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONE OF VOICE WHEN SPEAKING TO US!" A male voice boomed, electricity striking down upon Damaja, causing him to scream out in pain, dropping to his knees. Grunting, Damaja slowly got back up to his feet, nodding slowly. "Now, as we were saying. There is a threat bigger than Seto Kaiba and his plan of ressurecting the Trinity Force." The same male voice said.

"What is it?" Damaja asked.

"We...do not know." A second male voice said.

"But we do know it lies within your group of confidants." The female voice said.

"You must be wrong." Damaja said.

"We never are wrong." The first male voice said.

"The threat could wind up costing your life and the lifes of many." The second male voice said.

"It is your place and your place alone to draw out this threat, and eliminate it." The female voice said.

"Kill it you mean." Damaja said.

"There are more ways to eliminate a threat other than..."killing" it." The first male voice said.

"And now you will wake up." The second male voice said.

"The plane will have just landed in Domino Airport." The female voice said.

"Do you understand your mission young Damaja?" The first male voice said. Damaja replied with a nod, and with that the light dispeared, as Damaja awoken in his seat, being shook by Brad.

"Wake up, we're here." Brad said, Damaja getting up, nodding his head. As the group exited the plane, Damaja kept a close eye on all of them, remebering the words told to him.

Standing in front of the airport, Yugi looked to Brad, then to Damaja, then to Malik. "I need to go into the city and pick up a few things if that's okay with you all." Damaja spoke up.

"Tea, go with him." Yugi said. "Me, Brad, and Malik will go to Kaiba Corporation. Tristian, you take the rest of them to Grandpa's house. They'll be safe there." He finished. The group nodded, as the three groups went their sepperate ways.

Looking at his suitcase, while him and Tea walked down the street, Damaja shook his head, dropping it into a nearby Trashcan. "What was that for?" Tea asked.

"It's time for a new look is all." Damaja said, looking up at a store sign, noticing it to be a clothing store. "Ah, perfect. Come on." Damaja said, walking into the store, Tea following behind him. Looking through the clothes, Damaja grabbed up a couple pair of black jeans, some grey tank-tops, a couple different colored shirts, and finally, a long black leather trenchcoat. Looking over, he saw Tea eyeing a pair of shoes in the corner. Placing his objects up onto the counter, he reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out the necissary money, handing it to the cashier. As Tea and Damaja walked out of the store, Damaja looked at her. "Hold up, I left something in there." He said, walking back into the store, picking up the shoes Tea was looking at, placing them on the counter, paying for them. Getting them bagged, Damaja made his way out of the store.

"Where to next?" Tea asked with a smile on her face.

"You hungry?" Damaja asked. Tea nodded a bit. "Lead the way." He said, extending his hand, as Tea grabbed it, laughing, walking with him down the street to a place to eat.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Yugi, Brad, and Malik approached Kaiba Corporation, looking at the door. As Yugi walked up, he went to open the door, only to see that it is locked.

"Figures." Malik said.

"Maybe we should come back another time?" Brad asked.

"When we do, we'll bring Damaja with us. Something seemed different about him since the last time I saw him." Yugi said, the three making their way to Grandpa's house.

Back to the resturant, Damaja and Tea were sitting across from eachother in a booth, enjoying their respective food. "So, how did you get drug into all of this?" Damaja asked, taking a drink of his soda.

"Well, I have always been friends with Yugi, Joey, and Tristian. So, it's natural that I'm here." Tea responded. "What about you? I know you're not here just to get the Wicked Gods back, there's something else." Tea said.

"I owe Yugi." Damaja said plainly. "When I faught Bakura at Duelist Academy, Yugi gave me the Dragon's Mirror card I used to defeat him with." He finished.

"Girlfriend?" Tea asked, eating a fry.

"Had, Bakura...killed her." Damaja said with a great touch of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry." Tea said, looking down.

"Don't be...Oh, I got you something." Damaja said, grabbing up a bag from his pile, handing it to her. As Tea looked into the bag, her eyes widened greatly.

"These are the shoes I was looking at. I would've gotten them, but they were way to expensive. Oh my, thank you." Tea said, reaching over the table, wrapping her arms around Damaja. Smirking, they finished their food, getting up from the booth. Looking outside, they saw that the sun had set, as it was pitch black outside. "We should get back to Yugi's Grandpa's." Tea said, as they made their way outside, walking down the darkened sidewalk. Suddenly, a dark voice spoke from the shadows.

"What a pleasurable turn of events, finding you here Damaja, I've been waiting for a rematch from Duelist Academy said." The voice said, Ryou Bakura stepping out from the darkened alley.

"Tea, go to Yugi's, bring them here." Damaja said, dropping his stuff, pulling off his hoodie.

"I'm not leaving you here." Tea shouted.

"NOW!" Damaja shouted as Tea began to run off in the distance. "So, you want your ass kicked again Bakura? MY PLEASURE, THIS IS FOR ALEXIS!" Damaja shouted, rushing Bakura, driving his knee into the man's gut, doubling him over. Baking up, Damaja swung his right arm, driving a balled fist into the jaw of Bakura, knocking him to the concrete.

"You'll regret that." Bakura said, spitting a wad of blood out of his mouth.

"No, you'll regret ever coming back." Damaja said, once more rushing Bakura, but this time he was blind sided by a punch to his gut. Dropping to his knees, he looked up, seeing a group of robed people looking down at him. Then...they attacked. One sent a stiff kick into the spine of Damaja, dropping him onto the cold concrete ground. Another, sharply kicking him in the ribs, knocking him onto his back, as rain began to pour from the sky. One pulling Damaja up by the collar of his shirt, punching him in the right side of his jaw over and over again, as the rest were taking turns kicking him in his sides.

"BREAK HIM!" Bakura shouted.

"DAMAJA!" Yugi, Malik, Brad, and Tristian shouted, running into the scene.

"We're done here." Bakura said, him and the hooded figures, stepping back into the shadows, disapearing. As Tea ran up to Damaja, she rolled him onto his back, his eyes cold, his face emotionless, blood dripping down his mouth and nose.


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

His Story. Chapter Twenty Five.

Laying there on the couch, aches and pains coursing through his body, Damaja slowly opened up his eyes, looking around the room, seeing a sleeping Tea next to him while Brad and Yugi were talking. Slowly sitting up, Damaja grunted in pain, clutching at his ribs as Yugi and Brad turned around, looking at him. "Are you okay?" They both asked.

"Ugh, you know me, I'm made of steel." Damaja said, grimicing in pain. As he spoke, Tea slowly leaned foward, leaning to the side.

"Was she here the whole time?" Damaja asked. Yugi nodded. "Wow. Did Bakura and his band of freaks take anything from me?" He asked.

"Your deck yes, the card Malik gave you is still in your pocket right?" Yugi said, as Damaja checked his pocket, nodding.

"Is your Grandpa's store the only Card Shop in Domino?" Damaja asked, slowly standing up to his feet.

"No, there's a few more scattered around. Want me to take you to them?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, thanks. You coming Brad?" Damaja asked. Brad nodded. "Cool." He said, looking at Tea, seeing the uncomfortable position she was in. Walking over to her, Damaja leaned down, picking her up out of the chair, showing great pain in his face as he was doing so. Laying her down on the couch, Damaja stumbled back, holding his sides in pain. Taking a couple breaths, Damaja joined Yugi and Brad, as the three made their way outside. "Lead the way Yugi." Damaja said.

As the group walked through the streets of Domino City, Yugi looked over to Damaja. "What kind of deck are you looking to build?" Yugi asked, Damaja smirking.

"You'll have to wait and see." Damaja said, as they stopped in front of a card shop, walking in. Yugi and Brad went to one side of the store, as Damaja was looking through sets of cards, nodding as he set aside the cards he wanted to purchase. Walking over to the deck accesories, Damaja picked out a suitable white deck box, adding it to his purchase. Taking the items up to the counter, he placed them there, paying for his items. Turning his back to the counter, he watched on as Yugi and Brad were discussing card advantages and disadvantages. Smirking, as he saw them come over, Yugi placing a pile of cards and other things on the counter, he payed for them, handing some to Brad. "Y'all ready to go?" Damaja asked.

"Yeah, but you know what would be a good idea, is if we took the girls out to eat." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'll bring Tea." Damaja said.

"I'll go with Mindy." Brad said, placing the cards he attained into a deck box.

"I'd love to introduce you two to Serenity." Yugi said.

"Oh damn, you're sweet on her eh Yugi?" Damaja asked, Yugi blushing, nodding a bit.

"Before the Tournament, we dated a few times, havn't really gotten into anything serious." Yugi said, his face still a shade of red. "Plus, it'll give you a chance to get closer to Tea." Yugi said with a happy smirk on his face.

"About that. Yugi, I'd like to formally challenge you right now to a duel. If I win, I get your blessing in that area." Damaja said in all seriousness.

"Sure Damaja." Yugi said. "Let's go outside. He said, as the three went outside, placing their decks into their duel discs. "We'll be playing by the Duelist Academy rules, I'm sure you're familiar with them." He said, as it would seem he got a bit taller.

"All too well." Damaja said.

"DUEL!" Both men shouted, raising their duel discs, drawing their opening hands.

"I'll go first Damaja." Yugi said, drawing a Sixth card. "I'll start off by summoning my Big Shield Guardna in Defense mode. Try and keep up Damaja." Yugi said with a confident smirk, the crotching, long haired Warrior, holding it's giant shield in front of him, appearing in front of Yugi.

"Draw." Damaja said, observing his hand. "I'll start by setting two cards Facedown, and setting a monster. S'all on my end." Damaja said.

Yugi Moto: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Three cards in hand.

"I'll summon my GAZELLE THE KING OF MYTHICAL BEASTS IN ATTACK MODE!" Yugi shouted, the snarling, horned beast appearign in front of him as a group of people began to observe the duel. "Gazelle, attack his face down!" Yugi shouted, the beast leaping into the air, slashing at Damaja's face-down, as a young girl clad in brown clothing with a floating squirrel at her right side appeared.

"You attacked my Aussa the Earth Charmer. And when she's flip summoned, I am allowed to confiscate one Earth Monster on your field. I think your Guardna will work just fine." Damaja said.

"Shouldn't she be destroyed?" Yugi asked.

"Fifteen Hundred Defense points, same as the attack of your Gazelle." Damaja said.

"Hm, I end my turn." Yugi said.

"Draw. I'll tribute my Aussa the Earth Charmer and your Big Shield Guardna to Special Summon from my deck, THE FAMILIAR-POSSESSED AUSSA!" Damaja shouted, Charmer Aussa waving her wand at Big Shield Guardna, as it's energy was absorbed into her, her appearance getting a bit older, taller, her squirrel beast looking more rabid than before. "And since I Special Summoned her with her effect, she has the ability to do Damage when she attacks a monster in defense mode. How much damage you ask? That depends on the monster's defense points. But none the less, AUSSA, ATTACK HIS GAZELLE, POSSESSING ROCK-SLIDE!" Damaja shouted, Aussa raising her wand, as rocks came pouring down from the sky, destroying Gazelle. "And that ends my turn." Damaja said.

Yugi Moto: 3650 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

"Draw. I'll discard the Summoned Skull from my hand, to Special Summon THE TRICKY!" Yugi shouted, the caped Spellcaster appearing on his side of the field. "Tricky, attack Aussa with Hypnotic Shockwave!" Yugi shouted, a face-down card on Damaja's side of the field flipping up.

"You triggered my Magician's Circle. When a Spellcaster attacks, both of us are allowed to Special Summon a Two-Thousand Attack or less Spellcaster from our deck." Damaja said, shuffling through his deck.

"A Spellcaster battle, eh? I'll Special Summon my DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yugi shouted, the scantily clad, cute female Spellcaster appearing on Yugi's field, next to Tricky, getting a few whistles and hoots from the observers.

"And I'll Special Summon my, FAMILIAR-POSSESSED HIITA!" Damaja shouted, the red haired beauty appearing on his field, dressing equally if not less scantily clad as Yugi's Dark Magician Girl, Hiita being accompanied by her flaming Fox pet.

"Tricky, ATTACK AUSSA, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, ATTACK HIITA!" Yugi shouted, both of his monsters sending blasts of magic at Hiita and Aussa, destroying them both.

Yugi Moto: 3650 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 3700 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

"I'll activate my other facedown card. Fallen Charmers!" Damaja shouted. "At the cost of Two-Thousand Lifepoints, I can bring back up to two monsters with either Aussa, Hiita, Wynn, or Eria in their names that have been destroyed via battle this round. AND inflict One-Thousand points of damage to your lifepoints." Damaja said, Yugi grimicing at the loss, Familiar-Possessed Hiita and Aussa reappearing on Damaja's side of the field.

Yugi Moto: 2650 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 1700 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

"I'll end my turn by setting a monster." Yugi said, the card appearing in front of him.

"Draw. I'll activate my Field Magic Card...CHARMING ACADEMY!" Damaja shouted, the setting changing to that of the inside of a luxorious school. "And while my Aussa, Hiita, Eria, or Wynn attend this class, they gain a Five Hundred attack and defense point bonus. But that's not all. Once per turn, I can declare one Attribute, and every monster on your side of the field becomes that. And I declare Wind." Damaja said.

"Alright." Yugi said.

"I'll set a monster and then activate the Magic card, BOOK OF TAIYOU!" Damaja said, the face down card appearing on his field, only to flip face up, revealing a small girl in green robes with matching hair, a small green dragon floating next to her. "I'll take control of your Tricky, tributing it and Wynn to Special Summon from my deck...FAMILIAR-POSSESSED WYNN!" Damaja shouted, Wynn absorbing the energy of Tricky, growing up so to say, her Dragon pet getting bigger, her clothes getting more...revealing. "And now she has that Trample effect." Damaja said, Wynn, Hiita, and Aussa looking ready for battle. "Wynn, attack his facedown, POSSESSING GALE!" Damaja shouted, green energy shooting from Wynn at Yugi's face down, the Giant Solider of Stone, destroying it.

Yugi Moto: 2300 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 1700 Lifepoints, Four cards in hand.

"Aussa, destroy his Dark Magician Girl, POSSESSING ROCKSLIDE!" Damaja shouted, rocks falling from the sky, shattering Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi Moto: 1950 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

Damaja Onalie: 1700 Lifepoints, Three cards in hand.

"No!" Yugi shouted.

"NOW HIITA, FINISH THIS DUEL! POSSESSING INFERNO!" Damaja shouted, Hiita blasting Yugi with a beam of red energy, Yugi's lifepoints hitting zero.

Yugi Moto: 0 Lifepoints

Damaja Onalie: 1700 Lifepoints.

Both men lowered their duel discs, walking to the middle, smirking. "Damn good duel Yugi." Damaja said, tilting his head slightly as Yugi shrunk a bit. Yugi extended his hand, as Damaja took it, shaking it.

"Now, let's go pick up the girls." Yugi said with a whole hearted smile on his face.

Across town, Bakura was standing in front of Kaiba and the same bunch of robed figures that helped beat up Damaja. "Kaiba, you will go on the television, and issue a Seven on Seven Tournament against Yugi and his friends. Understood?" Bakura simply said.

"Yes sir." Kaiba said.

"Then go." Bakura said, as the robed people and Kaiba made their exit, Bakura laughing to himself.

Cut to a local resturant, the group was sitting at a big circular table. Yugi sitting next to Serenity with his arm draped over her shoulders, Brad and Mindy in the same position, and Damaja and Tea sitting next to eachother, laughing. As the group had finished their food, Tea spoke up. "We should step outside and let these lovebirds talk amongst themselves." Tea said, Damaja nodding, getting up with her, them both walking outside.

Standing outside, Tea was next to Damaja, looking up at the night sky, the stars shimering in the blanketing darkness. "The sky is beautiful." Tea said softly, reaching to the side, holding Damaja's hand in hers.

Looking at her, Damaja smiled softly. "I see something more beautiful." He said, as Tea looked up at him, her face looking a bit flushed. Leaning his head down, Damaja moved his head towards hers as Tea was doing the same. Their lips pressed against eachother. Standing there for a few seconds in the kiss, they broke apart, smiling at eachother.

Of course, to ruin the romantic moment, Kaiba's voice boomed throughout Domino City as his face was shown on a view screen. "Yugi Moto and your little bunch of ragtag friends.." Kaiba said, Yugi, Serenity, Brad, and Mindy running outside.

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted.

"I am formally inviting you to attend the dueling contest of the century. A handpicked team of Seven duelist s will go against Seven of your little friends. The winning Team gets to keep the Nine cards I know you're after. You have one week to give me your answer. I'm sure it will be yes, so we'll be waiting for you in Seven days Yugi." Kaiba said, his picture disapearing.

"Remember on the plane, Brad, when I said when we finalize things, there's no turning back." Damaja spoke.

"Yeah." Brad said.

"No turning back now." Damaja said.


	28. Chapter TwentySix Part One

His Story. Chapter Twenty Six.

Sitting inside of the Moto household. Yugi, Serenity, Brad, Mindy, Damaja, and Tea were sitting at a table, talking.

"So who will be our seven?" Damaja asked.

"Myself, you, Brad, Malik." Yugi said.

"Us." Tea, Serenity, and Mindy said in unison.

"No." Damaja, Yugi, and Brad said in unison.

"What, why?" Serenity asked.

"We can help too." Mindy said.

"We don't want to just sit back on the sidelines and watch." Tea said.

"I'm not taking the risk of you getting hurt Tea." Damaja said.

"Damaja, I'm a big girl, I don't need someone holding my hand everywhere I go. I want to help the only way I can and that only way is to duel." Tea said, Serenity and Mindy nodding.

"Yugi, Brad, what're y'all's take on them helping?" Damaja asked.

"I suppose we could train them to hone their skills in time." Yugi said. "It wouldn't be a problem with me." He said, Brad nodding, agreeing.

"Then, I guess you three are in." Damaja said, Tea running up, wrapping her arms around Damaja, Mindy wrapping her arms around Brad, and Serenity wrapping her arms around Yugi. "But y'all can do it without me." Damaja said coldly.

"Do you have any idea how selfish you're being Damaja?" Tea asked.

"Selfish? It's selfish NOT TO WANT THE CHANCE OF SOMEONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT DYING BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT!?" Damaja shouted. "DUEL MONSTERS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN, NOT ABOUT SAVING THE WORLD! NOW IF IT WAS JUST ME RISKING MY LIFE, WHO GIVES A FUCK!? BUT I'M NOT SITTING BACK AND LETTING ANOTHER PERSON I CARE ABOUT DIE! AND IF THAT'S SELFISH, THEN I'M JUST SELFISH!" Damaja shouted, turning his back to them, walking to the living room, grabbing up his stuff, walking out of the house.

"I...I had no idea." Tea said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Me neither." Brad said.

"I did. A little over a year ago, when Damaja first came to Duelist Academy. He lost a lot of people close to him because of Bakura. And according to Alexis, he's an orphan. Losing people is all that's in his past. I can see why he feels the way he does." Mindy said, looking down.

"We'll go find him, girls, stay here." Yugi said, him and Brad getting up from their seats, walking out of the house. As the two walked through the town, Brad spotted Damaja sitting on a bench, looking down at his hands which held a couple things. The two walking up to him, Damaja looked up at them both.

"None of us knew Damaja." Brad said softly, Yugi nodding his head.

"N-no, it's my fault. I..I over reacted." Damaja said, lowering his head back down, looking at the things in his hands.

"What're they?" Yugi asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Pictures. One has me, my brother Mar, and Darien, from when we were a lot younger." Damaja said softly. "And the other." He said softly, looking down at it. "Me and Alexis. Taken the day before...the day before Bakura killed her." Damaja said, getting up from the bench, placing the pictures back into his pocket, standing fully.

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked, Damaja taking a step back.

"Everyone must hate me." Damaja said.

"Quite the opposite. They...we didn't know." Brad said, patting Damaja on the back causing him to smirk a bit.

"Let's go." Damaja said, nodding slowly, as the three went back down the streets to Yugi's Grandpa's house. As they entered, Tea ran up to Damaja, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Tea said, stiffling tears. Damaja just held her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I have an idea." Serenity spoke up, everyone looking at her. "We can have Yugi give you guys a tour of Domino City." She said with a smile, Yugi nodding. And with that, the group walked out of the house. As they toured Domino City, Yugi stopped in front of a building in the middle of nowhere, looking up at it.

"This is where I dueled Arcana. He used a deck similar to mine, with the Dark Magician. He was influenced by Malik.." Yugi started to say.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Damaja spoke up.

"He left before you woke up, said he had a few things he wanted to do." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I bet." Damaja said, unbeliving.

"He's changed, trust me." Yugi said, continuing the tour. As they looked down into a reveine. "And this is where...I faced my first Egyptian God. Sky Dragon Osiris. It was against another person Malik had influenced." Yugi said, looking at Damaja, noticing the displeasing look on his face.

"Master, Yugi and his friends are touring Domino City, would you like me to send one of our men to rough them up?" Kaiba asked, looking at Bakura.

"Duel, yes. Rough up, no." Bakura said, pointing to one of the seven robed men, as the robed man ran out of the room. "Wait!" Bakura shouted, as the man returned to the room. "You go with him as well, challenge two of them. This should be entertaining. Seto, let's go." Bakura said, as two of the robed figures, Bakura, and Kaiba walked out of the room.

The group stood atop of a building in Domino City, overlooking the whole city. "And this is where me and Kaiba tagged to face two more people..influenced by Malik." Yugi said. "They fixed the roof." He said.

"This really isn't helping me trust Malik anymore than I already do Yugi." Damaja said. As they turned to leave, standing in front of the doorway was Bakura and Kaiba.

"Pharoah, how nice it is to meet you up here." Bakura said. Kaiba just stood there, smirking.

"KAIBA!" Yugi shouted at him.

"Bakura you son of a bitch." Damaja said, going to go foward, as he felt the grip of Tea holding him back. As he looked to her, she shook her head, looking at him pleadingly.

"We're not here to start trouble...well much anyway." Kaiba said, as him and Bakura stepped to the side, two robed figures walking foward.

"But they are." Bakura said. "Them two will tag against...young Drovin." Bakura said, a sinister smirk on his face.

"And his girl, Mindy." Kaiba finished.

"Who are they!?" Damaja shouted at Bakura and Kaiba.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bakura said. "Introduce them to our guests Seto." Bakura commanded.

"Introducing...Malik Ishtar." Kaiba said, as one of the robed figures pulled his hood down, Malik grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." Damaja spat.

"And the other?" Yugi asked.

"A friend of yours..." Kaiba said, as the other pulled his hood down.

"Hello Yug." The man said in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Joey!? NO!" Yugi shouted, as he stared into the eyes of two of his friends.


	29. Chapter TwentySix Part Two

His Story. Chapter Twenty-Seven.

Yugi, Serenity, Tea, Brad, Mindy, and Damaja stood still, looking at two of their friends brainwashed by Bakura. "Do you two accept the duel?" Bakura asked with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Yes." Brad and Mindy said, nodding as they stepped foward, Kaiba sliding them two duel discs. Leaning down, they placed them on their respective arms, launching the holographic projectors.

"DUEL!" All four shouted at once.

"Girl, choose the order." Malik spat.

"Uh..um...Brad, Joey, Me, and Malik." Mindy said, nodding.

Brad drew his six cards, looking at his hand. "I'll summon Lightning Turtle in defense mode." Brad said, the mechanical Turle appearing on his field, the stats 0/1800 appearing beside it. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Brad said, the two cards showing up behind the turtle.

"My turn." Joey said, drawing his card. "I'll play the Blue Flame Swordsman in attack position." Joey said, the blue armored clad samurai appeared in front of him with a roar, the stats 1800/1600 appearing beside it. "And I end my turn." He said.

"That would mean it's my turn." Mindy said, drawing a card. "I'll summon the Mermaid Knight in attack mode." Mindy said, a red haired Mermaid, holding a shield in one hand, and a sword in the other appearing in front of her, the stats 1500/700 showing up. "I guess that's it?" Mindy said, ending her turn.

"Now, let the fun begin." Malik said, drawing the top card from his deck. "I'll summon the Humanoid Slime in defense mode." Malik said, the blob of blue slime appearing on his side of the field with the stats 800/2000. "I'll set a card and end my turn." Malik said.

"Coward." Damaja spat under his breath, Malik shooting him a glare.

"Is there anything you want to say boy?" Malik asked, looking at Damaja.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Damaja said, stepping foward boldly, as suddenly Malik reached into his pocket, Damaja flying back, landing with a thud, as he grunted in pain, holding his side.

"Anything else?" Malik asked with a smirk, the Millennium Rod held firmly in his hand.

"Another thing you stole Kaiba?" Yugi asked, shaking his head in disgust.

"Actually Yugi, Bakura did." Kaiba said, nodding.

"May we continue on with the slaughter?" Malik asked, obviously getting bored of the banter being shot back and forth between the opposing groups. "I believe it's your turn Brad." Malik said, smirking deviously.

Brad drew the top card from his deck, looking at it. "I'll set a card face down, and summon the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Brad declared, the black garb wearing, staff holding, dark mage appearing in front of him with the stats 1900/1700 below it. "Skilled Black Magician, attack the Blue Flame Swordsman!" Brad shouted, a great gust blowing through them, the gust turning into a cyclone, engulfing Brad's facedown card, Mirror Force, shattering it. "Hey, what gives!?" Brad asked, a bit confused.

"Wicked God Disaster." Malik said. "You triggered it by attacking, and by doing so you've whiped the field clean of Magic and Traps." Malik said, expecting that to have happened.

"But my attack still goes through!" Brad said, his black mage charging a blast of energy up, launching it at the Swordsman, destroying it, Joey staggering back, losing 100 Lifepoints.

Brad and Mindy: Lifepoints, 8000.

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 7900.

"And now his effect is triggered." Joey said, as a wall of flames shot up, eventually dying down, the regular Flame Swordsman appearing with a grunt, the stats 1800/1600 under it. "I take it your turn is over?" Joey asked, Brad nodding. Joey drew the top card of his deck, smiling. "I'll sacrifice my Flame Swordsman to summon my MAXIMUM SIX!" Joey shouted, Brad's eyes widening, knowing the card all too well. The six armed beast appearing in front of Joey with the stats 1900/1600 below it, plus a die appearing above it's head.

"The die is now rolled, and Six gains Two-Hundred attackpoints time the outcome of the roll." Brad said calmly. The die launched up into the air, coming back down, bouncing on the ground a bit, landing on a...six. "...No." Brad whispered.

The creature grew greatly, it's attack points becoming Thirty-One Hundred. "Ohohoho lucky me." Joey laughed. "Six, crush the girls Mermaid." Joey commanded, the six armed behemoth leaping into the air, grabbing the Mermaid, squeezing it with all six arms, shattering it, Mindy falling to the ground, losing Sixteen Hundred lifepoints.

Brad and Mindy: Lifepoints, 6400.

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 7900.

Brad rushed over, helping her up to her feet, worried. "Are you okay?" Brad asked.

"I'm..okay." Mindy said, taking a breath, standing straight.

"Your move." Joey said, smirking.

"Joey hasn't used a single Magic or Trap this duel. I wonder why?" Yugi thought. "...Wait! They're recreating the duel me and Kaiba had up here. Joey must have the monsters, and Malik must have the magic and traps." Yugi thought to himself.

"One thing we forgot to mention." Malik said. "When one of our Lifepoints hits Four Thousand or less, the person who was targeted for the damage is out of the duel." Malik said with a smirk.

Mindy nodded, drawing the top card from her deck. "I'll activate the magic card...A LEGENDARY OCEAN!" Mindy shouted, a rush of water engulfing the field, the water rising up to everyones knees or higher, depending on their height. "But that's not all. I'll summon the Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" Mindy shouted, the reddish deepsea exploration looking machine appearing on her side of the field, it's stats going from 1500/1300 to 1700/1500. "And because of my Ocean, it can attack directly!" Mindy declared, the machine rising up, launching two balls of water foward, one hitting Joey, the other hitting Malik, their lifepoints dropping by Seventeen Hundred.

Brad and Mindy: Lifepoints, 6400

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 6300

"And that bit of damage triggered MY magic card." Mindy said, a card appearing on the field, rising up, revealing an alligator creature, turning to Brad and Mindy, raising it's staff, engulfing them in a bright light. "Blessing of Sebek, when I successfully attack and damage you, we gain lifepoints equal to the damage." Mindy said, proudly, their lifepoints raising up by Seventeen hundred.

Brad and Mindy: Lifepoints, 8100

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 6300

"Great move Mindy!" Serenity cheered out, Brad smiling to Mindy.

"Great job." Brad said, Mindy smiling.

"Save your celebrations." Kaiba said with a smirk, the duel has just began, as he said that, the Skilled Dark Magician's staff began to glow dimmly, Joey, Bakura, and Kaiba not paying much attention to it.

"I'm finished." Mindy said with a nod.

Malik drew the top card from his deck, grinning sadistically. "I'll summon the Bowgunian in attack mode!" Malik said loudly, the mechanical crossbow creature appearing in front of him, the stats 1300/1000 shown below it. "And I'll set two facedown cards. That's all for me." Malik said with a smirk.

Brad drew from the top of his deck. "This is where I'm supposed to switch my Skilled Dark Magician to defense to protect our lifepoints. But by doing that, your Bowgunian will be free to blast us for Six Hundred." Brad said with a calm smile.

"Touche." Malik said, annoyed.

"That's what I thought. SKILLED BLACK MAGICIAN! ATTACK BOWGUNIAN!" Brad shouted, the mage launching a blast of energy foward...

"Wrong move." Malik said, his trap card flipping up. "Torture Wheel." He simply said, chains launching foward, wrapping around the Skilled Dark Magician, tying it to the wheel. "Now, during my Standby Phase, you'll be losing Eleven hundred points of damage!" Malik shouted, laughing.

"I'm sorry Mindy." Brad said, lowering his head. "I was too headstrong." Brad said.

"Shut that shit up Brad!" Damaja shouted. "Just because things look bad, doesn't mean they are. Your Skilled Dark Magician can still find a way to escape this mess." Damaja said with a smirk, Brad realizing what he meant, looking down at his hand.

"I'll play the Pot of Greed magic card, allowing me to draw two more cards." Brad said, the Skilled Dark Magician's staff glowing a bit brighter. Looking down at his hand, he shook his head. "I end my turn." Brad said.

"My turn." Joey said, smirking. "Time to say goodbye to your little girlfriend Brad." Joey said, placing a card down. "I'll summon the Wyvern Warrior in attack mode. Maximum Six, crush her little toy sub." Joey said, the six armed creature leaping, pounding on the Bugroth with all six arms, shattering it, Mindy and Brad losing Sixteen Hundred Lifepoints. Then Wyvern Warrior leapt up, slashing down at Mindy, for a grand total minus Thirty-One Hundred Lifepoints.

Brad: Lifepoints, 3500.

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 6300.

Mindy stumbled a bit before dropping to her knees, lowering her head into her hands. Brad ran up to her, checking on her, making sure she was okay. "Are you okay?" Brad asked.

"I'm sorry, they were way too much." Mindy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You did the best you could Mindy, that's all that matters." Brad whispered softly, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"KAIBA!" Damaja shouted, stepping foward. "Allow me to finish up the duel as Brad's partner." Damaja said.

"You heard Malik and Joey's rules." Kaiba said.

"Hear me out." Damaja said, a smirk on his face.

"I'm listening." Kaiba said.

"I finish up the duel as Brad's partner. If we lose...you get me." Damaja said, staring directly at Kaiba.

"You two are capable of taking out these two, correct?" Kaiba asked, Malik and Joey nodding. "Then join him." Kaiba said. "I'll be pleased when you lose and come over to the winning side." He said, Damaja stepping up to Brad and Mindy.

"Mindy, I'll make sure Brad gets out of this alright." Damaja said, Serenity and Tea coming over, helping Mindy up, the three walking back some. "Now where were we?" Damaja asked.

Brad and Damaja: Lifepoints, 3500

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 6300

"I end my turn." Joey said, Damaja drawing his six cards.

"First off, I'll activate the Field Spell card, the Charming Academy!" Damaja shouted out, the setting changing to that of the inside of a luxorious school. "You'll find out what this does soon enough." Damaja said, placing a monster facedown. "I'll set a monster face down..." Damaja said, placing another card facedown. "And a card facedown." Damaja said, nodding, signaling the end of his turn.

Malik drew the top card of his deck, as the combined effects of Torture Wheel and Bowgunian knocking Brad to the ground, inflicting Eleven Hundred points of damage to their lifepoints.

Brad and Damaja: Lifepoints, 2400

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 6300

"A couple more turns, and this duel will be over. So, I think I'll stick with what I have." Malik said, ending his turn.

"Just as I thought you would." Damaja said, revealing his trap. "Charmer's Recoil." Damaja said. "When a turn goes by that a monster with Hiita, Wynn, Eria, or Aussa isn't destroyed via battle, all Magics and Traps on my opponents side of the field is destroyed!" Damaja shouted, a gust of wind launching foward, whiping out Malik's facedown Mirror Force and Lifeline, and his Torture Wheel, freeing the Skilled Dark Magician.

"And now it's my turn." Brad said, drawing the top card from his deck. "First, I'll activate the effect of my Skilled Dark Magician!" Brad said, his Black Mage glowing brightly, his figure getting bigger, as the light subsided, there stood the Dark Magician! "When three magic cards have been played, I am allowed to sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician for the Dark Magician!" Brad said, the magician standing in front of him with purple armor, and his green staff. "Now Dark Magician, attack Bowgunian , DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Brad shouted, the magician pointing it's staff at the Bowgunian, releasing a blast of black energy, shattering the creature, inflicting Twelve Hundred points of damage to them.

Brad and Damaja: Lifepoints, 2400

Malik and Joey: Lifepoints, 5100

"And that's the end of my turn." Brad said, Joey drawing the top card from his deck.

"I'll set a monster facedown, and have my Maximum Six attack your Dark Magician!" Joey shouted, Damaja nodding his head.

"I'll activate my facedown card, Attack Redirection! I'm sure by the name, you know what it does. Your Six will now attack my facedown monster." Damaja said, the beast leaping at Damaja's facedown monster, destroying Hiita the Fire Charmer with ease.

"I'll end my turn." Joey said.

Brad drew the top card of his deck, Malik getting an idea. "Joey, you didn't set your Fiber Jar did you?" Malik asked, Joey turning to the side, looking at Malik in anger.

"What the hell!?" Joey asked, looking at Malik, he showing a sadistic smile.

"Uh..thanks? I'll activate the magic card Thousand Knives!" Brad said, a bunch of knives appearing...

"Wait...BRAD NO!" Yugi shouted, as it was too late, the knives launched, destroying the facedown card of Joey which was actually a Fiber Jar. "Malik tricked you." Yugi said, realizing it.

"Shit." Damaja had just realized it as well.

"...I end my turn." Brad said, lowering his head. "All of that training...was it for nothing? Have I learned nothing?" Brad asked himself outloud, Malik drawing the top card of his deck.

"I'll play my Monster Reborn magic card. And I choose to raise the Skilled Dark Magician from the depths." Malik said, as the black mage appeared in front of him. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Humanoid Slime, my Skilled Dark Magician, and Joey's Maximum Six to summon..." Malik started.

"No..." Yugi grew pale.

"It can't be." Damaja said softly.

"This is all my fault. I should've been paying attention." Brad continued to talk to himself, seemingly in shock.

"THE SKY GOD DRAGON OF RA!!!!!!!" Malik shouted outloud, booming thunder and lightning filled the area. A giant glowing sphere rose down from the heavens, glowing brightly, everyone but Malik and Joey stood there in shock. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name... Winged Dragon of Ra!" Malik chanted, as the orb opened up, revealing the enormous golden dragon...Ra. It's attack and defense points began to skyrocket. Thirty-One Hundred from Maximum Six, Nineteen Hundred from Skilled Dark Magician, Eight Hundred from Humanoid Slime...a grand total of Fifty-Eight Hundred.

Snapping out of his shock at the sight of Ra, Damaja had an idea. "HEY, YOU FUCKING TOMBKEEPING BITCH!" Damaja shouted out, Malik looking to Damaja in anger.

"Watch your toungue boy." Malik spat.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Damaja spat...literally, it flying across the field, hitting Malik in the chest.

"So be it. GOD BLAZE CANNON!" Malik shouted, Ra drawing his head back, launching the golden blast of energy.

"GET BRAD AND EVERYONE ELSE OUT OF HERE YUGI! NOW!" Damaja shouted, as Yugi did just that. Damaja extended his arms outwards, looking up at the massive creature in front of him, the energy hitting him head on, as Yugi, Brad, Mindy, Tea, and Serenity made it past Kaiba.

"They aren't important right now." Kaiba said.

"Goodbye boy." Malik said, as the blast hit, instantly knocking Damaja's liftpoints straight to zero, as the force of it sent him flying back, off of the edge of the roof, as he grasped onto the edge of it for dear life. The holograms faded, as Kaiba, Malik, and Joey walked over to Damaja, looking down at him, as he held on for his life.

"Your ours now Damaja." Kaiba said, reaching down...

"I'd rather be dead." Damaja said with a smirk, letting go, as his body began to plummet...


	30. Chapter TwentySeven

A/N: Gotta love the cliffhangers...literally. Anyway, I'm all moved in and whatnot. So I should be able to update regularly now. Oh, I've decided to go a different way with the next arc, so I'm going to be ending this one within the next...four or five chapters? However it works out. I don't own the rights to half the shit I write about, cept Damaja. He's all me. Anyway, as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The New Life.**_

_"You're ours now Damaja." Kaiba said, reaching down..._

_"I'd rather be dead." Damaja said with a smirk, letting go, as his body began to plummet..._

Those memories ran back and forth across the mind of Damaja as his body freefell. After a few seconds, Damaja prepared for the worse as suddenly he was engulfed in a bright white light. Hitting the ground, it wasn't the cold blacktop ground he had expected to hit. Instead it was a wooden floor, rising up to a sitting position, Damaja looked around, recongizing the room, he had visited it so many times before. He stood tall, looking around the plain white room, a smirk on his face.

"Alright you three. Speak" Damaja said, looking around.

"We're not animals Mr. Onalie." The first male voice said.

"Far from it." The female voice said.

"And we expect to be treated like you'd treat others like us." The second male voice said.

"What excatly are you three?" Damaja asked, backing into what felt like to be a wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I suppose we've eluded you long enough." The first male voice said.

"We should reveal our true selves to you Damaja. You've earned it after all." The female voice said.

"Now, behold our true forms." The second male said.

Suddenly, Damaja was once again engulfed in a bright white light. The light being too much, Damaja clamped his eyes shut, trying to shield himself from the brightness. As the light faded, Damaja was standing in the pouring rain, thunder and lighting making theirselves be felt and heard. Tilting his head, Damaja dropped to a knee, whiping off the first tombstone...Mar Onalie. Damaja felt his heart sink into his stomach, his breathing getting heavier. Taking a deep breath, Damaja reached over, whiping away the vines covering the second tombstone's name...Darien Hacaga. His eyes widened a bit, as he lowered his head, holding back the rush of emotions that were overcoming him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he reached over, whiping off the third...Alexis Rhodes. Damaja slammed his fists into the soaking ground, yelling out in anger, tears rolling down his face uncontrollably.

"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU THREE DOING THIS FUCKED UP SHIT TO ME!? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO PISS YOU OFF!?...FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Damaja yelled out, sobbing at the same time, lowering his head. "This has to be a sick dream." Damaja said, as he was once again engulfed in the light, appearing back in the white room, completely dry. Running foward, he began pounding on the walls, yelling out. "WHO ARE YOU THREE!? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT YOU OWE ME THAT MUCH!" Damaja yelled out, the tears just dripping off of his face. Suddenly, a doorway opened up, a bright light emitting from it.

"Enter." The first male said.

"If you want." The female said.

"The truth." The second male said.

Damaja composed himself, walking towards the door, walking into the blinding light. What he saw on the other side was something that he'd never thought he'd ever see again. Standing there in front of him was Mar Onalie, Darien Hacaga, and...Alexis Rhodes. Feeling the floodgates open up once again, Damaja broke down into tears, dropping to his knees, as the three people walked up to him, each one reaching down, helping him to his feet.

"Don't cry bro." Mar said, a smirk on his face.

"Come on essa, suck it up." Darien said, patting Damaja on the back.

"Please, don't cry Damaja." Alexis said softly.

"You three...You're not real. You're dead." Damaja said, his voice cracking.

"We are dead, you got that right bro." Mar said, nodding.

"But we serve a better cause now mang." Darien said with a smirk on his face.

"We are Guardians." Alexis said, a soft smile on her face.

"Guardians? I don't understand." Damaja asked, whiping his face.

"When you grow as close as we were to you with someone. And you die unnaturally like that, a force rips the spirit from your body, and places you in charge of protecting that person. A Guardian. Get it bro?" Mar asked.

"We were all close as all hell to you. That forced our spirits from our bodies, to become Guardians for you. Hahaha, even when dead, I'm still lookin out for your ass." Darien said, laughing.

"It's our love for you, and your love for us, that made us your Guardians. Now, even in death, we can protect you. To make sure no harm befalls you no matter what ." Alexis said, placing her hand under Damaja's chin, lifting his head up a bit.

"This...this is too much." Damaja said, smiling weakily. "I don't know how to begin to thank you three." Damaja said.

"Don't thank us." Mar said.

"Just take these three cards.." Darien said.

"And save the world." Alexis said, three cards appearing, one in front of Mar, one in front of Darien, and one in front of Alexis. Mar's floating towards Damaja, he reaching foward, picking it out of the air.

"Family." Damaja and Mar said in unison.

The card in front of Darien floated towards Damaja, he reaching for it as well.

"Friendship." Damaja and Darien said in unison.

Finally, the card in front of Alexis floated towards Damaja, he reaching foward, grabbing it.

"Love." Damaja and Alexis said in unison.

"Now go Damaja. Go defeat Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, and Dartz." Mar said.

"Go save the world holmes." Darien said.

"With the power of Family, Friendship, and Love behind you, nothing can stop you if you put your mind to it Damaja." Alexis said.

"Thank you...all of you." Damaja said. "I guess...this is goodbye?" He asked.

"Hell no, you can see us, or talk to us whenever you feel the need. Nobody else will see us though so it'd pay not to talk to us in public places." Mar said.

"People might get the wrong idea, think you're loco." Darien said, smirking.

"But that doesn't give you the right to be stuck on us. We're not alive anymore Damaja. Focus on the ones that are alive. Just don't forget us." Alexis said with a heartwarming smile.

"Alright. Goodbye Mar, Darien, and Alexis." Damaja said.

"Goodbye Damaja." The three said in unison, as Damaja was once more engulfed in light. Closing his eyes, this time he opened his eyes, standing in front of the Game Shop Yugi's Grandpa owned. Shaking his head a bit, Damaja reached down into his pocket, pulling out three cards, a magic, a trap, and a monster. He smirked, reaching into his other pocket, finding his deckbox, his deck in it, unharmed. Slipping the cards into it, he walked up to the door, reaching down, pushing it open, hearing talking.

"Why?" Tea asked, sobbing greatly.

"He sacrificed his life...to protect ours." Brad said softly.

"He's gone...he's really gone this time." Mindy said, tears coming down her face as well.

"He...he tried to warn me about Malik. WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN!?" Yugi shouted, angrily. Serenity wrapping her arms around him, tears coming down her face too.

"It's okay Yugi." Serenity said between crying.

Taking a deep breath, Damaja walked into the living room, nobody noticing him, as they didn't see him.

"Damaja please come back to me." Tea said, crying.

"I never left." Damaja said, everyone looking up instantly, Damaja standing there, a warming smile on his face. Tea got up, running foward, wrapping her arms around him quickly, nearly knocking him down.

"Oh my god, Damaja!" Tea exclaimed, squeezing him.

"What happened!?" Brad asked, walking up, touching the arm of Damaja, making sure he was real.

"Kaiba, Malik, and Joey. They...got you didn't they?" Yugi said, Serenity looking at Damaja in shock.

"Sit down, and let me tell you the story." Damaja said, as they all sat down on the couches and chairs. "The attack of Ra knocked me down hard, nearly knocked me off the building. I was helpless, holding onto the edge of the building. Kaiba came up and told me I was theirs, and I said...I'd be better off dead. And let go. I was protected...by my Guardians. They kept me safe, and always will." Damaja said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the deckbox, opening it up, placing the three cards down onto the table.

"Alexis." Mindy said, looking down at the magic card.

"Darien." Brad said, looking down at the monster card.

"Mar." Tea said, looking down at the trap card.

"My Guardians." Damaja said, picking the cards back up, slipping them into the deckbox.

"What do we do now?" Brad asked.

Damaja looked to Yugi and nodded. "After the events of tonight, I'm sure we can all agree that Serenity, Mindy, and Tea are to be left out of this." Yugi said, everyone nodding slowly.

"That means...we have to find four more duelists." Brad said.

"We'll decide all of that in the morning." Damaja said, looking at the time. "Who's hungry? Freefalling off of a skyscraper sure builds an appitite." Damaja said, smilng, everyone laughing.

They had decided to go to an Italian Resturant for dinner. After they ate, the group were walking down the sidewalk of Domino, enjoying the quiet. Tea had her head resting on the shoulder of Damaja, their hands interlocked. Brad and Mindy were in a similar position. Yugi and Serenity were simply holding hands. They had made it to the Domino Park, walking over to the gazeebo, taking shelter under it, sitting on the wooden benches. They had some random discussions from clothing to shoes, this from the girls of course, to the best monsters, magics, and traps, this from the boys.

"No way dude, Familiar-Possessed Hiita is the best monster, hands down." Damaja said.

"What? No, Big Shield Guardna is. Nothing can get past that bad boy." Brad said.

"You're both mistaken. The Dark Magician is without a doubt, the best monster ever." Yugi said, proudly.

The three continued their discussion, little did they know, across town Bakura and Kaiba were discussing their next plan of attack.

"What next?" Kaiba asked, annoyed at the illusion of death Damaja had slipped in front of him.

"We wait. We wait out the rest of the time, and allow them to build their team." Bakura said, Kaiba obviously not liking that plan, but he simply nodded his head. "You're dismissed." Bakura said, Kaiba walking out of the room, closing the door. "He will be the end of us." Bakura said. "I can feel it." Bakura said.

"Nobody cares what you feel." Dartz said. "You are to do as I say, understood?" Dartz asked, Bakura nodding. "Good, and just wait, we'll deal with that pesky Kaiba sooner or later, if Yugi and his bunch don't." Dartz said, him and Bakura laughing in unison.


	31. Chapter TwentyEight

Author's Note: Don't own this.

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Gathering**_

Damaja, Brad, Yugi, Tea, Mindy, and Serenity all sat at the table, discussing strategies as the days grew closer and closer to their final confirmation with Kaiba and Bakura.

"What about Jaden?" Damaja asked. "He reminds me of Yugi over there." He said with a smirk.

"I remember him, I gave him the Winged Kuriboh." Yugi said. "Okay, we have one. We still need three more." Yugi said.

"What about Kira?" Brad asked, looking at Damaja.

"I had'nt thought of that." Damaja said, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, she'll do." Damaja said, nodding his head.

"Two more." Tea said, thinking.

"Wasn't Zane like...the best at our school Brad and Damaja?" Mindy asked, tilting her head.

"Zane could be a big help." Damaja said, nodding, Brad nodding as well.

"I've seen some of his duels, he's quite impressive." Yugi said.

"One more guys." Tea said, smiling.

"..." Damaja leaned back in his chair, thinking heavily. "Shit, come on guys. Let's go out. The final one will come to us, we just need a break. I hear there's a good slasher movie opening up today." Damaja said, smirking.

"How can you watch those?" Tea asked, looking over at him.

"I dunno, I guess I'm a sucker for the whole good versus evil." Damaja said with a wink.

The six got up, Brad, Tea, Yugi, Mindy, and Serenity laughing at Damaja. As they left the house, making their way through Domino City, they came upon the Domino City Multi-Plex. And of course, up in the big glowing letters "I'm Coming To Get You 4", previewing the slasher movie Damaja had reccomended.

"Told you." Damaja said, Tea shaking her head, laughing, resting her head onto his arm.

"I guess we can see it." Yugi said, the rest of the group either agreeing or shrugging their shoulders. They made their way up to the counter and with a smile, Damaja stepped foward.

"Six for I'm Coming To Get You Four please?" Damaja asked, the man behind the glass telling him the price, Damaja handing him the money, receiving the tickets. The group walked up to the concession stands, ordering popcorn, sodas, candy, all to eat during the movie. As they walked foward, they made it into the theater, walking down the asile. They took some seats, as the movie started. Of course, the females were cuddled up to their males in fear of the movie. Tea wrapping her arms around Damaja's right arm, burrying her face in his shoulder.

"Ah, why'd I let you convince me to come to this? Tea asked.

"I don't know why you're scared. Mindy isn't, watch." Damaja said, reaching over, grabbing Mindy by the shoulder suddenly. "MINDY!" Damaja shouted, Mindy screaming out. "Guess I was wrong." He said, fighting back the laughter, Brad not able to hold it back, laughing out. Wrapping his arm aroudn her, Brad comforted the scared Mindy, going back to the movie.

"Are you scared Serenity?" Yugi asked, looking over at her.

"No." Serenity said, smiling.

The movie finished without a hitch. The six got up, exiting the movie theater, making their way outside, Mindy still holding onto Brad in fear, Tea doing the same with Damaja. "Hey, let's go for a little moonlit stroll in the park." Damaja recommended, the group agreeing as they made their way to the park. They made it to the park, walking through it, as they came across the play equipment, some monkey bars, a swing set, a slide. Yugi and Serenity went over, sitting on the edge of the slide, as Brad and Mindy shared a swing, swinging back and forth. Tea was hanging from the monkey bars by her legs, laughing with Damaja.

"You got strong legs Tea." Damaja said.

"It's all apart of wanting to be a dancer." Tea said, pulling herself up, propping herself up onto the top of it. "You got any leg strength?" She asked, Damaja smirking.

"I'unno, but I do know one thing. I got some damn good arm strength." Damaja said, smirking.

"Prove it." Damaja heard nearly everyone say in unison.

"Damn, alright." Damaja said, grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, tossing it up to Tea. Jumping slightly, Damaja caught the bar above his head with both arms, tucking his legs, pulling himself up, raising his chin above the bar, continuing to pull himself up and down, a total of about twelve times. Extending his legs, Damaja dropped, taking a bow. "Thank you, thank you, hold your applause." Damaja said, smirking.

"You'll never change Damaja." A cold voice said from the shadows, as Damaja turned around quickly.

"This talking in the shadows bit is getting fucking old." Damaja spat, looking foward.

The figure stepped foward, revealing himself to be...Zane Truesdale.

"CD!" Damaja realized, running up to the man.

"How've you been Damaja?" Zane asked.

"I've been good. Wait, how'd you know I was here?" Damaja asked.

"The students that got sent back to Duelist Academy told stories of the tournament happenings. And since you had'nt arrived back on the island, I thought one of two things, you'd either be here...or dead. And I knew better than to pick the second." Zane explained.

"I'm going to be upfront. We..." Damaja started.

"Need my help against Bakura and Kaiba? I'd be glad to help." Zane said, nodding.

"Thanks man." Damaja said, smirking.

"I'm sorry about Mar." Zane said suddenly, Damaja shaking his head.

"No worries." Damaja said with a smirk. "All we have to do now is find Jaden and Kira." Damaja said.

"Artemis?" Zane asked, Damaja nodded. "She's back at Duelist Academy, had a wicked new deck. Beat me before I left. Jaden and a few others are on their way over here and will be here tomorrow." Zane said.

"Good, thanks a lot. We just need one more person to help us." Damaja said, thinking.

"I may have someone." Zane said, stepping to the side, stepping from behind him...Atticus Rhodes. Damaja's jaw gaped open slightly.

"No way." Damaja said, Atticus smirked slightly, as he was wearing his Nightshroud uniform, minus the mask.

"I've always wanted to show Kaiba the power of a real Dragon." Atticus said, smirking to Damaja.

"I still have your deck." Damaja said.

"Good. You don't mind?" Atticus asked.

"Not at all." Damaja said, looking at the two black clothing clad guys in front of him, then realized. "Oh damn, Atticus, CD, this is Yugi, Brad, Mindy, Tea, and Serenity." Damaja said, introducing them.

"Like I don't know who the famous Yugi Moto is?" Atticus said with a goofy grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Yugi said, smiling.

"You're from the Academy." Zane said, looking to Brad.

"Yeah." Brad said, nodding.

"We should start heading back to the house." Yugi said. "Zane, Atticus, you two are welcomed to stay." Yugi said.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer." Zane said, the eight people walking out of the park.

Meanwhile, across town Bakura was sitting in his chair, looking at Seto with a smirk on his face.

"So, they enlisted Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes?" Bakura asked, Kaiba nodding his head.

"This may actually be challenging." Kaiba said.

"Go prepare the men, it begins in two days." Bakura said, Kaiba nodding, backing out of the room.

"Kaiba's going to lose to Zane." Dartz said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Bakura spat with venom in his voice.

"Then, what do you plan to do about it?" Dartz asked.

"Not a thing. I believe it is Kaiba who is holding us down. Slowing us down. And by allowing them to overcome him, it will lure them into a false sense of ability, only to be crushed." Bakura said coldly.

"Good." Dartz said simply.

A few hours have passed, mostly everyone was asleep except for Damaja. He sat on the balcony of the home, looking out into the darkness of the sky. Sighing, Damaja lowered his head a bit, looking down at the ground below him.

"You miss her too?" Atticus asked, walking up behind Damaja.

"She's in a better place. Away from this shit. I envy her." Damaja said, closing his eyes.

"I know." Atticus said, sitting up on the balcony's edge. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, Atticus pulled out the deck containing the Dark Dragons. "I made some changes to it while you were out here." Atticus said, shuffling through it, looking at the cards.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Damaja said, nodding. "One more day. The fate of the World is on the line again. What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Damaja asked, shaking his head.


End file.
